Intenta ser yo
by Ali.Victoria
Summary: Personas simples tienen rutinas simples, pero cuando ocurre un gran cambio en ellas solo tienen una opción si quieren continuar con sus vidas y es aceptar el cambio adaptándose a él. Hermione y Snape han cambiado de cuerpo, pero nadie debe saberlo. Deberán afrontar este problema mientras buscan una solución. Hasta entonces, deberán intentar ser el otro.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada, quiero decirle a todos los que leen esto que pasen un FELIZ NAVIDAD junto a sus seres queridos y mis más sinceros buenos deseos para su año 2018.**

 **Llevo mucho tiempo con esta idea en mi cabeza y simplemente me dije a mí misma** _" **Mi misma, escribe esto**_ **!". Algunas personas me animaron a publicarlo y pues, gracias a ellas, les presento esto. Perdonen las faltas ortográficas, me tome el tiempo de revisar y revisar, pero estoy segura que se me habrán escapado algunas. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.**

 **Dedicatoria : Quiero dedicarle este primer capítulo (De muchos, espero) a Xerxes Eli, quien es una de las tantas personas que me apoyaron en esto. Así que considera esto mi regalo de navidad, no se devuelve XD.**

 **Aclaraciones : El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece ni los personajes, todo esto es creación de la grandiosa JKR, aunque esta historia es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** : " _No eres tú, soy yo"_

Rutina.

Del francés _routine_ , una rutina es una costumbre o un hábito que se adquiere al repetir una misma tarea o actividad muchas veces. La rutina implica una práctica que, con el tiempo, se desarrolla de manera casi automática, sin necesidad de implicar el razonamiento.

Personas simples y comunes tienen rutinas simples y comunes; hasta el punto que puede decirse que son predecibles y, generalmente, están tan acostumbrados a estas que cuando sucede un cambio les cuesta adaptarse, en especial cuando es un gran cambio.

Por ejemplo, si tuvieras tu cepillo de dientes guardado dentro de una cómoda y de un día a otro decidieras ponerlo en un vaso sobre el lavabo, olvidarías que está ahí aun cuando está frente a ti.

Y aun cuando las personas simples y comunes tengan rutinas simples y comunes no significa que estas tengan que parecerse, incluso cuando las personas dueñas de las rutinas se parezcan mucho entre sí. Un claro ejemplo son las diferencias entre las rutinas del profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, Severus Snape, y la prefecta de Gryffindor Hermione Granger quienes comparten una gran inteligencia y son los mejores magos de sus respectivas generaciones.

Todos los días, el profesor Snape suele levantarse a las 5:30 de la mañana, siempre se levanta del lado derecho de la cama y se talla el rostro con las manos. Va al baño a mojarse la cara y se pone pantalones de chándal para ir a correr sabiendo que todavía no hay nadie despierto para verlo o interrumpirlo. Cada dos días deja una nota sobre la mesita de noche con las palabras " _Me divertí anoche. Por favor, usa la chimenea_ " que van dirigidas a la mujer de turno durmiendo desnuda y enredada entre sus sábanas. Cada dos días era una diferente, eso también era parte de su rutina.

Todos los días, Hermione Granger despertaba a las 7:00 en punto de la mañana para prepararse para ir a clases. Siempre quitaba el libro de su cara ya que suele quedarse dormida leyendo. Trata de no caerse hasta llegar al baño y se toma unos 20 minutos en desenredar su cabello —30 minutos si no lo trenza antes de dormir — y otros 10 minutos en peinarlo.

Todos se reunían a comer en al Gran comedor a las 8:00. Él tomaba el café caliente y ella, un zumo de naranja. Él comía un apetitoso croissant leyendo _El Profeta_ y ella, una tostada con mermelada mientras leía un libro. Luego cada uno se dirigía a sus respectivas clases.

Otra diferencia era que durante las clases uno de ellos se dedicaba a restar puntos a la casa Gryffindor y el otro trataba de ganar puntos para esa misma casa. Uno de ellos hacia todo lo posible para ser vista y él otro hacía de todo para ignorarla.

Luego del almuerzo, Snape tenía la costumbre de encerrarse en su laboratorio en completa soledad a experimentar. Hermione, en cambio, solía pasar el tiempo con amigos ya sea en los jardines, en la sala común, en la biblioteca o en el estadio de Quidditch.

Finalmente, podría decirse que su rutina para dormir se asemejaba un poco: Un baño caliente, cepillarse los dientes, tomar agua y leer un libro. La diferencia era que Hermione tenía que arreglarse el cabello para que al día siguiente fuese más fácil peinarlo y no guardaba el libro ya que ella se había acostumbrado —como ya habíamos mencionado antes — a dormir con el libro en la cara.

Como dije, personas simples tienen rutinas simples. Pero hoy es un día diferente.

Desde que la guerra había acabado, casi nunca había duelos en la escuela. Los Gryffindor soportaban a los Slytherin y viceversa, por eso nadie podía explicar por qué había un gran número de alumnos reunidos en círculo en torno a unos chicos que se peleaban al estilo muggle.

— ¡Usa tu varita!

— ¡Golpéalo!

— ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!

Hermione y Ginny venían conversando tranquilas de la vida, dirigiéndose hacia el lago en donde habían quedado con los chicos para estudiar, pero no pudieron evitar detenerse para saber que pasaba. La curiosidad pudo más que ellas.

—¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó la pelirroja a un Hufflepuff mientras se abrían paso para ver mejor la pelea.

— Paul Mckenzie golpeó a Rooney Collvey porque este se metió a su novia. — Respondió sin apartar la vista de la pelea entre los miembros de las dos casas rivales.

— Alguien tiene que detener esto — Susurró Hermione mirando a los jóvenes sacar sus varitas listos para atacarse. Era una prefecta, tenía la autoridad de parar esa tontería. — USTEDES DOS, DETENGANSE YA.

Normalmente, esos alumnos de cuarto ya se hubiesen detenido al ver el ceño fruncido de Granger, pero dado el hecho de que tanto el prefecto de Gryffindor, Ron Weasley, y el prefecto de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, estaban coreando y alentando la pelea, Hermione fue rotundamente ignorada.

Los profesores no tardaron en llegar, cada uno en defensa de su propia casa. Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape gritaron los nombres de sus respectivos alumnos pero ninguno de estos les hizo caso y seguían atacándose con rayos de colores y chispas rojas.

— ¡McKenzie! ¡Deténgase ahora mismo o yo mismo me encargaré de que esté lo suficientemente lastimado para que nunca se vuelva a sentar! — Advirtió Snape mientras sacaba su varita.

Pero tampoco rindió resultados contra los dos alumnos, aunque sí contra los espectadores.

— ¡Calvorio! — Un rayo salió e impactó directo a Collvey a quien se le cayó el cabello castaño rápidamente.

— Me las pagarás, McKenzie. ¡Densaugeo! — McKenzie se cubrió la boca con la mano libre ya que sus dientes empezaron a crecer tal como le pasó a Hermione en su cuarto año. La castaña no pudo evitar lanzar una furtiva mirada al rubio platinado de Slytherin quien solo podía reírse.

— ¡Herbifors! — De la cabeza de Collvey empezó a crecer flores.

— ¡Ventus! — Una ráfaga en espiral salió de la varita y lo elevó por los aires.

Y aunque Snape pensó que los hechizos utilizados eran muy idiotas, se preparó para intervenir.

—¡Confundus!

— ¡Crinus Muto!

Los dos magos lanzaron sus hechizos a la vez y estos se encontraron y fusionaron en un solo hechizo. Ninguno quería ceder y al no poder contener tanta energía los hechizos se rompieron en un explosión que derribó a los dos oponentes y el rayo morado de la fusión de los hechizos salió disparado por cualquier dirección.

Los alumnos presentes se lanzaron al piso y cubrieron sus cabezas rogando que el rayo no cayera sobre alguno de ellos. Lástima que Snape no esperaba que ese rayo le cayera directo a él y lo derribara.

Hermione tampoco contó con eso, en especial con la parte en la que el profesor de pociones se caía sobre ella y la aplastaba.

— ¡Sr. Collvey! ¡Sr. McKenzie! ¡Suficiente los dos! — Gritó McGongall lanzando un Petrificus para detener a los chicos y poniendo fin a la absurda pelea — ¡Ambos están castigados! Prefectos, lleven a sus compañeros a mi despacho y veinte puntos menos para ambas casas.

— Sí, profesora. — Asintieron los chicos y levitaron los cuerpos de sus compañeros hacia donde se les había ordenado.

— Severus, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó la profesora McGonagall ayudando a su colega a levantarse mientras que la chica Weasley hacia lo mismo con su amiga.

— Sí, perfectamente. — Respondió alejándose del agarre de la mujer mayor.

— ¿Y usted, Srta. Granger?

— Herms, dime algo, lo que sea. — Pidió Ginny sacudiéndola. La expresión de preocupación estaba plasmada en su rostro pecoso.

— Auch. — Respondió levantándose y arreglando su uniforme. Snape hizo lo mismo y luego de verificar que no tenía ni un hueso roto o algún efecto secundario del hechizo decidió volver a su laboratorio a pesar de las insistencias de Minerva para que fuera a la enfermería.

Los habitantes del castillo siguieron con su vida normal aunque para la hora de la cena, todo el mundo sabía acerca de la pelea y los jóvenes involucrados comían en silencio lanzándose miradas de odio que no se molestaron en disimular.

Snape era un fanático de tomar un buen vino tinto para acompañar la cena, pero nunca se pasaba de dos o tres copas así que ninguno de los profesores lo habían visto mareado durante las comidas, pero esa noche parecía haber una excepción. La mano le temblaba y era torpe al momento de alcanzar su copa.

— ¿Severus? ¿Te encuentras bien?— Preguntó el profesor Flitwick que estaba sentado junto a él.

— Sí yo... ¿Cuál de los dos me lo preguntó?— Snape veía doble y no sabía si hablarle al Filius Flitwick de la derecha o de la izquierda.

— ¡Qué barbaridad, Snape! ¡¿Estás borracho?!—Preguntó Minerva quitándole la copa de las manos.

—Esto es increíble, Severus. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo les das a los estudiantes si te emborrachas en la cena? — Reprendió Madame Pomfrey mientras miraba de forma seria al mencionado.

— Te ves muy pálida, Herms. — Comentó Ron mientras engullía otra pierna de pollo con la misma gracia que tenía un cerdo.

— Me siento mal. — Respondió con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa, se sentía mareada, le dolía el estómago y la cabeza. Solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir.

— Estás así desde que Snape te cayó encima — Dijo Ginny acariciando su melena castaña — Creo que ese murciélago te aplastó algún órgano. Debemos decirle a Madame Pomfrey que te revisé.

— No es necesario. — Hermione sabía muy bien que dentro de pocos días empezaría su periodo, era normal que sintiera tantos dolores.

— Deberías hacerle caso a Gin, Mione — Agregó Harry — Si quieres yo habló con ella después de la cena.

— Estoy completamente bien, estoy sobrio y cuerdo — Respondió Snape extendiendo su brazo hacia Minerva — Ahora dame eso.

—Ay, ni te atrevas, Snape. Lo que necesitas ahora es un balde de agua fría para que se te pase — Dijo Pomona Sprout mientras pinchaba la carne con su tenedor.

—Deja de joder, Pomona, que no estoy de humor.

— No lo puedo creer, Snape, ahora te darás un baño y luego iras a la cama —Protestó — Y no quiero excusas.

— Me iré a la cama, chicos — Anunció Hermione mientras se terminaba su vaso de agua — Tengo que dormir, tal vez así se me pase.

— Te alcanzo luego — Dijo Ginny.

— ¿No quieres que llame a Poppy? — Preguntó Ron una vez más mientras que la sostenía en sus brazos besando su frente. Hermione se alejó de su agarre, no quería que nadie la tocase y en ese momento, no estaba de humor para que sea Ron precisamente el que lo hiciera.

— No, estoy bien. Me iré a dormir — Ella se despidió con la mano y se fue caminando lentamente a su torre.

— ¡Vete a la cama, Snape! — Gritó entre dientes Minerva apuntando a la puerta. Snape se levantó de la mesa a regañadientes, se tomó de un solo sorbo el vino y se fue a las mazmorras a prepararse para dormir.

—¡Mione! ¡Mione, espera! — Era Ron quien venía corriendo tras la castaña tratando de alcanzarla. La detuvo antes de que ella llegara a las escaleras — Vamos, yo te llevo a la torre. Te voy a cuidar.

—Ron… — Susurró antes de ser envuelta por los largos brazos del pelirrojo. Salían desde hace algunos meses y pues, Hermione descubrió que Ronald escogía los peores momentos para ponerse romántico y meloso con ella. Sí, era tierno que se preocupara, que la abrazara, le besara la frente y le masajeara el estómago si se sentía mal, justo lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Pero ella de verdad, necesitaba irse a dormir. Se sentía incomoda ante tanto apapacho de Ron, no quería que nadie la tocase; simplemente, no se sentía bien.

—Vamos — Él besó su mejilla y la ayudó a subir los primeros escalones.

—Suéltame, puedo hacerlo sola. No me siento de humor para que seas cariñoso — Escupió con desdén. — Anda a terminar tu cena, solo quiero dormir. Sola. — Siguió subiendo mientras dejaba al Weasley parado a los pies de las escaleras mientras su novia subía débilmente las escaleras.

 _¿Quién entendía a las mujeres?_

Ambos llegaron tambaleándose a sus respectivos cuartos y se desplomaron sobre sus camas. Hermione se quitó los zapatos con los pies y se enrolló con sus sábanas hasta quedar bien abrigada y lista para dormir. Snape se cambió la ropa usual a un pijama por medio de magia y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada.

En la oscuridad de sus habitaciones ambos reflexionaron un rato. Por un lado, Snape no entendía porque todas las mujeres en su vida tenían que ser tan odiosas. Primero estaba la sobreprotectora de Minerva McGonagall. Él no era un niño pequeño que necesitaba de los cuidados de una niñera, no la necesitaba, él sabía hasta cuando debía tomar antes de caer borracho y solo había tomado una copa esa noche. Luego estaba Sprout, tan mandona y chismosa, nadie le daba órdenes, ¡nadie! Y mucho menos una mujer y en frente de otros colegas. Por último, Pomfrey, tan cargosa, caprichosa y metiche. Algún día envenenaría a esas tres con sus pociones y no tendría cargo de conciencia.

Por otro lado, Hermione tratada de dejar de sentirse culpable de haber despreciado a Ron de esa forma. Es que a veces era tan… Los primeros meses que salieron todo era perfecto. Siempre iban tomados de la mano, él era atento, siempre la abrazaba y la besaba. Era lo que siempre deseó. Pero con el pasar de los meses y sin la presión de la guerra, todo cambió. Poco a poco, Ron empezaba a dejar de ser tierno y meloso con ella y cuando lo era, es que quería algo o lo hacía en los momentos menos indicados, aquellos en los que ella no los necesitaba. Hermione supuso que también era su culpa por dejar que pasara, pero ahora no quería pensar en eso. Quería dormir.

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente..._

Severus despertó con un terrible dolor de en el bajo vientre y estómago, aunque ya no le dolía la cabeza. Tal vez no debió tomarse esa copa de vino ayer, aunque dado por su historial en los bares una copita no debía provocar tanto daño.

Se revolvió más entre las sábanas y escondió la cabeza en la almohada al darse cuenta que la luz del sol de la mañana se filtraba por su ventana. De seguro debían ser las siete, un día sin correr... Bueno, un día que no corriera no haría daño ¿no?

 _La cama es suave._

 _... Un momento... ¿Luz del sol? Pero mi habitación no tiene ventana._

Hermione se quitó el libro de la cara al despertar, aunque este libro era demasiado blando, después de unos segundos de inconsciencia se dio cuenta de que no era un libro sino una almohada. _Dios_. Sentía que la cabeza le martillaba pero al menos sentía mejor el vientre y el estómago.

Tocó su cabello lacio y ahora algo graso. No lo encontró trenzado ni con los ruleros, eso significaba que estaría imposible de desenredar.

 _Mmmm... La cama es dura._

 _... Un momento... ¿Lacio y graso?_

Tal vez seguían durmiendo, pensaron. Así que ignoraron esas diferencias y siguieron en sus camas un rato más.

Snape tenía que ir al baño, era parte de su rutina, debía ir al baño. Aún con los ojos cerrados, rodó hacia el lado derecho de la cama y se reincorporó con torpeza para tallarse la cara con las manos, pero ahora, algo faltaba. Se conocía muy bien así mismo como para saber que faltaba. Él no era la persona más apuesta del mundo. Tenía cejas pobladas, labios demasiados finos y una prominente nariz ganchuda. Algo faltaba, algo faltaba.

Su mano tocó su nariz. Su pequeña, respingada y delicada nariz.

¡ESA NO ERA SU NARIZ!

Hermione tenía hambre. Mucha hambre. Abrió los ojos y pensó que seguían cerrados debido a oscuridad de la habitación. Parpadeó un par de veces por lo que se dio cuenta de que ya había despertado inmersa en la oscuridad. Se frotó los ojos y se pasó las grandes manos por el cabello lacio.

 _¿Manos grandes? ¿Cabello lacio? ¿Qué está pasando?_

Hermione aplaudió dos veces y las velas que estaban en la habitación se encendieron iluminando la gran habitación. Esa gran habitación que no era suya. Había un gran armario de dos puertas negras, una puerta al baño, una cómoda negra, escritorio, libreros ordenados. Si bien tenía los muebles que tenía su habitación, esta no era su habitación. No era su armario, ni su escritorio, ni su librero, ni su papel tapiz ni su cama... ¡Ni sus manos!

¡ESAS NO ERAN SUS MANOS!

Snape abrió los ojos y descubrió que, efectivamente, esa no era su habitación y —dado por la decoración tan femenina— supuso que era de una chica. Se miró las manos... ¡NO ERAN SUS MANOS!

Hermione miró las grandes manos, las sacudió y tocó dándose cuenta de que obedecían sus órdenes así que, en teoría, eran sus manos.

Snape tocó su rostro. Nariz pequeña, labios carnosos, cejas arregladas y la piel suave. Rápidamente se elevaron hacia su cabello enredándose en los rizos castaños descontrolados que atrapaban sus dedos y los mantenían prisioneros.

Hermione examinó su rostro con el tacto, totalmente en pánico e hiperventilándose, tocó la forma de su nariz que era ganchuda y demasiado grande, sus labios muy finos, las cejas pobladas y la piel reseca. Descubrió que su cabello rizado se había convertido en el cabello lacio, graso y negro que tenía sostenido entre sus dedos.

Ver sus femeninas manos le provocó un ataque de pánico a Snape por lo que llevó la mano al corazón para sentir sus latidos, pero encontró algo que le impedía llegar a él... Era un pecho... Mejor dicho, dos pechos... Mierda, pensó, le habían salido pechos. ¡TENÍA PECHOS DE MUJER!

Gritó.

Hermione sintió una incomodidad entre sus piernas. Levantó las sábanas descubriendo que había algo demás en su anatomía, algo que sobraba, algo que resaltaba debajo de los pantalones de pijama que no eran de ella. Soltó un gritó que de seguro se escuchó por todo el castillo. Tiró las sabanas al suelo y se levantó de la cama de un salto, sintió que algo le impedía caminar y eso estaba ubicado en su entrepierna y, sintiéndose extraña, llegó al espejo del baño.

—¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡NO! — Gritó cuando vio su reflejo y se dio cuenta en quien había mutado.

—Esto, es una maldita broma, Merlín, es una maldita broma. —Gritó mientras salía de la cama a toda velocidad. No espero para nada toparse con Hermione Granger cuando pasó junto al armario. Dio un pequeño brinco debido a la impresión.

—¡GRANGER! ¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí? — Por alguna extraña razón no escuchó su voz. Para nada. Era como si él fuese mudo y solo la Gryffindor hablara. La voz de la castaña decía lo mismo que él. Esto era una locura — Esto no es gracioso, exijo saber que está pasando aquí.

Cabe decir que a Snape le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta que la imagen en ese espejo no era Hermione. Era él convertido en Hermione Granger, la tercera Gryffindor que más odiaba actualmente.

—Es una pesadilla. ¡Una absurda pesadilla! ¡Despierta, Herms, despierta!— Se dijo Hermione a si misma mientras entendía con horror que no solo estaba en el cuerpo de un hombre, estaba en el cuerpo de su profesor de pociones — _de casi cuarenta años_ — Severus Snape. Abrió la llave y dejó que el agua helada inundara sus manos para luego lanzársela a la cara y restregarse hasta casi hacerse daño.

—No puede pasar esto. No es cierto. — Se dijo así mismo volviendo a sentarse en la cama y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos. Pronto se dio cuenta de que hasta ese pequeño gesto se sentía diferente. Y era porque los pechos de Hermione se apegaban a sus brazos y chocaban contra estos. Snape se sentó erguido rápidamente tratando de evitar todo contacto físico o visual con las partes que no tenía su verdadero cuerpo y este sí, recién era consciente del peso de los pechos que le colgaban. El cabello rizado y castaño volvió a caerle sobre los ojos. Lo odiaba.

—Cálmate. Relájate. No pienses — Se ordenó y habló con él reflejo de Snape como si de verdad fuese el suyo — Todo está bien… Todo está bien — El pánico volvió a invadir su cuerpo y trotó sobre su mismo lugar con intenciones de llorar — ¡Soy ridícula!

Podía ser que ambos habían sido víctimas de una cruel broma, tal vez alucinaban, podían haber cambiado de cuerpo en realidad, o incluso, era probable que estuviesen intercambiado mentes. Nadie lo sabía, pero lo único que no había cambiado en ellos era los hábitos en su día a día y uno de esos hábitos era ir al baño en la mañana.

Esto no iba a ser bonito.

Hermione sintió un dolor incomodo en su entrepierna —aunque lo correcto sería decir " _en la entrepierna del cuerpo de su profesor_ " — y luego cayó en la conclusión de que necesitaba usar el inodoro.

ELLA NO HARIA ESO.

Pero el cuerpo en el que estaba pedía a gritos evacuar en ese momento. Necesitaba eliminar líquidos, urgentemente. Miró con recelo el inodoro e ignoró el pedido. Salió a la habitación tratando de caminar lo más decente que podía, aunque era difícil teniendo en cuenta que algo le sobraba en su anatomía.

 _¿Quién necesita ir al baño?_

Snape tampoco se acercó al baño, en cambio, optó por analizar sus dudas existenciales en ese momento, hasta que alguien le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡HERMIONE! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡LLEGAREMOS TARDE A HERBOLOGIA!

Hermione —ahora Snape—vio la hora en el reloj de pared. Eran las 7:50. Llegaría tarde a clases, aun cuando no desayunara. Aunque eso no importaba ahora, aun cuando llegase a clases, todos se preguntarían el porqué de que Snape estaba en una clase de Herbología cuando él ya no era un alumno y de seguro tendría una clase de pociones que dictar.

 _Maldición. ¡¿Qué carajos hago ahora?!_

Severus no necesitaba una clase de Herbología ahora y mucho menos que la última Weasley tocara como una loca la puerta para verlo atrapado en esa incómoda situación. Lo que necesitaba ahora era encontrar su cuerpo. ¡Necesitaba encontrarse!

Pero… Ahora era Granger, por ende, quería decir que estaba en las habitaciones de mujeres de la torre Gryffindor en el séptimo piso y lo más probable es que su cuerpo —Su amado y preciado cuerpo— estuviese en las mazmorras. Tendría que llegar ahí como Hermione Granger, y cabe decir que la chica no se veía nada agradable por la mañana.

Hermione sacó conclusiones por su cuenta. Si ella estaba en el cuerpo de Snape, él debía estar en su cuerpo. Debía encontrarse. Debía buscarse y el único lugar en donde podría estar era la Sala común de Gryffindor, el último lugar en donde estuvo. Tomó la capa de su profesor que estaba colgada sobre un perchero.

Olía a él y ella también olía a él.

Se la puso para cubrir el pijama completamente y salió con el único objetivo de encontrarse. No podía evitar caminar con las piernas abiertas exageradamente que resultaba cómico.

Snape no perdió el tiempo al no encontrar ninguna capa de la Gryffindor y sacó las sabanas de la cama para cubrirse todo el cuerpo con ella. Buscó los zapatos de la chica y se los colocó torpemente. Se veía horrible, con los ojos legañosos y el cabello como el de un león. Pensó que no era su problema, después de todo, no era su cuerpo.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose a una enojada Ginny Weasley delante de él. Ahora que estaba en el cuerpo de Granger, la pelirroja parecía de su misma altura, lo cual era raro ya que estaba acostumbrado a ver hacia abajo cuando trataba con estudiantes.

—¡Hermione Jean Granger! ¡¿Aún no estás lista?! ¡Ya es tarde! — El ceño fruncido de Ginny Weasley era algo que en otro momento tendría que respetar e incluso temer, pero eso sería en el futuro si no lograba recuperar su cuerpo — ¡Ni siquiera te has vestido! Te ves horrible, deberíamos ir con Madame Pomfrey.

—Salga de mi camino, Weasley.

Ginny se quedó mirando atónita como su amiga castaña salía de su habitación apenas sosteniéndose con sus delgadas piernas mientras arrastraba literalmente las sabanas a lo largo de la escalera hasta llegar a la sala en donde ignoró a todos los que la saludaban y gruñendo salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda a quien cayó con su varita.

—¿Esa era Hermione?

—¿Qué le pasa hoy? ¿Se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama o qué?

—¿Acaso ella me dijo que me apartara? — Preguntó incrédula a Harry y Ron quienes seguían en shock después de ver a su amiga de toda la vida en ese estado. Algo no estaba bien.

* * *

 **REVIEWS?** **:3**

 **Nuevamente, que tengan una Feliz Navidad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! ESPERO QUE PASARAN UNA LINDA FIESTA DE FIN DE AÑO Y PARA EMPEZAR BIEN, LES DEJO MI PRIMERA ACTUALIZACIÓN DEL AÑO. MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS, UN FOLLOW O UN FAVOURITE.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** " _¡Sal de mi cuerpo!_ "

Hubiese mentido si dijera que nadie en el castillo habló sobre la curiosa y divertida forma de andar del profesor Snape o del mal humor de Hermione _arrastra sábana_ s Granger, pero la verdad era que todo aquel que se topara con ellos se llevaba una sorpresa, ya fuese buena o mala.

Por un lado, teníamos a Hermione tratando de caminar en el cuerpo de Snape, no estaba acostumbrada a tener piernas tan largas por lo que daba las zancadas más largas de lo usual tratando de evitar cualquier roce con su cuerpo sin mencionar que pisaba de tanto en tanto la larga capa negra. Los alumnos se apartaban de ella cuando la miraban acercarse, pero solo debías esperar segundos para que empezaran con burlas y rumores extraños de sobre lo que habría hecho el profesor anoche.

Al otro lado del castillo, estaba un enojadísimo Severus caminando en el cuerpo de Hermione, cubriéndose por completo con la sabana que arrastraba e interrumpía el paso de todos _. "Apártense de mi camino_ " era lo único entendible que salía de su boca además de los gruñidos. Al principio, los alumnos que se encontraban con ella no podían evitar hacerle bromas pesadas y comentarios hirientes, pero al ver que ella traía una cara de pocos amigos decidieron no meterse en su camino y rogaron a Merlín que protegiera al pobre infeliz que recibiría toda esa ira acumulada en ese pequeño cuerpo.

Al doblar la esquina, Hermione chocó con algo. Se sujetó con fuerza la cabeza que le ardía y soltó un quejido. Levantó la vista para descubrir que se había golpeado con el mango de una antorcha. Nunca antes le había pasado eso, ella siempre solía pasar por debajo sin ningún problema. Recordó que ese no era su cuerpo y que Snape era mucho más alto que ella.

El único beneficio de esto es que si quedaba marcas, no sería en su cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Cuidado con mi cuerpo!

Hermione nunca había estado tan contenta de verse a sí misma, aunque debía admitir que se sentía extraño verse a sí misma caminando furiosa en su dirección dispuesta a atacarla en cualquier momento.

—¡Granger! Le exijo que me devuelva mi cuerpo ahora mismo.

—¿Profesor Snape? ¿Qué rayos me hizo? — Preguntó mirando como esa sábana blanca había sido cruelmente arrancada de su cama para cubrir la incontrolable melena de león que tenía por cabellera. El profesor ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de lavar su cara como ella había hecho con él. Era un desconsiderado y ahora todo el castillo conocía a Hermione Granger recién levantada.

—La pregunta aquí es ¿Qué me hizo usted a mí? ¡¿Por qué demonios estoy caminando como un pato?!

—¿Por qué tengo una sábana arrastrando por todo el castillo como si fuese un velo?

—No es de buena educación responder a una pregunta con otra, Granger. Ahora dígame cual fue el truquito barato que usó para cambiarnos de cuerpo y terminar así.

Que una estudiante Gryffindor y un profesor Slytherin pelearan en medio de los pasillos tan temprano no era algo usual en la vida en Hogwarts, por lo que Hermione arrastró a Snape a un armario vacío en donde podrían hablar lejos de los oídos y de las miradas de los curiosos entrometidos.

—¡No tengo idea de cómo pasó esto! Yo solo desperté en una habitación que no era mía y en su extraño cuerpo.

—Cuidado con hablar así de mi cuerpo, lo cuido mucho.

—No lo parece.

—No llegaremos a nada si discutimos entre los dos, Granger. Y, aunque me encante hacerlo, tendremos que detenernos si queremos encontrar una explicación razonable para esta locura.

El espacio reducido del armario podría haber sido un factor que podría perjudicarlos a ambos si alguien los encontrarse en esa situación, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó dado que lo que querían ahora era la cercanía de su propio cuerpo y no en el ajeno en donde se encontraban. Estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió y la persona que menos esperaban los descubrió.

Más bien, ser en lugar de persona.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si son la sabelotodo Gryffindor y el murciélago de las mazmorras en un armario. Y muy juntitos — Gritó Peeves lanzando besitos invisibles hacia la curiosa pareja — Esto sí que será noticia. Esperen que se enteren todos aquí, en especial McGonagall. Me preguntó qué es lo que estuvieron haciendo aquí. — El extraño hombrecitos de ojos maquiavélicos se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de la castaña quien respondió mirándolo de mala manera.

—Peeves, no lo hagas por favor. — Pidió Hermione mirando atónito al poltergeist flotante.

—Si abres la boca, te reviviré y te volveré a matar — Amenazó Snape levantando el delicado índice de la joven Gryffindor.

—¿Es que acaso ya me volví loco o estoy viendo opuesto? — Preguntó en tono burlón — ¡Están jugando a ser ustedes! ¡Yo también quiero jugar! ¡Seré Potter! — Terminó tratando de imitar el tono de voz de Harry.

—Cállate de una buena vez o llamare al Barón Sanguinario para que te calle.

—Vaya, vaya. Tanto enojo no puede caber en el cuerpo tan pequeño de una Gryffindor ¿O sí?

—Profesor Snape, deje de perder el tiempo con ese tonto poltergeist — Insistió tomando el brazo del cuerpo de la Gryffindor para que le hiciese caso. — Debemos buscar ayuda. Hay que ir con la profesora McGonagall, ella sabrá que hacer.

—¿Y qué me vea atrapado en su cuerpo plano? ¡No! Iremos a mi despacho y buscaremos la forma de… — Snape había tomado la gran mano de Hermione y había tratado de sacarla del armario, pero no pudo. De haber estado en su cuerpo, habría podido arrastrar a la castaña como si de un papel se tratase, pero ahora que era mucho más pequeña y liviana de lo que solía ser, no podía moverla. Ya entendía porque algunos de sus alumnos decían que parecía un árbol.

—Ahora yo tengo la ventaja, Snape, así que compórtese como la alumna obediente que soy y busquemos a McGonagall.

Hermione sacó ventaja y tomó su brazo —Sin apretarlo mucho, no quería que su cuerpo quedara con marcas— arrastrando así a su profesor quien pataleaba y pataleaba. Solo podían escucharse las quejas de Snape con la voz de Hermione y las carcajadas de Peeves que seguía a nuestra pareja.

* * *

Minerva era de esas personas que sentían que las mañanas pasaban lento, muy lento. De esas personas que cuando llegan al trabajo por la mañana solo podían pensar que sería un día muy largo, pero cuando iniciaban les faltaba tiempo para acabar. De esas que no esperan nada fuera de lo común llegara a ellas —Lo cual era difícil decir ya que todo lo que la rodeaba era mágico, literalmente —, de esas que solo ponen los ojos en blanco cuando el compañero molesto les habla pero son tan amables que no los callan.

—¿No es una mañana maravillosa? ¡Por fin jueves! Eso quiere decir que mañana es viernes y luego el fin de semana, creo que nos merecemos un descanso — Exclamó el retrato parlante de Albus Dumbledore que miraba a la actual directora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a través de sus gafas de media luna.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan contento todas las mañanas, Albus? —Preguntó poniendo los ojos en blanco y llevándose su humeante taza de té a los labios.

—Pues, me pintaron sonriente ¿Qué puedo hacer contra eso? — Respondió sonriendo aún más.

La puerta del despacho se abrió abruptamente sacando a los dos ancianos de su conversación, ambos pegaron un salto por el susto. Minerva se levantó de su asiento para recibir a su profesor de pociones favorito —Y único— y a su alumna favorita entrar a trompicones a su despacho. El profesor agarraba del brazo a Hermione y esta tenía el ceño tan fruncido que era preocupante.

—Snape, por Merlín, explícame que sucede aquí. ¿Por qué traes a la Srta. Granger de esa forma?

—Yo no traje a Granger aquí, ella me trajo a mí —Gritó Hermione zafándose del agarre de Snape quien se paraba cohibido delante de la directora, como si tuviera vergüenza de decir algo. Minerva abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la contestación de su alumna predilecta.

—Srta. Granger ¡¿Qué forma de contestar es esa?! Además no le estaba hablando a usted, si no al profesor Snape.

—Disculpe, profesora, yo no dije nada, no tiene por qué regañarme. — Dijo Snape que estaba levemente sonrojado. ¿Sonrojado? ¿Snape podía sonrojarse? Esto empezaba a asustarla.

—Si no te has dado cuenta, Minerva— Habló la castaña con un tono de voz notoriamente enojado — la Srta. Granger y yo hemos cambiado de cuerpo y ahora estoy atrapado en ella. Estoy atrapado en el cuerpo de una adolescente Gryffindor que no tiene ni la más mínima gracia. — Se notaba muy irritado, pero a pesar de que trataba de hacer la peor expresión de enojo, el rostro delicado que tenía Hermione no ayudaba en su propósito.

—Yo puedo decir lo mismo, profesora. Desperté esta mañana y me encontré con la gran sorpresa que estaba atrapada en el espantoso cuerpo de un hombre que no era sino el profesor Snape. Y debo decir que hasta la acción más simple como respirar se siente diferente. Tiene que ayudarnos a volver a la normalidad, profesora, por favor.

—Hazlo, Minerva, antes de que Granger terminé dejándome paralitico de por vida y yo tenga que quedarme en este espantoso cuerpo de niñata. No sé cómo haces para sostenerte con estas piernas tan débiles, Granger y que mencionar del cabello.

—¡¿Y qué quiere que diga de usted?! Tampoco es un adonis, si hubiese tenido que cambiar de cuerpo con alguien hubiese preferido que fuese Robert Downey Jr. O Hugh Jackman. Al menos si fuese guapo, famoso o interesante, mi estadía en este cuerpo no sería tan horrible. — Minerva entendió que habría una pelea inmediata ya que ya podía escuchar los comentarios hirientes que Snape tenía preparados para la joven bruja que parecía profesor.

—¡BASTA LOS DOS! ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! — Gritó la directora levantándose de su asiento colocando con fuerza ambos brazos sobre la superficie de madera del escritorio para reclinarse frente a ellos.

Ambos se callaron ya que pensaban que si volvían a abrir la boca aunque sea para emitir un chillido, esa vena que McGonagall tenía en la frente iba a saltar de su lugar. La mujer dejó escapar un suspiro como si soltara todo el peso del mundo.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un buen varios minutos, minutos en los cuales Snape y Hermione estuvieron sentados en silencio con los brazos cruzados y con las miradas agachadas, tan solo esperando que la mujer rompiera ese incomodo mutismo.

—Antes que nada, debemos poner las cosas en orden. Primero, tú, Snape, siéntate con las piernas cerradas, puedo ver las bragas de la Srta. Granger desde aquí; y usted, Granger, deje de sentarse con las piernas cruzadas de esa forma o le provocara al cuerpo de Severus algún problema con sus gónadas por falta de circulación.

Hermione bajó su pierna derecha y la posicionó en el suelo con la otra, y a decir verdad, sintió mucho alivio en la entrepierna, ya no sentía la dolora presión que había sentido por primera vez en toda su vida. Snape hizo lo mismo a regañadientes y con toda la lentitud del mundo, cerró poco a poco las delicadas piernas de Hermione hasta que estuvieron tan juntas que ni un cabello pasaría por ellas.

—¡¿En serio tengo que andar con las piernas abiertas por esta… esta… esta cosa?! — Reclamó Hermione no pudiendo evitar sorprenderse cuando escuchó aquella voz grave en lugar de la chillona salir de su garganta.

—¡Tenga más respeto por esa "cosa"! Y no es una cosa pequeña, es una GRAN cosa, muy grande y es muy importante, demasiado importante. Así que si lastima algún centímetro de esa cosa, iré y mostrare sus bragas azules por todo el colegio. ¿Me entendió? — Amenazó con la voz mucho más aguda de lo que él tenía.

—¿Cómo sabe que son azules? — Siseo molesta, su ceño se frunció con total naturalidad, la cara de Snape podía hacer muchas más muecas que la suya ya que tenía las líneas de expresión mucha más marcadas y al parecer, la expresión de enojo era la más usada.

Snape, en el cuerpo de Hermione, levantó sin ningún pudor la falda arrugada de colegio hasta arriba para revelar las bragas azules. Hermione, totalmente escandalizada, ocupó las grandes manos de Snape para bajar la falda y cubrir sus piernas aun cerradas.

—¡Basta! —Minerva dio un golpe en el escritorio para imponer su autoridad — Snape, deja de hacer eso, no permitiré que le faltes el respeto a Hermione ni a su cuerpo ¿Entendiste?

—… De acuerdo — Respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco — Pero que Granger no vuelva a cuestionar mi hombría o no me hare responsable de mis actos.

—Deje de ser infantil, Snape, además no hay que pueda cuestionar. — Bufó Hermione.

—¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Concéntrense! Debemos encontrar la forma de volverlos a la normalidad. ¿Cuándo fue que pasó esto? — La directora volvió a tomar asiento y masajeó sus sienes con ambas manos tratando de procesar toda esta nueva y loca información.

—Esta mañana, al despertar — Respondieron en unísono, no pudieron evitar mirarse por unos segundos antes de volver a concentrarse en la lideresa de Gryffindor.

—¿Hicieron algo antes de dormir o durante la noche?

—Me sentía mareado. Ustedes pensaron que estaba ebrio durante la cena, luego me fui a dormir. — Respondió con fastidio.

—Yo sentía dolor de cabeza y vientre pero asumí que eran cólicos por mi periodo. — Agregó Hermione poniéndose un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja.

—Espera un momento… ¡¿Estás con tu periodo?! — Gritó con una expresión marcada en el rostro de Hermione que ahora era suyo — ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo ahora! ¡Antes que empiece a sufrir una hemorragia en tus piernas!

—¡CALLATE SNAPE! — Volvió a gritar la directora.

—Aún no, pero estoy cerca de mis días y debo decirte que soy muy regular. — Hermione sonrió, pero al estar en el cuerpo de Snape esa sonrisa parecía una macabra mueca dirigida con todo el odio del mundo hacia el profesor de pociones asustado.

—Volvamos a lo que nos importa. Ya presentaban " _síntomas"_ por así decirlo, quiere decir que pudieron tomar una poción o ser hechizados horas previas a la cena. ¿Algo que recuerden?

Estuvieron en silencio durante algunos segundos hasta que Severus respondió levantándose de su silla sin percatarse si la falda se le levantaba o no.

—¡La pelea entre McKenzie y Collvey!

—Claro, uno de esos hechizos te cayó directo a ti. — Razonó Minerva

—¿Pero eso no explica por qué cambie de cuerpo con él?

—Severus cayó sobre ti. Fuiste la primera persona que tuvo contacto con él. Supongo que el hechizo los hizo intercambiar de cuerpo… Pero los chicos, por más estúpidos que fuesen sus hechizos, ninguno lanzó algo sobre intercambio de cuerpos.

—Pero fusionaron sus hechizos ¿No? Eso debió ser —Respondió Hermione volviendo a cruzar sus piernas olvidando por completo que no estaba en su cuerpo y que ahora era una posición incómoda.

—Perfecto, Granger, por fin dice algo inteligente —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, una mueca muy infantil para alguien que tenía la apariencia de un hombre lúgubre de ya muchos años.

— Creo que solo queda una solución a este problema y es simple. Debemos encontrar o un contrahechizo o una poción que los ayude. — Finalizó McGonagall evitando a toda costa de que esos dos volviesen a pelear.

— Genial... ¿Y cómo haremos eso? — Preguntó Hermione sintiendo como el entusiasmo que había sentido hace unos pocos segundos era manchado por la duda.

— Pues... Conozco a unas personas en el Ministerio que podrían ayudarnos a encontrar una solución ya sea por contrahechizos o por pociones.

— Esos idiotas del Ministerio nunca hacen nada bien. Solo harán que nos quedemos así para siempre o que cambiemos de cuerpo con peores personas. Es una suerte no que no me tocara Weasley o yo mismo haría un favor al mundo y acabaría con su existencia— Dijo con el ceño fruncido y apartándose los rizos castaños y aun enredados de la cara.

Hermione apretó fuertemente los puños e involuntariamente su entrecejo su frunció. Minerva miró exaltada al profesor/alumna dispuesto a regañarlo.

— Por favor, Severus, no tenemos tiempo para tus berrinches — Comentó Dumbledore desde su cuadro.

—¿Y en cuánto tiempo podremos volver a la normalidad?— A McGonagall le daría un ataque al corazón si seguía viendo a Snape siendo tan amable, con una cara de preocupación y con una mirada que podría decirse parecía ser dulce. Hermione sin duda iba a cambiar por completo su forma de ver a su colega.

— Ese es el problema, supongo que les pedirán ciertos exámenes o algo así y pues la última vez que les pedí un favor tardaron como una semana. — Respondió levemente sonrojada.

—¡¿Una semana?! — Preguntaron al unísono, evidentemente molestos, en especial Hermione, no, Snape. Sí que era difícil identificarlos.

— Es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

— No podemos esperar una semana. No me quedare aquí, en el cuerpo de Granger. Minerva, yo nunca te pido nada. Así que, por favor, ayúdame — Rogó.

— A mí se me ocurre algo — Interrumpió una voz chillona y burlona. Uno de los cuadros de los antiguos directores empezó a quejarse y a tambalearse, no pudo evitar gritar " _Terremoto_ ". Peeves se dejó ver junto al cuadro que no paraba de sacudir con ambas manos.

— Peeves, deja al pobre director Fortescue en paz, ahora — Exigió McGonagall lanzándole una mirada que podría congelar a cualquiera que estuviese vivo — ¿Quién te dejó entrar aquí?

— Dices que tienes una solución, ¿cuál es? — Preguntó Hermione poniéndose de pie tan rápido que se mareó un poco.

— No le hará caso a ese odioso poltergeist ¿verdad? Mi cuerpo ya está sufriendo lo suficiente como para sumarle las consecuencias de la locura que podría obligarla a hacer.

— ¿Acaso quieres esperar una semana, Snape? No perdemos nada con intentarlo — Dijo Hermione acercándose al pequeño hombrecito que flotaba sobre su cabeza. Peeves sonrío maquiavélicamente mientras jugaba con el lacio y grasiento cabello de la cabeza de Snape (ahora su cabeza).

— Por esta vez voy a coincidir con Snape, Hermione. ¿Qué planeas, Peeves? — Insistió la directora.

— Nada, solo quiero ayudar. Hace unos años, dos alumnos también cambiaron de cuerpo. Todo lo que tuvieron que hacer fue ponerse en los lados opuestos de un pasillo y correr a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Asi volvieron a la normalidad.

Hermione pensó que eso no tenía sentido alguno y por eso le costaba creerle al hombrecito. Aunque la sonrisa malévola, las muecas de burla y los ojos brillantes y perversos tampoco ayudaban a confiar en él. Pero estaba desesperada, aceptaría lo que fuese por recuperar su cuerpo. Su amado y ahora, usado cuerpo.

— No perdemos nada intentando — Suspiró. Peeves dio una voltereta, emocionado de que le hicieran caso a su descabellada idea. Su sonrisa maquiavélica se ensanchó — Por favor, Snape.

— Más vale que funcione. Snape estaba casi tan o más desesperado que Hermione por recuperar su cuerpo. Por supuesto que nunca lo diría en frente de ella para que lo viese débil.

McGonagall observó en silencio como Snape (ahora Hermione) abría la puerta para pararse al otro lado del pasillo y prepararse para correr en dirección de Hermione (ahora Snape).

 _"Esto no me gusta_ ".

Dumbledore caminó a través de los cuadros para poder ver mejor, aunque no era el único ya que otros ex-directores también compartían cuadros para ver el espectáculo que Peeves organizaba. Hermione tenia las rodillas dobladas y se movía ansiosa en su sitio concentrándose para correr todo lo que pudiera en cuanto le indicarán, al igual que Snape, ya que no sabían cuándo o como lo indicaría el poltergeist.

— A la cuenta de tres... ¡Tres!

Hermione corrió a toda velocidad como si fuese lo más simple del mundo, a diferencia de Snape que sintió un pequeño dolor en la parte de atrás de las rodillas, pero no era más fuerte que el dolor que sintió cuando su cuerpo lo embistió y lo hizo caer con fuerza en el suelo entre quejidos y punzadas en las costillas.

—¿Les mencione que los alumnos habían sido los gemelos Weasley? Aunque ahora que lo pienso, son tan iguales que tal vez nunca cambiaron de cuerpo — Dijo entre carcajadas mientras se desvanecía entre los pasillos dejando a unos adoloridos Snape y Hermione aun tirados en el suelo.

* * *

—Auch.

—¿Cómo es que te duele si estás en mi cuerpo?

—Créame, Granger, que a pesar de no estar en mi cuerpo, siento el dolor como si fuera mío — Lamentó Severus mientras Madame Pomfrey le aplicaba un ungüento para los golpes que tenía. Al igual que la directora, la medimaga se sintió completamente fuera del lugar cuando se enteró que Snape y Hermione habían cambiado de cuerpo.

—Sigo sin creer que esto sea cierto, Minerva. Tenemos que encontrar una solución. Ya deja de quejarte, Hermione.

—¡Severus!

—Perdón — La enfermera retiró sus manos del ungüento y dejo que él mismo se aplicara en el lugar donde le dolía.

—Enviaré lechuzas urgentes para ya, pero hasta entonces, Snape — Habló dirigiéndose hacia la silueta delicada de la Gryffindor que aplicaba el ungüento — Deberás actuar como la Srta. Granger, hacer todo lo que ella haga como asistir a las clases y esas cosas. Sus instrucciones son muy simples. Hermione repartirás exámenes y darás clase de repaso hasta que podamos encontrar un suplente para ti, Severus. Y tú, como ya dije, solo debes ir a las clases, tomar apuntes por ella y tratar de fingir que todo está bien. Y usted, Srta. Granger, deberá tratar de cuidar el cuerpo del profesor lo mejor posible.

— Es una broma, ¿verdad? — El profesor de pociones dejó la ungüento y se levantó inmediatamente forzando el ceño de la frente del cuerpo de Hermione — ¿Acaso quieres que quedé paralitico por toda la vida? Porque conociendo la torpeza de Granger, ella entrara en pánico y terminara matándome por las escaleras si es que no lo hace por retención urinaria.

Pomfrey vio en dirección a Hermione quien se balanceaba de un pie a otro tratando de cruzar las piernas l mejor que podía. Debió ir al baño en la mañana.

—Pues es la única opción que tendrás, Snape. Tómalo o déjalo. Hermione es una chica responsable y tiene la cabeza fría, sabrá que hacer. Ella cuidara muy bien de ti.

—No parece que lo hiciera esta mañana. ¡Ve al baño de una vez! — Le gritó mientras Pomfrey se llevaba a Hermione al baño de la enfermería.

—Ella es muy inteligente, mientras tú ocupas su lugar en las clases y ella él tuyo, creo que la Srta. Granger es lo suficientemente capaz para dictar un par de clases durante una semana, si es necesario, adelantaremos las prácticas de pociones para que no tenga que enseñar algo nuevo. Además, ella trabajará en tu laboratorio tratando de encontrar un antídoto, para ayudar un poco a los del Ministerio, y cuando acabes sus clases, tú la ayudaras. ¿De acuerdo?

Snape sabía muy bien que no sería un acuerdo, era eso o dejarlo. Minerva no lo dejaría decidir, lo estaba empujando a algo que no quería. Solo le pediría a Merlín, Morgana y Circe que protegieran su indefenso cuerpo de las manos torpes de Granger.

—No sé si no te has dado cuenta, pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo comportarme como una mujer. Mucho menos, una que es Gryffindor. — Dijo él tratando de ignorar el hecho de que cada vez que se levantaba olvidaba asegurarse que su falda no sé le levantara.

—Pues, supongo que aprenderás, Snape. Ya es hora de que te conectes con tu lado femenino.

—Yo no tengo nada femenino — Replicó inflando las mejillas que se tiñeron de un carmesí muy bonito.

—Claro que sí, todo el mundo lo tiene. Tómalo como una oportunidad, Snape. Aprenderás a entender mejor a las mujeres y tal vez tengas mejor suerte con ellas

Snape pensó para sí mismo que le gustaba su relación con las mujeres. Unos tragos, charla sin importancia, cama y adiós. No tenía por qué complicarse tanto.

— Miss Granger te dirá lo que ella suele hacer y tú solo debes seguir sus indicaciones y viceversa. Puedes darle consejos de lo que tiene que hacer… y supongo que tendrás que enseñarle a como ir al baño. — Dijo viendo al enorme profesor de pociones saliendo del baño a paso veloz con la cara completamente roja y sacudiéndose las manos mojadas.

—Por el bien de mi vejiga.

* * *

—Primera lección para ser yo, nunca, nunca seas amable con los estudiantes.

—Lo querrían si lo fuese. Al menos un poco — Intervino Hermione que estaba sentada en la cama del profesor, ahora su cama y su habitación hasta que pudiesen arreglar ese lio en el que ambos estaban metido hasta el fondo. Minerva dijo que sería extraño, por no decir peligroso, que los alumnos vieran a su profesor de pociones dormir en la cama de una estudiante y viceversa. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—¿Me importa? ¡No! — Replicó con una frialdad que sorprendió a Hermione de que ella pudiese hacer esa gélida más si se lo proponía. A este paso, el profesor arruinaría toda su esencia — Como decía, no quiero que sea amable con los alumnos, no quiero que se formen ideas erróneas y crean que los soportaré todo el día.

 _Ni que quisiéramos pasar el día con usted_.

—Segundo, seleccioné la ropa que te pondrás durante la semana. Está en el armario de izquierda a derecha. La ropa interior está en el segundo cajón de esa cómoda. Los elfos se encargan de recogerla, así que ponlas en ese cesto — Señaló un cesto de mimbre a una esquina de la habitación que aparentaba estar vacío — Luego de eso, los productos de higiene personal están en las gavetas del baño, en la primera. No será difícil de encontrarlos.

—Suelo correr por las mañanas —Añadió paseándose por la habitación con la espalda curveada —, pero supongo que, dado a sus débiles piernas, usted no comparte mi afición, por lo cual le pediré ciertas cosas por mí como no acercarse a la felpa porque soy alérgico o el enorme esfuerzo de que al menos, baje la cabeza al momento de pasar por lugares bajos. Recuerde que ahora es alta. Tal vez hayamos cambiado de mente, pero puede ser que gestos, muletillas y reacciones que, por naturaleza, queden en mi cuerpo y debo advertir que soy temperamental. Por último, debo recordarle que si impartirá mis clases, no quiero, reitero, NO QUIERO, que por ni un motivo empiece a subir puntos a su casa ni a ninguna otra. Casi olvido recordarle que no usara mi laboratorio privado, usara el del aula de pociones. No permitiré que haga explotar algo valioso e irremplazable.

—¿Algo más? — Preguntó Hermione mirándolo con indiferencia y un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz. Tal vez no lo hacía a propósito, pero estar en el cuerpo de Snape implicaba muchas cosas como hablar tal y como él lo hacía.

—Creo que no, pero si hay algo te lo hare saber. ¿Hay algo que necesite saber? ¿Alergias, enfermedades o compromisos?

—Pues, no soy alérgica tampoco tengo enfermedad, aunque de seguro en unos días me debe llegar mi periodo. Soy muy regular — Snape hizo una mueca de asco —, pero no creo que sigas en mi cuerpo para cuando eso pase. En todo caso, si llegase a pasar, yo estaré ahí.

—Que consolador. —Hermione ignoró el comentario.

—También que tengo novio. Es Ronald y es un chico.

—Que observadora. En serio, Granger, usted es una alumna racional y me sorprende que haya elegido a una zanahoria andante como la persona digna de recibir sus hormonas adolescente.

—Es un buen chico, y no quiero que diga o haga algo que deuda arruinar mi relación con él, por favor — Pidió levantándose y acercándose a su profesor. Snape retrocedió. Sí que era más alto de lo que pensaba.

—Trataré.

—Se lo agradezco. Mi ropa está en mi armario, solo use el uniforme y supongo que no será difícil combinar ropa de diario. Mi ropa interior está en el cajón de abajo del armario y mis útiles de aseo en el baño. Al ser un cuarto de prefecto, tendrá toda la privacidad que necesite. Por ahora, no tengo tareas pendientes y las de mañana se encuentran sobre mi escritorio junto a la ventana. Hice una lista con indicaciones — Ella le tendió un trozo de pergamino en donde habían ciertas indicaciones y un detallado modelo de su cuarto hecho a lápiz. Sería extraño que un profesor entrara en las habitaciones de su alumna a indicarle donde estaba su cajón de ropa interior.

—Por cierto, mi cabello tiende a ser insoportable así que tendrá que trenzarlo o usar unos ruleros que pongo para que no se enrede.

—Ni lo sueñe. — La pequeña castaña se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesta a irse y encerrarse en la torre de Gryffinor hasta que pasase la semana cuando descubrió que no podría — ¡¿Por qué está caminando como si me hubiese pateado un hipogrifo?!

—Es difícil caminar cuando algo te cuelga entre las piernas, además trato de imitar tus zancadas. ¿Por qué está caminando encorvado?

—Es difícil caminar bien cuando algo te cuelga en el pecho.

Hermione se acercó a su cuerpo e inconscientemente, Snape sintió que su cuerpo se contraía. Tendría que aprender a dejar de hacer eso, parecía un conejo asustado. Ella apoyó sus grandes manos sobre los huesudos hombros y los empujó para atrás.

—Hombros atrás, saca pecho, dobla la cintura y… — Ella agarró sus caderas y las empujó un poco. Snape se sintió ultrajado. Granger estaba tocándolo por todo el cuerpo. Aunque no era su cuerpo. — Ahora si pareces yo.

—Qué alivio. Mi turno, a ver, camina hasta la puerta sin abrir tanto las piernas.

Hermione hizo lo indicado. Le costó un poco, ya que daba pequeñas sacudiditas inconscientemente. Ella tendía a menear demasiado las caderas haciendo que las miradas fueran directamente a un punto que él preferiría que nadie mirara. Aunque ahora que miraba, no tenía un trasero plano. Tal vez si cambiaba de ejercicios… ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?!

—No, no, no. Mueves mucho las caderas. Prefiero que sigan pensando que me pateo un hipogrifo a que estoy yendo para el otro equipo, muchas gracias. Mira como lo haré yo.

Snape empezó a caminar de la forma más varonil que el cuerpo de Hermione le permitía. Ella lo imitó durante diez minutos hasta que pudo caminar decentemente. Por supuesto, después de ver como caminaba su profesor, ella tendría que enseñarle a como caminar movimiento las caderas.

— Ya sabes cómo ir al baño, ¿verdad?

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por lo que el cuerpo del profesor se sonrojó. Aún había mucho por aprender antes de fingir ser el otro durante esta semana.

* * *

Decir que el día pasó con total normalidad para ambos sería ser optimista. Todos en el castillo ya corrían el rumor de que Snape había estado en una pelea y había salido perdiendo por lo que caminaba raro, y todo aquel que se encontraba con Hermione pensaba que la chica debía estar en sus días o algo así. Durante la cena, la castaña había caminado directamente hasta la mesa de maestros hasta que entendió las extrañas señas que el profesor Snape y la directora McGonagall le hacían.

 _Ahora eres Granger_.

Snape regresó sobre sus pasos y se sentó junto al grupo de Gryffindor que Hermione solía frecuentar y el detestar. Pudo escuchar algunas risillas de los alumnos dirigidas a él por el ridículo que acaba de hacer.

Y Hermione no se quedaba atrás. Muchas veces había metido la pata ignorando los llamados de los maestros cuando lo llamaban por su nombre.

 _Ahora eres Severus, no lo olvides_.

Sin contar el hecho de que seguía golpeándose la cabeza con letreros o antorchas. Y ni hablar del tema de usar el sanitario, seguía siendo un mundo para ella por lo que no había bebido casi nada en todo el día y sentía que se deshidrataría pronto.

—¿Qué fue eso, Herms? Ignoraste nuestros llamados — Dijo Ginny haciéndole un espacio para que sentara junto a ella. Automáticamente, aceptó la invitación.

—Solo estoy cansado, cansada — Se corrigió rápidamente. Tomó el tenedor que tenía a su izquierda y pinchó el pedazo de chuleta que estaba en su plato.

—Faltaste a todas las clases sin mencionar que desapareciste toda la tarde.

—No te interesa, Potter — Respondió de forma agresiva llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

—Por supuesto que me incumbe, Snape. Cuando los niños no están en sus clases empiezan a jugar por los pasillos en donde lo único que saben hacer es molestar a Filch. Todos nosotros tenemos un contrato que cumplir en donde dice que debemos buscar un reemplazo cuando no estemos disponibles. Los alumnos tienen un horario que cumplir, pero no pueden cumplirlo porque falta un profesor. Debiste avisar al menos.

—Yo…

—Pomona, por favor, ¿podemos olvidar eso? Mejor solo disfrutemos la cena. Snape me avisó que estaría fuera todo el día en la mañana, por lo que fue mi culpa — Intervino Minerva al ver que su preciada alumna estaba en problemas.

—¡¿Qué tienes, Hermione?! Tú no eres así. — Reprendió Ron dejando de lado su cordero a medio devorar para regañar a su novia.

—No me vengas con tus sermones, Weasley — Sus compañeros se le quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos como un grupo de lechuzas. Cordial y gentil, cordial y gentil. Ahora eres Hermione Granger, debes ser cordial y gentil — Perdonen mi comportamiento. Estoy en realidad muy cansada, he tenido problemas de mujer. Estoy estresada, quiero llorar y tengo… cólicos.

A pesar de que sonaba más como una interrogante, fue suficiente para que los hombres de la mesa aceptaran las disculpas. Pero no para Ginny Weasley, ella conocía muy bien a su amiga para notar que había algo mal.

—Espero que se te pasé el mal humor para mañana, recuerda que este fin de semana es la boda de Angelina y de George.

No tengo compromisos.

—Sí. ¿A dónde irán con Angelina para su despedida de soltera? — Preguntó Harry como si no le importara el asunto, aunque en realidad había sido el "elegido" para averiguar a donde irían las chicas a celebrar la última noche de soltera de la ex capitana de Quidditch.

—No estás invitado, así que no te interesa.

Snape sintió que un balde agua helada había caído sobre él. Granger se las pagaría. ¡¿Cómo podía hacerle eso?! No tenía ni idea de que hablar con esos mocosos y mucho menos tendría idea de que hacer en una despedida de solteras con hombres semidesnudos bailando por ahí y chicas borrachas por allá.

—¿Despedida?

—Sí. No me digas que lo olvidaste. Has estado hablando de eso durante toda la semana — Dijo Neville mirándola de forma graciosa —Creo que nuestra Hermione está algo confundida.

—Por cierto ¿Qué fue eso tan importante que te hizo faltar a tus clases? — A veces Filius Flitwick podía ser inoportuno.

—Yo tenía cosas que hacer… En Londres — Tenia que buscar temas de conversación lo suficientemente buenos para distraerlos o terminaría metiendo la pata otra vez — ¿Sabían que uno de los Weasley se casa este fin de semana?

—Oh, cierto. El joven George y la Srta. Johnson. Pensar que tan solo hace un par de años estaba recorriendo estos pasillos.

—Fueron amables en invitarnos.

—Sí. La boda será el sábado…

Me salve. Pensó dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio al asegurarse de que la conversación no caería sobre ella de nuevo. Pero ahora había un nuevo problema. Había olvidado por completo el tema de la boda por su nuevo problema con Snape y sobre todo, había olvidado decirle que ella sería una de las damas de honor.

 _Ups_.

* * *

 **ESTÁ DEL ASCO, PERO DE NUEVO, ES LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO HACER. ESPERO QUE SE DIVIRTIERAN, ESTO ES COMEDIA.**

 **REVIEWS? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA, HOLA! PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO, SÉ QUE NO HE PUBLICADO EN SEMANA Y ALGO Y ES QUE ESTAS SON MIS PRIMERAS VACACIONES DESDE HACE DOS AÑOS Y PUES COMO DICE ESTE CAPITULO, ESTO NO ES FÁCIL. QUIERO COMPENSARLOS Y DECIDÍ QUE QUERÍA QUE EL CAPITULO FUESE LARGO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DE ANTE MANO DISCULPEN SI HAY ERRORES O PARTES QUE NO SE ENTIENDE, LO MALO DE HACER UN CAPITULO LARGO ES QUE A VECES ES DIFÍCIL EDITARLO. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJARON UN REVIEW POR EL CAPITULO PASADO, ME MOTIVAN A CONTINUAR.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3** **: "** _Esto no es tan fácil"_

Viernes. El último día de clase, la antesala para la noche más esperada de la semana, el adiós a los profesores, el adiós al uniforme y el día en que si eres un profesor un tanto enojado con la vida podías ir a las Tres Escobas y emborracharte hasta el siguiente día. Por supuesto, esto no iba a pasar. Lo que sí iba a pasar era que tanto como Hermione Granger y Severus Snape iban a despertar para su primer día de clases. Por así decirlo.

La alarma sonó a las 7:00 am en punto, aunque Severus estaba despierto desde las 5:30. Le había costado volver a dormirse por lo que se lo pasó pensando en su pequeño problema con la despedida de soltera de la Srta. Johnson y como escapar de esa fiesta. Al no encontrar respuesta alguna se levantó de la cama y fue al baño para mojarse la cara. Miró su melena rizada y revuelta en el espejo. Se veía como una jungla. No tenía ganas de lidiar con el cepillo por ahora.

Tomó las prendas que estaban sobre una silla y con magia se quitó la ropa. No se percató que estaba delante del espejo. Granger tenía un cuerpo curioso, si era la palabra apropiada. Sus melados ojos recorrían las pieles albas y tersas como si de un bosque se tratase; a pesar de ser menuda, las colinas de su cuerpo eran notorias, en especial las partes del sur y del norte. Un fuerte sonrojo tiñó de carmesí sus mejillas y se apartó del espejo. Esto era extraño. Por lo general, el jamás se avergonzaba ante el cuerpo de una mujer y mucho menos tenia pudor ante su desnudez. Eso había sido una reacción inconsciente.

Hermione terminó de lavarse la cabeza y envolvió su cabello y su cuerpo con una bata negra que había encontrado. Se había concentrado totalmente en tocar únicamente el cuerpo de su profesor de la cintura para arriba y olvidar por completo el resto. La joven tenía grabada en su mente una advertencia: No tocar ni mirar. Cuando había estado enjabonando la parte superior se dio cuenta de que el profesor tenía un pecho duro, su contextura era delgada y no tenía un cuerpo marcado por músculos grandes, en realidad era como el cuerpo fibroso de un atleta.

Se lavó los dientes, secó su cabello, aplicó un poco de crema que había encontrado en su cara, cuello y codos; y por supuesto, no podría olvidar usar una loción que estaba sobre su mesita de noche que olía a menta y sándalo. _Olía a hombre_ , pensó fugazmente. Descartó aquel pensamiento mientras aplicaba la loción sobre sus ropas negras que se había puesto con magia.

El negro cabello cepilló, suaves y simples rizos formó entre sus dedos los cuales se deshicieron en menos de un batir de sus pestañas. Al parecer no habría rizos alborotados hoy, Snape era lacio y no había forma de cambiarlo. Transformó un pedazo de papel en una cinta negra y se ató el cabello con ella dejando un par de mechones para enmarcar aquel rostro agrio y pálido.

Severus estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas tratando de abrochar el sujetador de algodón blanco. Él sabía muy bien cómo funcionaban esas horribles cosas, pero su experiencia había sido quitarlos, jamás ponerlos. Los brazos le dolían ya de estar tanto tiempo doblados y sus torpes dedos no le permitían poner el broche. Cansado, optó por ponerse la blusa, después de todo qué tan importante es usar un sujetador. Abrochó su blusa, subió su falda, se puso las medias y los zapatos, ajustó su corbata y se miró frente al espejo. Tal vez hubiese sido buena idea usar el sujetador después de todo… Esperaba que nadie lo notase si usaba capa. Se veía ridículo, toda su autoestima estaba por los suelos después de que notó la altura de la falda y como las medias enmarcaban sus piernas.

Aún había tiempo, ambos ya había alistado los materiales para sus clases, habían repasado una y otra vez lo que tenían que hacer, en especial Severus. Pero ahora, solo faltaba una cosa que hacer.

—Esto no es tan difícil, Hermione. Esto no es difícil. — Se dijo a si misma mirando el inodoro blanco frente a ella.

— Es solo ir al baño, como siempre lo has hecho...— Snape tomó un poco de papel higiénico y empezó a limpiar la superficie de la taza del baño.

— Solo que parada.

—Solo que sentado.

Era la última cosa que ambos tenían que hacer antes de salir de sus habitaciones para ir a las clases. Y si no lo hacían, lo más probable era que necesitaran que cambiarse de ropa interior más tarde.

¡Solo era ir al baño!

Snape tomó aire y se levantó la falda escolar torpemente para a continuación bajarse las bragas blancas de algodón. Esto no era tan complicado hasta ahora. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre la fría superficie. Dejó un siseo escapar de sus labios rosados y no pudo evitar notar como si estuviera sentado sobre unas tibias almohadas. Sintió que se hundía. Se estaba deslizando dentro del inodoro. Literalmente, se estaba cayendo dentro. Que humillante. Tal vez no debió levantar esa tapa que servía de protección. Se levantó, la bajo y volvió a sentarse. Mucho mejor.

Eso había sido torpe, muy torpe y vergonzoso. Se relajó poco a poco hasta que escuchó el sonido entrecortado de gotas cayendo. Qué alivio.

Hermione bajó la cremallera de su pantalón al igual que los boxers un poco. Aquel órgano extraño de su escondite salió. Decidió no mirar, aun no sé sentía preparada para explorar su nuevo cuerpo y esperaba que Snape pensara igual que ella. Preocupada miró su reflejo en el agua y decidió que se tomaría unos minutos.

" _Debes sostenerlo cuidadosamente y apuntar, no lo muevas o terminarás salpicando todo"._

¿Qué más da?, pensó. Aquella espada agarró y con miedo apuntó, un suspiró soltó y poco a poco se relajó, estando ya en su concentración solo oyó el sonido liquido de aquel chorro amarillo cayendo al vacío.

— Ok, ok, estoy bien.

Sintió que esa cosa se alargaba y el miedo dejo paso libre al alivio y al placer. Nunca se había sentido tan agradecida de usar un sanitario. Cuando hubo terminado, abrió los ojos solo para ver el pequeño desastre que había dejado en las orillas y en el suelo, pero para ser el primer intento no estaba tan mal.

Snape estaba subiéndose las bragas de algodón blanco cuando sintió que algo escurría por sus piernas. Asqueroso. Había olvidado el papel higiénico. Generalmente, él no lo usaba, con una sacudida bastaba. Se sentía extraño, el suave pedazo de papel había descendido a una zona delicada y prohibida del cuerpo de Hermione. Cuando volviese a su cuerpo recordaría limpiar antes y lavarse bien la boca después de satisfacer a sus amantes.

Hermione limpió las últimas gotas que colgaban vacilantes, se sentía avergonzada. No es que nunca antes hubiese visto un miembro varonil, había visto dibujos en libros de anatomía y convivir con dos hombres durante un año en una tienda pequeña compartiendo el baño hacía imposible que esos momentos no se dieran; sin embargo no esperaba que su primera interacción directa fuese yendo al baño.

—¡Hermione! ¡Ya vamos! — Ginny tocó la puerta exactamente diez minutos antes de las 8. Severus ni se molestó en abrir ya que la pelirroja entró como un torbellino a su habitación.

—Buenos días, Weasley… Ginny. Buenos días, Ginny — Saludó dándole la espalda, fingiendo que ponía un libro en su maletín.

—¿Ya te sientes de mejor humor? Recuerda que hoy es nuestra noche. ¡Ya te quiero ver con ese vestido negro! Hablé con Angelina ayer y dice que nos esperara a las del castillo al frente del restaurante de siempre, ahí nos reuniremos con Fleur, Katie, Alice y otras chicas más y luego nos iremos a festejar como se debe — Dijo mirándose en el espejo de Hermione, retocando un poco su maquillaje casi imperceptible — Por cierto, ¿Cómo es posible que aún no estés lista? El desayuno ya va a ser servido.

—Ya estoy listo, lista — Se corrigió. Involuntariamente su ceño se frunció.

—Claro que no. No te has maquillado, ni siquiera te has peinado y ¿Estás usando sujetador? —Snape no pudo evitar que el sonrojo típico de Hermione volviera a teñir sus mejillas. Tendría que aprender a controlar eso. — Eso pensé. Ven aquí, te voy a arreglar.

Snape se sintió violado. Usado, manoseado, maltratado y violado. Ginevra Weasley podía ser cruel si quería. Había atacado su cara con una cosa con pinzas que se presionaba en sus pestañas para rizarlas, había usado un pincel negro para hacerle líneas sobre los parpados, había empolvado su cara así como también usado ese endemoniado lápiz labial. Se había internado en ese nido de pájaros que tenía en la cabeza y lo había atado en una trenza gordita y despeinada que le daba un toque muy juvenil. Y para terminar le había puesto el sujetador… Había perdido su autoestima al verse en falda, ahora había perdido su dignidad cuando Ginny tocó lo que ahora eran sus pechos para acomodarlos dentro del brazier. ¡¿Qué más le iban a quitar, por Merlín?! ¡¿Su orgullo?!

* * *

—¿Qué clase tenemos ahora? — Preguntó a la pelirroja después de terminarse su café. Harry habia notado ese pequeño detalle. Conocía muy bien a Hermione, ella era de las personas que gustaban de cosas dulces a la hora de comer, así que verla rechazar el zumo de naranja por un café y reemplazar su tostada por un croissant era algo que cambiaba a su rutina. Su simple y predecible rutina.

—Alguien se levantó algo olvidadiza esta mañana — Dijo Ginny terminándose el yogur.

—Mione, tú jamás te olvidarías de eso, es más, eres la que siempre nos los recuerdas. Ten. — Ronald le tendió una tostada con mermelada que ella recibió con incomodidad, no le gustaba el dulce.

—Pero si lo preguntas, Herms, tenemos Cuidado de Criatura.

—Oh, cierto, ¿Terminaste el ensayo? — Preguntó Ron — ¿Me lo prestas? Me faltan unas líneas para terminarlo.

—No — Respondió Snape fríamente poniendo los ojos en blanco y mirando en dirección a la mesa de los profesores buscando a su cuerpo. Dio un respingo cuando sintió como el pelirrojo se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba llenándolo de mimos y suplicas.

—Anda, Mione, dime que sí. Tú sabes que me esforcé, solo necesito unas cinco líneas, por favor, por favor, por favor.

Severus se quedó tieso. ¿Acaso Weasley estaba tocándolo? ¡¿A él?! ¿Acaso Weasley quería seguir viviendo? Porque si quería, debía retirar sus brazos de fideo antes de que él se los arrancara para usarlos como bastones. Snape se removió incómodamente entre los brazos de Ron y trató de sacarse de ellos. Ron solo rio, a veces su Mione podía ponerse algo gruñona, pero todo se le quitaba con un beso. Agachó la cabeza y juntó sus labios para darle un beso a la castaña quien giró la cara gusto a tiempo rechazando el beso y soltándose de inmediato.

—¡¿Qué tienes, Weasley?! ¡Estás loco! Vuelve a tocarme y te daré un…— El salón se quedó en silencio. Todos miraban a la mesa de los Gryffindor, sobre todo a la pareja. Snape tenía tomado a Ron por la corbata y este estaba inclinado sobre ella con expresión de pánico. Sus amigos estaban en shock y no se atrevían moverse. Hermione se levantò de la mesa de profesores al igual que Minerva. Esto estaba mal.

—O… o te daré un golpecito… aquí — Terminó dándole un pequeño golpecito en su mejilla. Lo soltó, le acomodó la corbata y volvió a su desayuno esperando que la tierra lo tragase. Hermione se cubrió la cara con las manos y quiso correr hasta Ron y asegurarse de que estaba bien antes de ir y golpear a Severus.

—Herms, esto no es divertido —Regañó Harry — Pídele disculpas a Ron.

—… Perdón.

—Sabes, Hermione, si no quieres que sea cariñoso solo dilo, no actúes como una loca — Se levantó de la mesa y se fue seguido por Harry.

—Espero que esto sea una faceta, Herms — Dijo Ginny mientras también se levantaba para irse a clases, a Snape no le quedó de otra que seguirla. Ella no estaba molesta, Snape sabía leer muy bien a las personas, pero sería preferible no decir nada por ahora.

Severus caminó junto a Ginny detrás de Ron y Harry que conversaban con Neville. Mientras se dirigían a clases, Ginny notó que había varias miradas dirigidas a su amiga castaña. No creía que fuese la trenza recién hecha ya que muchas veces ella iba a clases así, tampoco sería la falda aunque no evitó mirar disimuladamente atrás para ver si se le había manchado o estaba levantada. Mientras tanto, Severus tenía sus propios problemas como para prestarle atención a esas miradas. ¡Su sujetador le apretaba!

Por Merlín, Morgana y Circe, esto era una tortura. ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que usar esto? Sentía como la parte de abajo se le clavaba en las costillas, le picaba y las tiras le incomodaban los hombros. Solo quería quitárselo ya. Sus manos subieron instintivamente hacia sus pechos para acomodarse el sujetador y en el mejor de los casos, quitárselo. Por fin pudo tomar a través del uniforme la parte de la base del sujetador, debajo de las copas, y lo levantó sintiendo inmediatamente ardor al despegar la tela apretada de su piel, luego picor y por último alivio.

Ginny entendió el porqué de las miradas. Su amiga estaba haciendo un espectáculo en medio del viaducto.

—¡Herms! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué crees que haces? — Exclamó a la vez que tomaba las manos de la castaña para detenerla, el aro del sujetador se volvió a clavar en sus costillas.

—Esta endemoniada cosa me aprieta, me pica y me la voy a quitar — Respondió soltándose del agarre de Ginny.

Harry y Ron se detuvieron al notar que las jóvenes no las seguían. Vieron al otro lado del viaducto a la pelirroja y a la castaña peleando por algo que solo ellas sabrían que era.

— ¡Hey! ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó Ron levantando un brazo como señal para que lo notaran.

— Sí, ya los alcanzamos, adelántense. Los chicos dieron por sentado eso y siguieron su camino hasta los exteriores del castillo cerca al bosque.

— Quiero quitármelo, no lo soporto.

— Pues tendrás que hacerlo, ¿acaso quieres que todos notes que no traes nada? Yo sé que es incómodo, no hay nada más delicioso que quitárselo, pero hasta que acabes las clases no podrás.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quién fue el idiota que inventó esto?

— No lo sé, pero al menos ayuda a que nos vean a los ojos y no a otro lado, así que deja de quejarte y vamos rápido, hoy estás rara.

La clase de Cuidado de Criaturas no fue mejor. Por alguna razón hacia más calor de lo usual y eso sumado a que en serio sentía que en cualquier momento iba a terminar con un pulmón perforado, solo provocaron que el mal humor de Snape aumentara y se escapara por los poros del cuerpo de la chica Granger. No solo Ginny lo notó, también el profesor y los alumnos cercanos a ella ya que cada vez que trataba de tocar a su animal designado este le gruñía. Hermione nunca había sido mala con los animales, ellos la amaban, pero esta vez parecía que estuvieran a punto de atacarla en cuanto se girara.

A Hermione, en cambio, no le iba tan mal. Su primera clase del día era con los inocentes y asustadizos niños de primer año quienes le tenían tanto miedo al profesor que no les importaba que hiciese o dijese algo fuera de lo común.

Hermione se sentía nerviosa, pero supo controlar muy bien sus nervios aunque a veces no podía evitar jugar con su coleta. Les entregó el examen a los niños quienes inmediatamente se pusieron a responder, así que lo único que se escuchaba era el rasgar de las plumas y la respiración de todos en el aula. Fue una suerte para Hermione que el pequeño grupo de Slytherin y Hufflepuff de hoy se demoraran toda la hora para resolver el examen que no estaba muy difícil en realidad.

Ginny acompañaba a Hermione (Snape) al baño de mujeres del estadio de Quidditch. Uno de los animales de Hagrid la había atacado por cargarlo de la manera equivocada. Ahora la chica le estaba limpiando unos rasguños en sus codos y limpiándole el cabello.

— Los animales me odian.

— Es raro, es como si te desconocieran, ellos suelen adorarte, el que te atacó ha trabajado contigo por tres clases.

— Pues, parece que olvido nuestra relación.

— Tienes suerte de que no fue nada grave, solo fue algo superficial y con este tónico parecerá que nunca pasó nada, siempre lo usamos cuando nos lastimamos en los entrenamientos y podrás usar ese sexy vestido para esta noche. — Anunció terminando de aplicarle la medicina. Snape se removió incómodo. ¿Usar vestido? ¿Él? ¿Qué no era suficiente con obligarle a usar falda?

— Hablando de eso, me estuve sintiendo algo mal y creo que mejor no voy — Dijo fingiendo la voz baja y la más amable que podía. Ginny enarcó una ceja y luego soltó una carcajada.

—Sí no te conociera tan bien, Herms, diría que no quieres ir. Pero has estado hablando de esto durante el último mes, sin mencionar que nos ofrecimos a organizarle la despedida y que me arrastraste por cada tienda hasta que encontramos el vestido perfecto. Vamos, no seas aguafiestas.

¿Ella había organizado la despedida? ¿Ella había demorado un mes en buscar un vestido? ¡Estaba más ansiosa que la misma novia! ¿Hace cuánto que Granger no salía?

—Vamos, tenemos clase con Snape y recuerda que luego de clases nos alistaremos para salir.

Lo había olvidado completamente, hoy tenia clases con los de último año, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Al menos se aseguraría que Granger no había lastimado su cuerpo aún. Pero también quería decir que Granger estaría simulando ser él delante de los alumnos de último año y sobre todo, delante del grupito de Potter. Este no podía empeorar.

* * *

Suspiró. Estaba un poco demasiado nerviosa, estaba a punto de entrar a un aula de clases repleta de alumnos de séptimo año que en su mayoría le odiaba a dictar pociones sin haber preparado clase alguna. Y, para empeorarlo todo, iba a encontrarse con su cuerpo habitado ahora por el profesor que se suponía debía dictar esa clase y no ella. Debió tomarse otra taza de café en el desayuno.

¿Qué le dijo Snape? No ser amable, no tener paciencia, no sonreír, no ayudar, no hablar; solo entrar por la puerta tratando de intimidar, decir _"Buenos días, hoy habrá examen_ " y repetirlos. Simple, fácil, pan comido, con los ojos cerrados, lo haría hasta dormida. Entonces, ¿por qué le temblaban las piernas?

Sonó la campana anunciando el cambio de clases. Era hora de trabajar... ¡Ella nunca había trabajado! No profesionalmente al menos.

¡Concéntrate, Herms!

Giró el picaporte y la puerta se abrió. Los alumnos ya estaban en sus puestos. La ruidosa aula se silenció totalmente en cuanto la puerta golpeó la pared. Miraban al frente y no se atrevían a voltear por temor a toparse cara a cara con el temido murciélago de las mazmorras.

— Buenos días, alumnos. Hoy tendrán...

Apenas pudo dar dos pasos cuando sintió que algo tiraba del él. Se detuvo y notó que su capa estaba atorada entre las bisagras de la puerta. ¡Ay no!

— Hoy... Hoy tendremos, tendrán, tendrán un examen sobre las últimas dos clases, así que... — Continuo hablando mientras trataba de liberar la tela negra de su prisión — Saquen... Solo sus... Plumas... Y... Guarden todo.

Logró liberarse. Bien. Todo iba bien.

Severus ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos. Granger iba a arruinar su imagen. Levantó la mirada para ver a su yo repartiendo los exámenes con magia. ¿ESTABA USANDO UNA CINTA EN EL CABELLO? ¿QUÉ SE PUSO EN LA CARA? ¿ACASO ESTABA POSANDO?

Recibió el suyo y se dispuso a _"resolverlo_ ". Si ella iba a arruinar su imagen, él iba a arruinar sus notas.

Hermione se sentó en el escritorio en silencio entrelazando los dedos y usándolos como un soporte para su barbilla. Otra vez a esperar. La primera clase no fue tan mala, había estado revisando unos ensayos, subiendo algunos puntos en ellos ya que estaban bien, no perfectos, pero bien; pero ahora ya no tenía nada que hacer más que ver a sus compañeros resolver un examen que ella haría muy fácilmente en tres minutos.

Miró en dirección de Snape, más bien, en dirección a su cuerpo que era controlado por Snape. Se había peinado y vestido correctamente, no creí que Snape fuese capaz de eso, de seguro fue Ginny. Suspiró aliviada al saber que su amiga siempre estaría ahí para asegurarse de que no cometiera una locura. Al mismo tiempo se preocupó por Snape. Había olvidado por completo lo de la despedida de soltera de Angelina y él tendría que ir por ella. Esto iba a salir mal, lo presentía, y no quería arruinarle la fiesta a su amiga. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a su coleta como si jugará con ella. Alguna que otra risilla se escuchó pero fue callada rápidamente.

Volvió a mirar en dirección a Snape quien lo miraba fijamente con sus maleados ojos asesinos y murmurando entre dientes algo como " _Deja de hacer eso_ ". Hermione bajó su mano y volvió a sentarse derecha. Snape estaba enojado, y aun estando en su cuerpo podía formar esa mueca de desagrado eterno en su rostro.

 _"Ya verás, Granger. Me estás arruinando la vida y mi imagen delante de mis alumnos, a ver si sigues peinándote tu odioso cabello cuando repruebes este examen"._

¿Acaso había hecho lo que creía? ¿Estaba leyendo la mente de Snape? No sabía que podía hacer eso antes, esto era nuevo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Snape?

 _¿Cuáles son los ingredientes para la poción de Wiggenweld?_

No, no, no, no, esa no era la respuesta, estaba respondiendo mal a propósito. Tenía que parar. Ahora

— ¡Ay!

Los alumnos levantaron la vista en dirección a la causante del ruido que no era otra que Hermione Granger que se agarraba la cabeza, como si le hubiesen dado un golpe muy fuerte.

"Granger, salga de mi cabeza".

—¿Todo bien, Srta. Granger?

— Sí, profesor.

—Bien. Todos vuelvan a sus exámenes.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso podía leer las mentes ahora? Tal vez estar en el cuerpo de Snape venía con beneficios además de la altura.

"Por supuesto que tiene beneficios, Granger. Ahora deje de jugar con la Legeremancia antes de que termine destruyendo mi mente".

" _Profesor Snape, ¿puede escucharme?"_

"Por supuesto que puedo, estás pensando en mi mente, estás conectado conmigo".

 _"Pero yo no sé Legeremancia, señor_ ".

"No sorprende, pero recuerde que usted está ahora en mi cuerpo y posee mis habilidades también. Supongo que como no sabe controlarlas del todo, la conexión entre nosotros se hace más fuerte, pero ahora salga de mi cabeza ya que me está provocando dolor".

" _Lo haré cuando deje de arruinar mis notas_ ".

"¡Adiós!"

Hermione perdió la conexión con Snape. Había sido una experiencia extraña. Se preguntó si tendría otras habilidades que Snape tenía, tal vez sería útil aprovecharlas.

—¿Quiénes ya terminaron? —Se puede decir que tal vez el 99% del salón levantó la mano, todos excepto Hermione (Snape). Algunos se rieron, que la sabelotodo Gryffindor no pudiese terminar un examen era algo que no se veía todos los días, en especial en uno de pociones. —Bueno, los que acabaron entreguen.

Los alumnos fueron uno por uno al escritorio del profesor a dejar sus exámenes, Snape se aseguró de escribir la respuesta más absurda y larga que se le vino a la mente antes de ir a dejar su examen. Que Granger se divirtiera corrigiendo eso.

—Bueno, alumnos, hicieron el examen más rápido de lo que esperaba. ¿Estuvo tan fácil? —No hubo respuesta alguna — Mmmm... Bueno, ¿qué tal una ronda de preguntas extras? Para subir algunos puntos — Dijo después de darle una leída rápida a las respuestas escritas por sus compañeros de clase. Después de todo, con tantos beneficios que se tenían al tener acceso al registro de notas sería un crimen no usarlos.

Algunos alumnos asintieron tímidamente ya que no estaban fiados de las intenciones de Snape, es más, jamás pensaron que él quisiese subir puntos. Alguien debió haberle echado algo a su desayuno esa mañana porque estaba demasiado raro.

Snape se estaba jalando los cabellos, eso no podía estar pasando. ¡Granger iba a regalar puntos! A él no le gustaba dar puntos y mucho menos regalarlos esos niñatos hormonados debían ganárselo. Él podría responder todas las preguntas para que no subiera puntos a nadie, pero se las ganaría Granger. No podía hacer nada por ahora.

— ¿Cómo se llama la poción que cura los envenenamientos? — Todo el salón levantó la mano esperando ser elegido, todos excepto Snape.

¡¿ES EN SERIO?! ¡¿CÓMO SE LE OCURRE PREGUNTAR ESO?!

— Antídoto para venenos comunes

— Correcto, un punto para Ravenclaw. ¿Cómo se llama el ingrediente principal de la poción embellecedora?

—El bubotuberculo.

— Correcto, un punto para Gryffindor.

—¡Es suficiente! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer ese tipo de preguntas?! Estás insultando a su inteligencia, estás regalando puntos en mi clase.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Hermione Granger lo había hecho otra vez, estaba convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de todo Hogwarts con tanta ira en tan pequeño cuerpo.

—Srta. Granger, ¿querría por favor quedarse después de clases? — Todos los alumnos levantaron la vista en dirección al profesor de pociones. ¿Acaso había dicho " _por favor_ "? Esto debía ser una broma, ya era extraño y un tanto tenebroso ver a Snape más amable y sonriente de vez en cuando, pero que dijera " _por favor_ " era llevar ese cambio a un nivel nuevo. Debían estar soñando, no había otra explicación.

—Por supuesto, señor. — Al tocar el timbre, el aula se vació dejando solos a la pareja. Snape se aseguró de que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada, no quería que nadie viese a la castaña gritarle a su cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué demonios traes en la cabeza?! ¡En mi cabeza! Te di una orden, Granger, una simple orden. No hacer el ridículo y acabas de arruinar mi imagen de años en segundos.

—Lo lamento, yo… —Snape volvió a regañarla, el profesor bajó la mirada esperando que el regaño termine.

—No, señorita, estamos juntos en esto y no puedes cambiar mi vida por completo. Debiste avisarme de tu pequeña fiesta, Granger. No sabía que hacer ayer cuando me enteré. Fue muy desconsiderado de tu parte. — Regaño esperando que Hermione siguiera con la mirada caída para poder acomodarse el sujetador sin que ella lo notase.

— Lo sé y lo siento. Yo lo olvidé. Pasaron muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo y olvide algo que...

—Que estuviste hablando por meses, ya lo sé, tus niñatos amigos me lo dijeron — Hermione levantó la mirada y le dio un manotazo a su propia mano para que Snape parara de tocarse, tocarla.

— No hagas eso, la gente mira. Ya me disculpe, ¿sí? Ahora tienes que hacerme un favor y debes ir.

— Ah no, eso sí que no, jovencita. No pienso ir a una despedida de soltera para que hombres semidesnudos muevan su pelvis en mi cara. Así que aborta esa idea. — Respondió enojado, su ceño se frunció y Hermione observó como esa mueca de amargura invadía su rostro conquistándolo por completo, aunque a diferencia de Snape, ella se ponía roja y sus cachetes se inflaban un poco. Ye entendía porque sus amigos no la tomaban en serio cuando se enojaba hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

— Por favor, Snape, llevo organizando esto con las chicas desde hace un mes, no puedo fallarle a Angelina. La reservación del bar está a mi nombre, no podrían entrar sin mí. Te divertirás.

Lo último lo dijo porque en fin, necesitaba aliviar un poco la noticia para Snape. Pero se notaba de antemano que el señor no iría.

—No iré, fin de la conversación y no trates de convencerme. Ahora yo tengo problemas serios como el hecho de que estas siendo amable con mis alumnos y les subes puntos o como que te pares posando como si fuese una pasarela. ¿Qué te dije acerca de la forma de caminar?

— Sin contonear las caderas, ya lo sé, prometo no volverlo a hacer pero, por favor, tienes que ir esta noche. Las chicas te cuidaran. Solo debes estar sentado, la que debe divertirse es Angelina principalmente y se sentirá mal si no voy. Por favor.

—No... ¡Ay!

" _Por favor, Snape, debes ir, si no me quedare en tu mente hasta que enloquezcas. Recuerda que ahora estás en mi cuerpo y yo no tengo la resistencia que tú tienes con la Oclumancia"._

— ¡Sal de mi cabeza ahora! ¡Me duele! — Gritó agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Se sentía mareado como si su cabeza fuese un tambor y ahora estuvieran tocándolo.

 _"Tiene que ir, prométame que irá y me detendré"._

—No... ¡Pare! ¡Por favor!

 _"No hasta qué acepte"_

A Hermione también le dolía, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Finalmente, Snape dijo las palabras que tanto quería oír.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo consideraré pero detente. — Severus cayó sobre sus rodillas cuando finalmente Hermione salió de su cabeza. Eso había dolido.

— Nos veremos después de clases, necesito ayudarte a prepararte para la noche. Y también darte indicaciones de lo que debes hacer.

—Me las pagarás, Granger— Dijo antes de cerrar con un portazo. Hermione se masajeo el puente de la nariz hasta el momento en que se sintió incomoda por ser muy grande. Tendría que encontrar la forma de obligarlo a ir.

* * *

Hermione miraba a Snape sentado en su cama con los brazos cruzados. Estaba enojado. Tenía el ceño fruncido y el labio inferior sobresalía de forma tierna en señal de puchero. En realidad se veía muy tierna como para tomar en serio su enojo. ¿En serio se veía así a diario? Eso explicaba porque a veces no la tomaban en serio hasta que ya era muy tarde.

—Tienes que ir.

—No.

—Irás.

—¡No!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se cubrió el rostro con una mano en señal de cansancio. Su nariz ganchuda seguía incomodándola. En serio, a veces se preguntaba como Snape no la encontraba molesta. El hombre alto sujetó el colgador de madera que tenía un vestido negro entallado y corto. Hermione lo había comprado hace dos semanas en una tienda muggle y desde que lo vio en el escaparate supo que ese era el vestido correcto para esa noche. Por supuesto, no contaba con este " _pequeño"_ inconveniente que arruinaría por completo la primera de las dos noches más esperadas en el mes.

—Le prometí que iría y sabes tan bien como yo que ni Ginny ni Luna permitirán que me pierda esto.

—Ni siquiera conozco a esa chica así que no me importa que tengas un compromiso hasta con la mismísima Reina, no iré. — Fueron sus palabras finales antes de levantarse, darse la vuelta y meterse al baño a encerrarse.

—No puedes quedarte toda la noche encerrado ahí.

—Claro que puedo, Granger, y lo hare.

—Recuerda que es mi cuerpo el que ira, no el tuyo. Así que yo decido que harás y adonde iras. Espere mucho por esa fiesta y no me la perderé. Así no vaya, tú iras — Aclaró — Así que prepárate para una sesión de belleza de emergencia y más vale que no hagas ruido si no quieres que me descubran aquí.

—No lo hare, no me harás nada. Tal vez no sea mi cuerpo, pero puedo decidir sobre él —Snape no iba a abrir la puerta, no por un buen rato ya que tenía las manos ocupadas con las tijeras como para quitarle la llave a la puerta.

 _Despídete del nido de pájaros que llevas en la cabeza, Granger._

Snape corto todo lo que pudo del largo cabello rizado de Hermione pero al hacerlo sin desenredarlo quedó totalmente desigual aunque tampoco era como si le importará, después de todo no era su cuerpo. A ver si Granger seguía insistiendo después de ver su cabeza.

— Snape, ábreme o abriré yo.

No recibió respuesta por lo que abrió con un " _Alohomora_ " y revelarse ante una Hermione con un mal corte de cabello. De sus manos colgaba una tijera y alrededor de sus pies yacían los rizos castaños ya sin vida.

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Esto es una venganza por lo de la cinta de cabello? — La destrozada Gryffindor se arrodillo junto a lo que quedaba de su cabello y lo recogió con cuidado tratando de contener las lágrimas

— Es solo cabello, crecerá.

— Eres un ser humano despreciable, eres cruel y egoísta. Por eso todos en el castillo te odian y no te toleran, se supone que estamos en esto juntos.

—¿Yo egoísta? Tú eres la que me obliga a ir a una fiesta con personas que no conozco sin importarte mi opinión.

—Yo…Yo… Yo —Hermione se levantó del suelo y acorraló a Snape en su alcoba. —Quiero golpearte. —Hermione no podía controlar aquel instinto y no pudo evitar que su mano se formara en un puño que estaba listo para golpear a la pared evadiendo su cara. Snape abrió los ojos cual búho, estaba en un estado de shock temblando y con los ojos húmedos, los sentimientos de Granger estaba saliendo de su cuerpo. Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se apartó rápidamente cubriendo su boca con sus manos —Oh, por Merlín, lo siento, lo siento, perdón. Yo no quiso hacer eso… Solo sentí que… que yo… perdón.

Hermione abrazó a su cuerpo y le acarició el cabello tratando de calmarse a sí misma. Snape se quedó muy quieto esperando que el momento pasara. Esto no era incomodo, pero no le gustaba del todo. Los sentimientos de Granger seguían saliendo de sí como lagrimas saladas que se perdían en sus mejillas.

—Déjame arreglar ese desastre —Tomó las tijeras que Snape había dejado en el lavabo y se dispuso a cortar lo mejor posible su cabello. Severus miraba atentamente como Hermione le cortaba lo mejor que podía con sus hábiles dedos. Más cabello caía al suelo y en cierta forma, al ver su rostro cambiado debido al nuevo corte, Snape pudo entender porque le había dolido tanto a Granger que le hubiese cortado su larga cabellera.

Cuando terminó, Hermione guardó las tijeras y limpió el cabello en el suelo con magia. El corte había quedado bien. Tenía los mechones más largos adelante y el resto más pequeño atrás hasta que se le podía ver el cuello. Lo había visto en alguna revista muggle y le gustó. Le quedaba bien. Y sus rizos se notaban mucho más; tal vez no había sido mala idea. Pasó el cepillo por su cabellera, Snape sintió una corriente eléctrica cuando sus dedos largos tocaban su cuello expuesto. Le gustaba, era una sensación extraña y ajena s él, pero le gustaba la cercanía de Granger.

— ¿Cómo me veo? — Preguntó al profesor. Severus posó su mirada en su reflejo.

— Nada mal — Snape pasó las manos por su actual cabello castaño. Si se veía bien. — Lamento lo de su cabello, no debí hacer eso. No fue la forma.

—No puedo creer que el profesor Snape me esté pidiendo disculpas. — Dijo con una sonrisa jocosa en la cara pálida — Sin embargo tiene razón, es solo cabello. Crecerá.

En la habitación se instaló un silencio muy cómodo entre ellos. Hermione aun no había quitado sus manos de los hombros de Snape y este aún no se levantaba, solo se miraban a los ojos a través del espejo. Snape notó que estaba sonrojado, tal vez eran los instintos del cuerpo de Granger que aún no podía controlar como lo era el sonrojo expresivo de sus sentimientos. Hermione sintió como una sensación cálida en el corazón y no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—Continuemos, debemos depilarte.

A Snape no le gustaba esa idea, no le gustaba para nada.

— Muy bien, puede que esto te queme un poco — Hermione empezó a esparcir la cera tibia sobre la piel sensible de sus axilas. Snape empezó a gritar, esto era una tortura

—Ya no quiero, ya no quiero. Por favor, detente.

—No puedes usar el vestido si no te depilas ahí. Es un sacrificio que todas las mujeres hacen.

—Yo no soy mujer... Esto quema. ¿No es más fácil usar un hechizo depilador? — Preguntó aguantando el hormigueo doloroso que se sentía en los brazos por la posición.

—Pues sí, pero eso lo uso para cuando no sale todo, además así queda mejor— En realidad estaba mintiendo. Ella usaba hechizo depilador ya que había descubierto el beneficio indoloro de usarlo, solo quería vengarse de Snape — Ok, sacaré uno a la cuenta de tres. Trata de no gritar. Uno, dos, tres.

Snape no gritó, a él le arrancaron el grito a la fuerza. Hermione presionaba su mano en la parte afectada y aplicó una loción que calmó un poco el ardor

—No fue tan malo, ahora falta el otro

—¿Otro? No, no, ya no quiero — Pidió con los ojos húmedos

— Hagamos esto de una vez, aún me faltan las cejas y revisar las piernas. — Snape iba a llorar. Estúpida Granger. Estúpida cera. Estúpida fiesta.

Snape de dejó caer sobre la cama totalmente adolorido. Nunca le había ardido tanto el cuerpo. Fue una suerte que Hermione tuvieras muchas de esas lociones calmantes en su baño. Hablando de ella, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

— Ponte esto y luego podrás ponerte el vestido.

Snape levantó la vista. Hermione sostenía entre sus manos lencería negra. No. Ni en sueños. Suficiente tenía con usar ropa interior de algodón blanco de mujer como para aumentarle eso.

—¿No prefieres que vaya así? Se ve bonito.— Se reincorporó un poco sobre el colchón tratando de exhibir la ropa que usaba en ese momento que consistía en una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos shorts de dormir rojos, por supuesto no traía sujetador.

—En primer lugar, esa es parte de mi pijama. Segundo, no creo que ni Angelina ni Ginny tomen bien que vaya así. Anda, ve a cambiarte.

Severus tomó las prendas y se metió al baño a regañadientes. Se desnudó y se vistió con la lencería negra. Se sentía extraño. Generalmente a él le gustaban ese tipo de prendas, no en él, por supuesto, pero si en brujas que gustaban de su compañía. Salió del baño y fue a verse en el espejo de cuerpo entero mientras Hermione buscaba el vestido.

No se veía nada mal. La ropa tenía encaje en el sujetador, pero era muy decente para sr lencería. Esperaba que Hermione lo hubiese adaptado para que su comodidad. Hermione tenía un buen cuerpo: Caderas anchas, cintura pequeña, no era voluminosa en la parte superior, tenía un rostro bonito con facciones delicadas y piernas largas que en tacones serían provocadoras. Puso sus manos en las caderas y se apreció de pies a cabeza, de esquina a esquina, de abajo a arriba. Ella era bonita. Él era bonito, si fuese hombre voltearía a verla.

Un momento... ¡Él es hombre! ¡¿EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO?! Estaba hablando de Granger, la insufrible sabelotodo Granger, la ratona de biblioteca. Tenía que dejar de pensar así. Hermione le pasó el vestido entallado y negro.

—¿Y el resto? — Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y solo le tendió la prenda.

—Bien, te ayudo a ponértelo. — Hermione le ayudó con el vestido, se aseguró de que le entrara correctamente. Le gustaba mucho como le quedaba, aunque tal vez no servía de nada si Snape no sabia lucirlo.

— Me siento ridículo. Me siento extraño. Hace solo 36 horas tenía mi autoestima por los cielos y ahora estoy atrapado en un vestido apretado con el cual se me ve tu patético culo blanco y para terminar, no solo visto como mujer sino que además estoy perfumado, peinado, rasurado y depilado.

— Eso me recuerda que no te he maquillado. Ponte los tacones, por favor — Le tendió un par de color azul exageradamente altos para Snape. Su pie no cabría en eso... Aunque no era su pie, era el pie de Granger.

— Bien, solo me falta ponerme el letrero de _"Follame_ " y estaré listo para salir.

—Yo no creo qué te quejes cuando ves a mujeres vestidas así. ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?

— Porque ahora soy yo el que está vestido así y conozco a los hombres, muéstrales un par de piernas y te seguirán hasta que puedan tocarlas. — Se quejó olvidando el hecho de que él había sido alguna vez uno de sus hombres en sus años mozos cuando salía a buscar a mujeres y al igual que muchos otros, les había silbado.

— Tal vez eso te sirva de lección y le tengas más respeto a una mujer que use tacones y vestido un viernes por la noche.

— Yo siempre les he tenido respeto, son los otros hombres los que me preocupan. Si escucho un solo comentario o silbido hacia mi persona, Granger, prometo que no me haré responsable de aquel malnacido que termine en la morgue— Hermione puso un prendedor en su cabello y lo acomodó para verse a sí misma.

—Me gusta, a ver date una vuelta, quiero ver cómo me queda por atrás.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco y torpemente dio una vuelta en su lugar con las manos en puño y las piernas temblando.

—Perfecto. Bien, ahora es momento del maquillaje — Hermione abrió uno de los cajones de abajo de su ropero de dónde sacó estuches de maquillaje.

— Ah no, eso no. Yo soy un macho, pecho peludo, lomo de plata, un alfa, no me voy a maquillar.

— Pues estas en el cuerpo de un chica que quiere lucir espectacular esta noche así que tendrás que maquillarte.

— Granger, no se atreva, Granger. ¿Qué es eso que sostiene? ¡¿Rojo?! No sé atreva a ponerme lápiz labial. ¿Qué es eso? ¡A los ojos no! ¡A los ojos no!

* * *

—¿Dónde estarán? Se supone que debemos encontrarnos aquí?

— Las voy a llamar. Herms, deja de jalarte el vestido, lo vas a romper... ¿Aló? ¿Angelina? ¿Dónde están?

La joven pelirroja se alejó unos pasos mientras se pegaba el celular al oído. Dejo a Snape junto a Luna, Hannah, Fleur, las Parvati y otras chicas más que el profesor no recordaba el nombre. Todas iban con vestidos cortos y pegados al cuerpo acompañados de bolsos de mano y tacones altos. Snape tenía serios problemas para caminar, sus tacones azules lo hacían tambalearse y se preguntaba si Hermione en serio podía caminar con eso o era que los había escogido para él a propósito. Dio pequeños pasitos para llegar hasta la chica más cercana que era la muchacha Lovegood que vestía de violeta esa noche. Se bajó un poco más el vestido ya que sentía que todo el mundo le miraba las bragas.

— Ese vestido te queda muy bonito, Mione. Me gusta...

—¡QUE RICAS PIERNAS! — Luna fue interrumpida por unos gritos y chiflidos de otro lado de la calle y era que unos hombres estaban parados gritándole a las chicas.

— Ignórenlos, chicas — Pidió Fleur posando sus brazos sobre los hombros de la otra rubia y la castaña —Ce sont des idiots.

—Trae ese vestidito aquí, amor. — Les lanzaban besos, más silbidos y más frases estúpidas de los típicos hombres mirones. Snape notó la sombra de incomodidad que se habían posado sobre la cabeza de cada una de las chicas. Los hombres en serio podían ser unos idiotas.

—Tú, amor, la castaña. ¿Por qué no vienes a hacernos compañía? — Gritó alguien que tenía la intención de cruzar la calle y acercarse al grupito.

— Vámonos, Herms. Allá están Angelina y las demás. — Efectivamente, Fleur Weasley tenía razón, Angelina Johnson venía acompañada de Katie Bell, Alice Spinnet y otras 6 chicas que Snape tampoco pudo identificar. El primer grupo avanzó hasta las recién llegadas para saludar hasta que Severus escuchó que de nuevo lo llamaban.

— Que lindo trasero, castaña.

Suficiente, esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Fleur sintió como Hermione se soltaba de su agarre y con bolso en mano se iba a enfrentar al hombre que les pisaba los talones.

—¡Ven aquí y dímelo en la cara, imbécil! Te crees muy machito, ¿no? Solo espera que te ponga las manos encima y pateare tu trasero tan fuerte que no te sentaras en lo quede de tu vida. — Hermione se paró cara a cara ante el hombre abriendo los brazos y sacando pecho como si fuese un gallo. Las mujeres tras ella la miraban atónitas creyendo que se había vuelto loca.

—Cálmate, gatita, o te ayudaré a hacerlo — Dijo el hombre tocando el mentón de la castaña. Snape le lanzó un Petrificus al hombre y luego le propinó un golpe en la nariz tumbándolo al suelo seguido por una patada en la entrepierna. Luego escuchó los aplausos de sus ex alumnas y los comentarios crueles de los amigos del joven tirado en el suelo.

—Prefiero hacerlo sola, gracias. Y la próxima vez que intentes acosar a una chica, asegúrate de proteger lo que será tu descendencia. — Severus volvió al grupo de chicas que la recibieron como a una diosa. —Eso es, eso es iniciar la noche. Vamos chicas, la primera ronda corre por mi cuenta.

* * *

 **REVIEWS?**

 **ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTARAN, BESOS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YO LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA DE ESTE CAPITULO, MI DEMORA EN ACTUALIZAR ESTE FIC. YO PENSABA QUE TENDRÍA MÁS TIEMPO YA QUE SUPUESTAMENTE ESTOY DE VACACIONES Y ACABE EL COLEGIO, PERO LASTIMABLEMENTE DEBO PREPARARME ACADEMICAMENTE PARA DAR EL EXAMEN PARA INGRESAR A UNA UNIVERSIDAD, Y NO ES TAN FÁCIL EQUILIBRAR MIS HORARIOS CON LA ACADEMIA. LAMENTO TOTALMENTE ESTO, ESTOY AVERGONZADA Y LES OFREZCO MIS SINCERAS DISCULPAS. DEJANDO DE LADO ESO, LES DEJO EL CAPITULO, DIVIÉRTANSE.**

 _ **Capítulo 4: "En público"**_

Abajo, en las mazmorras, detrás de la pared del despacho de pociones, Hermione Granger se preparaba para tener una noche tranquila, una noche para ella sola. Buena música, un vaso de limonada fría, revistas, libros nuevos listos para ser leídos, preparado para mascarillas, una tina llena de agua esperándolo, velas aromáticas, todo estaba listo para ella. Le vendría bien un rato de relajación, hacía tiempo que necesitaba uno.

Se miró al espejo durante un buen tiempo, observando sus cejas, sus ojos, su nariz, su boca y todas las marcas o facciones que había en su cara en general, haciendo muecas, poses, moviendo las cejas tratando de conectar con cada parte de su temporal no tan nuevo cuerpo.

Hermione tomó la esponja y la pasó sobre sus piernas, hundiéndose por completo en las olas de la relajación y la serenidad. Ese momento logró conocer un poco más acerca del cuerpo de su profesor como las marcas y cicatrices que tenía, algunos lunares en las piernas, el escaso vello corporal, el tamaño de… Bueno, tal vez aprendió más de lo necesario. Lavó su cabello aplicándole todos los productos necesarios para dejarlo dócil, limpio, aromático y voluminoso, ya estaba cansada de las cortinas lacias y grasosas que tenía en la cabeza, aprovechó también para darse un buen corte y tener una mejor apariencia. Tal vez con algo de esfuerzo y magia podría ondular un poco el cabello de Severus.

Se aplicó una mascarilla de palta en la cara para hidratar la piel y se puso una bata para ocultar su desnudez. Fue a la pequeña salita con chimenea y se puso a leer un rato. Tal vez serian cosas del destino o no— ya que últimamente estaba siendo muy caprichoso con ella— que para su mala suerte, nunca notó que su chimenea se activaba y de las llamas verdes salían las piernas largas seguidas por el cuerpo de una mujer de mediana edad, morena, ojos oscuros y piel tostada cual canela. Ataviaba estaba con un simple bata de seda verde jade y unos tacones casi tan altos como los que estaba usando Snape en ese momento en alguna parte de Londres muggle.

Hermione notó su presencia cuando escuchó que se aclaraba la garganta. Se levantó rápidamente buscando la varita de Snape y alzándola contra la indefensa mujer que retrocedió unos pasos con las manos en alto.

—Soy Jade, vengo de la casa de citas de Lady Marmalade, soy su cita de las once, usted me ordenó a esta hora— La mujer llamada Jade bajó lentamente las manos y se quedó parada en una esquina esperando que la Gryffindor le dijera algo. Por supuesto, para ella no fue fácil ocultar su asombro al verlo con aquella mascarilla de palta, le resultaba gracioso. Para Jade era la primera vez que trabajaba con Snape, era nueva en aquel lugar conocido como casa de citas y sus compañeras le habían informado que el Sr. Snape daba buenas propinas y no hablando solo del sentido monetario.

—Eh… ¿Y puedes decirme, exactamente, que fue lo que ordene?

—A mí — Jade se desató lentamente la bata de seda para revelar que debajo de ella llevaba lencería seductora de color jade de encaje y listones y mallas negras y largas que terminaban en ligas. ¡¿Cuándo había ordenado eso?! Hermione retrocedió avergonzada de la situación. Esto no era lo que ella había planeado para pasar la noche.

" _Esto debe ser una broma"_

—La verdad, es que me han recomendado mucho para usted. Dicen que tiene buen gusto y sabe cómo tratar a una mujer — Comentó seductoramente a la vez que se acercaba a ella contoneando las caderas provocativamente, un numerito muy ensayado a decir verdad — Espero que no se equivoquen. ¿Quiere iniciar ya o prefiere quitarse la mascarilla?— Hermione estaba arrinconada entre el cuerpo curvilínea de Jade y el sillón en el cual había estado sentada hace unos segundos. Esto era incomodo, no solo en el sentido personal, sino también en su cuerpo. La cercanía de la fémina a su cuerpo provocaba reacciones de puro instinto en él, algo que Hermione quería evitar por completo.

—Sabes, Jade, yo no recuerdo haber pedido algo así. Te pido que te vayas —Dijo entre dientes apretando cada vez más fuerte las piernas. No era la primera vez en el cuerpo de Snape que había sufrido una erección ya que las últimas mañanas había despertado con una; pero eran erecciones matutinas, no eran voluntarias, eran parte del proceso nocturno. Esto era diferente y si no controlaba los instintos de Snape, terminaría haciendo algo que lamentaría después.

Después de la cena que, cabe decir, fue algo sencillo, se dio inició a la fiesta. Ya no solo eran tan solo dieciocho mujeres, eran por lo menos unas veinticinco chicas que estaban invitadas a la fiesta, incluidas familiares y amistades de la futura Sra. Weasley; las otras mujeres, supuso que se habían colado. Según el letrero de afuera, hoy era Ladies Night. Severus no se alejó nunca del lado de la pelirroja y la joven de ojos soñadores y perdidos así como no perdió de vista a la francesa rubia esposa de Bill Weasley, ella le parecía la más responsable de todas las personas que conocía ahí.

El bar era un lugar grande. Tenía una barra libre todo el largo de una de las paredes, un escenario con pasarela en donde suponía que a veces subían cantantes o personas parecidas a artistas, también había muchas mesas con chicas sentadas en las sillas. Habían decorado el lugar con globos, serpentinas, luces bajas y muchos bocaditos que tenían forma de… de…

¡Él no iba a comerse ninguna de esas galletas que tenían forma de miembro viril! ¡Qué asco!

Severus miraba atentamente alrededor. Había mujeres bonitas que usualmente el frecuentaría en algún tipo de bar mágico. Por supuesto, si él estuviese en su cuerpo no se abstendría de acercarse a " _saludar_ " pero con la situación actual, sería mal visto al menos para él. Por otro lado, recordó su reflejo en el espejo y sacó conclusiones. Él era mucho más linda que cualquier otra mujer en ese bar y no es que hablara la parte egocéntrica de Granger en él.

"¡AYUDAME SNAPE!"

Severus se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza. Eso había dolido y mucho. Sentía un pitido agudo en sus oídos y la voz de Granger volvió a resonar en ellos.

" _¡AYUDA!"_

"¿Granger? ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Estoy bien?! ¡Dime que estoy bien!"

" _Lo estas, estas muy bien, tal vez demasiado. No me dijiste que tendríamos compañía esta noche"._

"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?"

" _Hay una chica aquí, está besándome y no puedo quitarla de mi encima. ¿Qué hago_?"

"¡Ay, Merlín! ¡Lo olvide! Tienes que pagarle y decirle que hoy no".

" _¿Y recién me lo dices?"_

—¡Hermione! ¿Me estás escuchando? Te estoy hablando — La joven con la que estaba hablando volvió a captar su atención —Te pareces tanto a Harry cuando le habló y me ignora. No estás aquí, estás en tu mundo.

—¿Sabes que es lo que no entiendo? A los hombres.

— Amén — Gritaron a la vez que brindaban con sus cócteles.

— Por ejemplo, con Neville — Prosiguió Hannah — A veces yo estoy hablando y hablando y él se me queda mirando fijamente, casi sin parpadear.

— No te está escuchando — Respondió Ginny.

— ¡Exacto!

— Lo peor es que fingen escucharte — Agregó Fleur — Tú le preguntas y solo te dicen lo último y medio parafraseado. Nosotras solo queremos que nos escuchen y no que finjan, hablamos muy claro creo yo. Ellos son el problema, no nosotras.

—O, tengo otra, recordar fechas.

—Oh, sí, esa es la peor debilidad de ellos.

—Por ejemplo, Harry olvidó nuestro aniversario de primer beso y fue desesperante tratarle de hacer recordar por más indirectas que le lanzara no entendía. Y luego me pregunta si estaba molesta. ¡Obvio que estaba molesta! — Gritó Ginny y el resto de la mesa aplaudió. Snape no entendía nada y solo escuchaba en silencio con algo de temor — Y ni siquiera me dio un regalo. ¡Yo me merecida el regalo!

—Ay a veces me pasa lo mismo con Bill. Planeamos ir de vacaciones, pero siempre queda en planes. Yo quiero ir a algún lugar lejos y romántico con un presupuesto alto y ¡comprar!

Escuchando todo lo que pensaban las mujeres de sus parejas y lo que querían de ellas, Snape entendía porque aun seguía soltero. Ellas eran imposibles. Él no era bueno recordando fechas románticas, no era bueno con los regalos y no le gustaban las compras.

—Oye, adivina a quien me encontré el otro dia. A Cormac McLaggen. Está buenísimo — Dijo alguna chica que Snape recordaba vagamente — Se le ve más maduro y tiene un no sé qué que me encanta. No puedo creer que lo rechazaste, Herms.

—Verdad, Mione, eres una suertuda, primero Krum, luego McLaggen, has tenido suerte.

—No he escuchado que agregaras a mi hermano, Luna.

—No te ofendas, pero no vas a comparar a Ron con los otros dos —La mesa estalló en risas que Snape trató de tomar de la mejor manera posible.

—¿Sabes quién más está buenísimo? ¡Robert Spencer! El chico que atiende en la oficina de correos en el callejón Diagon — Snape no tenía ni idea de quién era el tal Spencer y tampoco tenía idea de quienes eran los siguientes cinco chicos mencionados, pero al parecer todos ellos estaban " _buenísimos_ ".

Esto era aburridísimo. ¿Cómo le estaría yendo a Granger? Había olvidado por completo su cita de esa noche, ahora esto era vergonzoso pues Hermione no tenía por qué saber su situación y como gastaba sus galeones con las mujeres. Es que en realidad era difícil para él buscar una pareja fija, estando tanto tiempo bajo las órdenes del Señor Oscuro lo habían obligado a dejar su vida privada y era mejor tener a alguien para pasar la noche que alguien para pasar la vida en ese momento. No es que el no pudiese ser una buena pareja ¿O sí? Sabía que era un buen amante, pero no estaba tan seguro como lo sería como pareja. Si tan solo supiera lo que necesitaba o que pensaban las mujeres acerca de él, solo tal vez se daría una oportunidad de intentarlo.

… Pero él podía saber.

—Y… ¿Snape? ¿Qué piensan sobre él? ¿Les parece… atractivo?

Las mujeres dejaron su cuchicheo para quedarse mirando a la castaña, enfocando todas las miradas sobre ella con expresión neutral antes de que sus rostros se contrajeran en una mueca y luego en una expresión de diversión total soltando carcajadas que se escuchaban de seguro hasta la otra cuadra.

—Ay, Herms… Tengo que ir al baño… Me hago pipi — Dijo la pelirroja mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

—Me acabas de hacer la noche, Herms — Angelina se abanicaba con la mano tratando de que más aire entrara a sus pulmones.

—¿Snape? ¿En serio, Mione? — Dijo Fleur — No es la persona más agraciada que conozco o no lo sé, pero es una elección muy curiosa.

—Aunque que lo pienso, el profesor estuvo actuando muy extraño estos días.

—Demasiado, viste que usaba una cinta en la cabeza y sin mencionar su extraño caminar y que estaba más amable de lo normal.

—Para que mi tuvo sexo y se le pasó su enojo. —Snape se arrepintió de preguntar.

—Jade… Basta... Por favor… ¡Basta! —Con toda la fuerza de voluntad y cordura que le quedaba a Hermione antes de que los impulsos de Severus la ahogaran, la Gryffindor pudo empujar a la mujer morena frente a ella haciendo que trastabillara y cayera sobre sí misma en el suelo. —Basta… No quiero esto.

—¿Hice algo malo? Por favor, lo siento, no volverá a pasar, no le diga a Lady Marmalade, acabo de iniciar ahí. No quisieran que me despidieran por ofender a un cliente.

—No, no, no. Por supuesto que no hiciste nada malo —Respondió Hermione ayudándola a levantarse aunque separándose lo más rápido que podía de ella antes de volver a sentir aquella descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza. —Es solo que esta noche me siento indispuesto, es más, toda esta semana o más, el mes entero. Te pago por haber venido, pero no quiero tener nada esta noche. Espero que lo entiendas… No eres tú, soy yo y no quiero ofenderte. —Dijo tratando de desviar la mirada de Jade ya que al estar sin la bata puesta sus ojos se desviaban a otra dirección que podría verse vulgar.

—No se preocupe… Pues, la tarifa es igual con o sin servicio.

—No hay problema — Hermione se acercó a una cómoda en donde sabía que su profesor guardaba dinero, sacó un par de galeones y pensó que serían suficientes — Son cincuenta galeones — Hermione tuvo que sacar más galeones para poder pagarle a Jade y que se fuera. Un problema menos, ahora le quedaba otro.

¿Cómo bajaría esa erección?

Hablando de erecciones, a Snape tampoco le iba tan bien como esperábamos.

—¡¿Están preparadas para el evento principal de esta noche?! — Ginny Weasley gritó y su voz resonó fuertemente a través de los parlantes. El grupo femenino controlador del bar gritó eufórico agitando los brazos — ¡No las escucho, señoritas!

—¡SI! — Katie Bell y Alicia Spinnet tomaron un brazo de la futura novia cada una y la obligaron a agitarlos en el aire. Luna gritaba desgarrándose la garganta, su rostro estaba rojo al igual que Hannah y Fleur. Tal vez habían exagerado un poco con los tragos. Snape fingió levantar un poco los brazos para que no le dijeran nada ni lo vieran extraño, parecía que todos sabían que pasaría a continuación menos él.

—¡Que suba la novia! — Katie y Alice empujaron a Angelina hasta el escenario cerca de Ginny. Las mujeres restantes aplaudían para darle ánimos a la morena. Un trabajador del local subió una silla plegable al escenario y Angelina se sentó en ella. La música cambió y las luces bajaron lentamente anunciando lo que venía a continuación. Angelina estaba totalmente sonrojada y un poco avergonzado que no podía evitar la sonrisa ni ocultar su rostro entre sus manos. — Bien, lo que viene a continuación es un regalo de nuestra queridísima y traviesa Mione, un aplauso para ella.

Snape no sabía qué hacer, todas le aplaudían y vitoreaban. ¿Qué había hecho Granger que no le había dicho? Inconscientemente se levantó, hizo una reverencia y se volvió a sentar, no sin antes asegurarse que el vestido no se le hubiese subido.

—Esto, Angelina, será el mejor regalo que tendrás antes de atarte para siempre, así que disfrútalo, hermosa — Ginny abrazó a su futura cuñada y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de bajar del escenario y darle indicaciones al DJ para que continuara la música y el número.

Las luces bajaron e iluminaron un lado del escenario de donde salió un hombre vestido con un traje muy apretado de policía. Tenía la piel bronceada, usaba lentes de sol, gorra y una garrota en sus manos. Automáticamente todas las chicas empezaron a aplaudir, gritar y mandar piropos al policía que acaba de entrar y se acercaba a Angelina.

—Un stripper… ¿Granger pagó por un stripper? — Dijo atónito mientras miraba como el policía movía su pelvis seductoramente frente a la cara de Angelina. El hombre empezó a quitarse la camisa y jugó con ella antes de lanzarla a una mesa cercana. El hombre hacia movimientos rítmicos e hipnotizantes tanto que Severus se preguntó si verdaderamente no eran hipnotistas nudistas.

—¡¿Qué, Mione?! — Gritó Luna quien no podía oírla por los gritos que provocaba el hombre al quitarse la camisa ajustada azul marino — ¡¿Un stripper?! ¡No! ¡Tú pagaste por cinco!

Dicho y hecho cuatro hombres más salieron del escenario y se dirigieron al grupo de chicas que ya estaban sacando sus bolsos para dejar dinero en los boxers de los hombres cuando estos se quitaran los pantalones. Uno de ellos que ya se había quitado la camisa y el pantalón se acercó a Severus luego de haberle bailado a Fleur y haber sido manoseado por Katie y empezó a moverle la pelvis frente a su cara. El profesor quería gritar, golpear al hombre y salir corriendo.

Se removió incomodo en su asiento y se apegaba más al respaldar para que su cara no chocara con algo que estaba seguro no quería conocer. Se veía muy abultado aquella ropa interior negra de la cual sobresalían billetes. Iba a matarlo, iba a matarlo si no paraba. Rápidamente aquel rubor volvió a encender sus mejillas y empezó a sudar en seguida. La temperatura corporal en ella aumentaba y sentía que todo ese calor la sofocaba.

—No se ira si no lo tocas o dejas un billete — Gritó Ginny a quien también tenía a un hombre bailando en sus piernas a punto de quitarse la camisa.

—¡No tocaré! — El hombre se apegó más a él. No había otra opción ¿verdad?

"¡GRANGER AYUDAME!"

" _¿Qué sucede ahora?"_

"HAY UNA PELVIS EN MI CARA, ¿QUÉ HAGO AHORA? ¡ESTO NO ES DIVERTIDO! ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ!"

" _¿Qué?... Oh, ya, esto… Debes tocar… No se irá si no lo haces, es la única forma_."

"Lo voy a hechizar"

" _No hagas nada estúpido, Snape, atacaras a muggles. Además ellos no tienen la culpa"._

"Tú tienes la culpa, ¡tú los contrataste! ¡Sácame de aquí!"

"SOLO HAZLO, SNAPE"

Severus cerró los ojos con fuerza y estiró la mano y la retiró rápidamente. Luego de eso, el hombre se retiró de ella y fue a continuar su trabajo. El Slytherin se sintió sucio, horrible, toda la poca dignidad que tenía como hombre atrapado en cuerpo de mujer desapareció después de eso. Rápidamente, Snape se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el baño de varones en donde la presencia de urinarios lo tranquilizó ya que veía algo familiar en horas. Si ese era el evento principal, la noche sería muy larga… Necesitaba un trago. No. Necesitaba muchos tragos.

* * *

Hermione entendió a las malas que no podía dejar a Snape en su cuerpo cerca de un lugar donde habían bebidas alcohólicas, por lo que optó por acompañar lo durante todo el día en la boda de Fred Weasley y Angelina Johnson, además de que no podía perderse la boda de sus amigos. Estaba muy contenta por Fred, así como también por Angelina. Ambos habían sufrido mucho después de la perdida de George y aunque había sido algo extraño y masoquista que ambos terminaran juntos, le hacía feliz saber que al menos tendrían un nuevo inicio juntos.

Había alistado a Severus medio dormido, parecía que había tenido una noche ocupada. Después de la fiesta, Ginny se encargó de la castaña y la mayoría habían ido a la Madriguera. La ceremonia se haría en un jardín de un salón de recepciones en el Londres Muggle debido a parte de la familia de Johnson, aunque por supuesto con todas precauciones para los invitados magos y brujas. La fiesta sería en el mismo lugar, pero adentro.

Había llegado temprano a la Madriguera, había dado la excusa de tener un mensaje importante para la Srta. Granger de parte de Minerva, por lo cual lo dejaron pasar sin más preguntas. No tardó en escaparse de las miradas ya que todos estaban demasiado ocupados preparándose para la boda. Hermione encontró a un Snape totalmente cansado por lo cual tuvo que bañarla con magia, ponerle el vestido color durazno con magia, peinarla con magia y maquillarla con magia. Se dio cuenta de que era muy fácil cargarla, no pesaba casi nada. Tal vez debía agregar más carbohidratos a su dieta.

Se observó a si misma dormida. Era una sensación extraña. Era muy bonita, ella era bonita. Ahora, como hombre, podía tener una mejor visión de cómo la veían los otros hombres. Era tierna, pequeña, daban ganas de encogerla más y llevarla en el bolsillo, querer dominarla y someterla, besar esos carnosos labios, perderse escuchando las cosas que tendría que decir o gemir dependiendo el caso… ¡¿Qué estaba diciendo?! Los instintos de Snape se estaban apoderando de ella, tenía que dejar de pensar en esa manera. ¡Estaba hablando de ella misma!

Se acomodó el traje que tuvo que volver a ponerse para no mancharlo con el agua, se arregló el cabello y se retiró de la casa no sin antes dejarle un vaso de agua junto a una poción contra la resaca. No quiera presentarse apestando a alcohol a la boda de su amiga frente a todo como la dama de honor ebria.

La ceremonia fue muy bonita. Fue en un salón con grandes ventanales que daban directo al jardín. Debía haber por lo menos unos cien invitados o más y la mayoría de ellos eran pelirrojos. Se habían divido en dos columnas, los que venían por la novia y los que venían por el novio. Hermione se había colado en la boda justo cuando el profesorado de Hogwarts invitado entraba también para poder pasar desapercibido ya que no lo habían invitado. Se había sentado entre McGonagall y Sprout y tuvo que fingir interese en su charla aunque sus verdaderos pensamientos estaban sobre el Slytherin que ahora estaba en su cuerpo envuelto en aquel vestido y que pronto caminaría por el pasillo junto a las otras damas.

George se encontraba muy nervioso, no dejaba de balancear su peso en un pie al otro esperando a que las puertas se abrieran. Su madre lo dejó en el altar, le acomodó la corbata, le dio un beso dedicándole algunas palabras importantes para luego retirarse junto al Sr. Weasley en la primera fila. Lee Jordan se quedó quieto a su lado como buen padrino haciéndole algún chiste para calmar sus nervios. La marcha nupcial inició y las puertas volvieron a abrirse para que pasaran las niñas de las flores, las damas, la madrina y por último la radiante novia del brazo de su padre. Todos exclamaron con asombro al ver a la hermosísima novia que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y las piernas tambaleantes por los nervios. Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, sacudió la cabeza y tomo aire para continuar; a George casi se le paró el corazón cuando la morena hizo aquello.

Hermione saludó tímidamente a Snape quien se veía un tanto incomodo entre las damas sosteniendo aquel _bouquette_ de rosas rosadas. No conocía y nunca se tomó el tiempo de conocer a todos esos ex–estudiantes que estaban sentados frente a él, mucho menos a la pareja de novios que se declaraban amor eterno uniendo sus manos en un lazo mágico. Algo dentro de él se encogió, algún sentimiento tal vez suyo o tal vez propio de Granger el cual pedía a gritos algo parecido para él también. Una pareja para unir sus manos en aquel lazo mágico declarándose amor eterno frente al altar. Sacudió la cabeza y olvidó aquel tonto pensamiento.

—Yo, George Weasley te tomó a ti, Angelina Johnson como mi amada esposa, juro amarte, cuidarte y respetarte por el resto de nuestros días en nuestra larga vida juntos. Prometo ante Merlín y Morgana estar contigo en salud y enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y pobreza hasta que la muerte nos separe. — El pelirrojo deslizó aquel anillo en el dedo anular de la joven que estaba aguantando las lágrimas tanto como podía. Hermione estaba evitando llorar también aunque Snape tenía los ojos en blanco.

—Yo, Angelina Johnson, te tomo a ti, George Weasley como mi querido esposo, para amarte y respetarte por el resto de nuestros días en nuestra larga vida juntos. Prometo ante Merlín y Morgana estar contigo en salud y enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y pobreza hasta que la muerte nos separe. —Luego fue su turno de ponerle el anillo en el dedo para que el ministro encargado el matrimonio dijera el hechizo final de unión y la ceremonia acabara.

Todos estallaron en aplausos y los magos presentes levantaron sus varitas para lanzar chispas blancas al cielo en señal de buenos deseos para el joven matrimonio. Los que estaban más cercanos a la puerta se apresuraron en salir para flanquear la entrada esperando para arrojar arroz a la pareja que salía con grandes sonrisas del umbral. Luego iniciaron la sesión de fotos en la cual Snape tuvo que participar. La cara le dolía de tanto forzar la sonrisa y estuvo a punto de irse de no ser por las constantes intromisiones de Hermione en su cabeza.

Se quedaron un rato en el jardín mientras terminaban con el salón de recepciones listo para la comida y luego para la fiesta en la cual no faltaron tragos y baile. La comida había estado deliciosa, nunca en su vida Snape había probado tan exquisitos manjares, tenía que admitir que la Sra. Weasley y el equipo de cocineros se habían lucido esa velada, debería felicitarlos.

— Felicitaciones, muchachos, espero que sean muy felices — Los recién casados estaban pasando por las mesas como los buenos anfitriones que eran asegurándose de que todo estaba bien.

— Se ven tan guapos, chicos, estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

— Sí, eh, muchas felicidades y que sea un largo matrimonio. La comida está muy buena. — Dijo Snape cuando le tocó felicitar. Eso había sido muy seco, había sonado mucho mejor en su mente. Debia mejorar su técnica de socializar.

—Esto está delicioso. Prueba, Mione — Ron le tendía el tenedor y se lo acercaba a la boca con la intención de que ella comiera. Severus se sintió raro pero no quería que todos en la mesa lo vieran extraño por lo cual tuvo que hacerlo no solo una vez sino cuatro y cabe mencionar que también intentó darle besos no solo una vez sino seis y que después del baile de los novios, ellos fueron los primeros en ir a la pista de baile (Snape siendo arrastrado por Ron) y bailaron hasta que los tacones le hicieron pedir un descanso para ir a esconderse junto a Hermione.

— ¿Te diviertes, Snape?

— No tanto como quisiera. Es mi cuarto baile y puedo jurarte por Merlín que pronto perderé los piel por falta de circulación. ¡Estos zapatos están matándome!

— Pero te ves más alta — Dijo sonriéndole abiertamente, Severus debía admitir que Hermione había hecho algo impresionante por él. No solo había cambiado su apariencia física, parecía que lo hubiese rejuvenecido por lo menos unos 5 años.

—¿Nuevo corte?

— Espero que no te moleste, después de todo "Es solo cabello" — Citó pasándose las manos por su ahora manejable cabello — Lo hice ayer, antes de que esa chica me asustara... Así que tú sueles pedir...

—No hablaré de eso, Granger, solo diré que mi cuerpo tiene necesidades. — La castaña se arregló un poco el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro y cambió el hilo de la conversación por otro — ¿Cuantos más bailes debo hacer? Ya estoy cansado. Weasley me ha sacado a bailar tres de cuatro canciones y no deja de llevar sus manos al sur. Es desesperante. En serio, Granger, ¿cómo puedes soportarlo?

— Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Solo estoy segura que hay algo aquí — apuntó hacia su corazón —que hace que lo quiera más aunque trate de evitarlo, trato de no pensar mucho en eso.

— Pues me parece una tontería.

No pasó mucho para que Ron volviese a acercarse a la castaña que ya estaba cansada de escapar cada vez que podia de sus brazos. El pelirrojo insistía e insistía por otro baile con ella hasta que Hermione fue al rescate del profesor que estaba a punto de perder la compostura y la paciencia.

— Si me permite, Miss Granger, me gustaría que me concediera el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo.

— Por supuesto — Snape arrastró a Hermione, cosa que no fue fácil debido a que le duplicaba en peso, hacia cualquier otro lado lejos del joven Weasley quien staba perplejo por lo ocurrido.

— "Concederme el honor de...". ¿En serio, Granger? ¿Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?

— Solo estoy en mi papel, pero si quieres puedes volver con Ronald — Snape titubeo y dejó de replicar. Hermione se detuvo y cambió de dirección logrando que su cuerpo controlado por Snape tambaleara producto de la inercia y de los tacones.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— A bailar.

— Yo no quiero bailar, todos me verán.

—Estás conmigo, tranquilízate, solo agárrate de mis hombros — Puso su mano alrededor de su pequeña cintura y la guio por la pista de baile ignorando que algunos presentes los miraban. Para Ginny eso no pasó desapercibido mientras bailaba con Harry y recordó las extrañas palabras de su amiga anoche.

" _¿Y qué piensan de Snape? ¿Les parece… atractivo?"_

—Todos nos miran.

—Te miran a ti, Severus. Debo confesarte que me veo muy bien en ese vestido durazno, aunque es una lástima que no lo sepas lucir tan bien como yo o haría —Comentó imitando a la perfección algún comentario como lo haría el mismo —Estás muy lindo esta noche.

—Cállate, Granger, aun no puedo controlar tus sonrojos. — Snape dio una vuelta y se refugió entre los brazos de Hermione para luego separarse de nuevo.

* * *

Ya era muy entrada la noche cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que había perdido el control de la situación con Snape, ya que después de un par de tragos y confianza excesiva, él estaba fuera de sí. Hermione se encontraba en la barra esperando a que el barman trajera su bebida. Era increíble la capacidad que tenía el cuerpo de Severus para soportar el alcohol, estaba por su sexto vaso y no se sentía nada fuera de lo común —aunque claro seguía en el cuerpo de su profesor—, lástima que su verdadero cuerpo no fuera así. Se conocía a sí misma lo suficientemente bien como para afirmar que después de la segunda copa, ella ya no funcionaba para nada, su cerebro se apagaba y perdía el control de sus piernas, eso explica porque ella podía pasar horas y horas con la misma copa y parecía nunca acabarse.

La fiesta parecía divertida y de seguro lo era, lástima que ella no pudiese disfrutarlo. Había bailado solo con Snape y una u otra pariente de Johnson que la desconocía. Por supuesto, eso captó las miradas indiscretas de sus conocidos y la del verdadero Snape por lo cual prefirió mantenernos alejada de todo, mirando desde la distancia y soledad de la barra.

La ronda de juegos nupciales estaba por acabar. _"¿Quién es el más...?"_ era el juego de turno y consistía en que los novios quienes estaban sentados espaldas uno del otro con dos carteles cuales decían "Él" y "Yo" para Angelina; "Ella" y "Yo" para George, debían responder ciertas preguntas vergonzosas como "¿ _Quién es el que más usa el baño?" o "¿Quién es el más olvidadizo?"._

En realidad había sido divertido y a veces no podía contener la risa. Aun así no dejaba de preocuparle la idea de que las personas presentes vieran cambios en ella, es decir, en su cuerpo. Tenía miedo de que se dieran cuenta de que Hermione no era Hermione sino Snape. A pesar de haberse comportado lo más "normal" que podía, era evidente de que estaba rara y podía malinterpretarse como estar aburrida de la fiesta e inclusive enojada.

Aunque por otro lado, tal vez pensaran que estaba disfrutando del evento ya que tenía esa sonrisa bobalicona en la cara y cada tanto trastabillaba con los tacones caminar a la pista de baile. Genial. Snape estaba ebrio, estaba ebrio estando en su cuerpo. Al parecer no entendió la advertencia de _"No pases de las dos copas_ ". La había el visto y le pasaba la voz con la mano como si aún no la notara. Ahora venía hacia ella. Esto no le gustaba, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Hola yo — Dijo sonriente mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Hermione para luego sentarse a su lado en la barra— ¿Me invitas un trago?

— Creo que ya tomaste demasiado por esta noche. ¿Cuántas copas vas?

— Solo un poquito, fueron unas cinco o menos. Oh, eso se ve rico — Dijo al ver al barman trayendo la piña colada para Hermione. El joven se sonrojó y dejó escapar una sonrisa de lado ante el comentario de Snape malinterpretándolo por supuesto.

— Lastima que no es para ti. Gracias, joven — El chico asintió cok la cabeza y se retiró un momento volviendo con un trago de cortesía para "la dama" — Pareces que tienes un admirador, Snape.

— Prefiero admiradoras — La castaña se tomó la bebida de un sorbo y soltó un eructo del cual se excusó después. — Oye, atrás mío hay una chica. Está de espaldas. Se ve guapa — Hermione hizo el ademán de voltear — No voltees, no voltees.

— No harás lo que pienso que harás, ¿verdad? Recuerdo que primero, estás en mi cuerpo y segundo, yo ya tengo una relación con Ron, no haré alguna tontería.

— Vamos, Granger hablé con ella fingiendo ser yo. Me lo debe, estuve tratando de no hechizar a su novio toda la noche y no obtuve nada a cambio solo unos tragos. Me lo debe.

Hermione miró disimuladamente atrás para ver a lo lejos una mesa en donde una mujer pelirroja hablaba despreocupadamente con una morena, era bonita debía admitirlo pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

— Perdóname, Severus, pero no puedo hacerlo.

— Eres una cobarde, Granger, ¿dónde está esa valentía Gryffindor que tanto defienden? — La castaña volteó para ver de soslayo a la mujer de sus ojos — Tú quedar aquí, mira como se hace.

—No, Snape, hablo en serio. No es divertido —Dijo frunciendo el ceño tomando la mano de la castaña rogándole con la mirada de que no hiciese lo que pensaba hacer.

— Ahora, si me disculpa, Granger, iré a ligarme a esa hermosa señorita — Anunció levantándose torpemente del asiento en la barra casi cayendo en el acto si no fuesen por las grandes y fuertes manos del cuerpo del profesor que sostuvieron el pequeño cuerpo tambaleante.

— Usted no ira a ningún lado, Snape, recuerde que usted sigue atrapado en mi cuerpo y yo no estoy interesada en mujeres — Replicó asegurándose de que su cuerpo pudiera mantenerse en pie.

— Pero yo sí — Snape se alisó la falda del vestido, se acomodó el escote e hizo ejercicios de cuello como preparación para ligar.

— No se atreva, ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie.

—Ya la escuche. Ahora, míreme ignorarla.

Hermione nunca entendería como es que su profesor se las arregló para caminar sin caerse con los tacones ya que el ceño fruncido en su rostro y la sonrisa bobalicona de evidente ebriedad solo le indicaban que —para él— el piso se movía.

— ¡Snape! Digo... ¡Granger! — Llamó desde la barra para captar la atención de la Gryffindor ebria que caminaba derecho y sin voltear atrás hacia la pared en donde se encontraba su objetivo. Se sorprendió cuando lo vio pasar por el lado de la pelirroja ignorarla. Al parecer ella no era su objetivo esa noche, ¿quién sería?

Hermione se dio cuenta de que nada bueno saldría de esto. Si bien Severus era una persona que estaba acostumbrado a tomar alcohol, esto no quería decir que ahora estando en el cuerpo de ella iba a reaccionar igual.

— Hola, preciosa — Saludó tratando de articular bien las primeras palabras que se le veían a la nublada mente. Hermione pidió una copa de Gin y decidió seguir a su cuerpo para asegurarse de que no saliese lastimada.

—¿Hola? — Respondió la mujer castaña frente a ella (él) que obviamente se notaba cansada y alborotada como si hubiese estado bailando todo lo que llevaba la fiesta. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su cabello le caía un poco sobre el rostro. Era una visión provocadora.

— ¿Que hace una chica bonita tan sola?

— Evito a los idiotas borrachos que tratan de ligar creyéndose unos galanes — Respondió con voz divertido aunque relativamente gruesa para una mujer.

Severus apoyó sus delgados brazos en la pared para acorralar a la mujer entre su delgado cuerpo y la pared. La mujer también se inclinó al igual que él. Era un alivio saber que no perdía sus habilidades con las mujeres.

Hermione miraba divertida la escena parada al lado del Snape atrapado en su cuerpo. Se llevó el frio líquido a los labios y tomo un largo sorbo tratando de adivinar las siguientes palabras del pocionista.

— Tienes suerte, preciosa, yo vine a protegerte.

— Con ese pequeño cuerpo, dudo que puedas— Respondió la chica con voz divertida. Snape le regaló una sonrisa bobalicona que ella le devolvió.

— ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre una cortada, una mirada y una tirada?

—Lo ignoro.

— Que las mordidas y las cortadas dejan marcas.

— ¿Y la tirada?

— Cuando quieras, preciosa.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír y poner sus ojos en blanco. A veces, Snape podía ser un total idiota divertidísimo, en especial cuando estaba ebrio.

— ¿Fue la mejor frase que se te ocurrió? ¿Lo leíste en algún lado? — Respondió la joven con un tono sarcástico y despectivo.

Por instinto, Snape estiró una mano para acariciar un rizo de la chica frente a él, pero no pudo tomarlo. En realidad no podía tocarla, lo único que sentía era una superficie lisa y fría. La castaña frente a él hacia el mismo intento de querer tocarlo pero no la sentía.

Hay algo extraño en esto.

Hermione atrapada en el cuerpo de Snape no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas al ver el ridículo que estaba haciendo su profesor al tratar de ligarse a su reflejo en el espejo.

— ¡Hermione! ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Ginevra Weasley apareció para auxiliar a su amiga que lloraba frente al espejo — ¿Qué sucede?

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no puedo tocarla?

— Me temo, Srta. Weasley — Intervino Hermione volviéndose seria de repente y tratando de aparentar lo mejor que podía el tono de voz susurrante Snape — que su amiga ha consumido demasiado alcohol por esta noche y terminó dándose cuenta de lo terrible que se ve frente al espejo. Pero no se preocupe, además de hacerme la noche con esto, ella no ha hecho nada de lo que deba preocuparse.

— Gracias, profesor Snape. Ven, Herms, te daré un vaso de agua.

— ¡Llámame! — Gritó al espejo antes de ser llevada por la pelirroja al baño de mujeres.

* * *

Las luces de la sala estaban apagadas a pesar de que ya era un cuarto para las nueve de la mañana. Snape estaba revolviéndose en el sillón buscando una posición más cómoda inconscientemente. Su maquillaje se había corrido de su cara y ahora parecía un mapache despeinado. Los tacones habían sido olvidados a un lado del sofá al igual que los aretes, el collar y el bolso de mano. Aun dormida, humedeció sus labios con su lengua, pasó saliva y volvió a acurrucarse.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Hermione terminó de poner los ingredientes finales al vaso de la licuadora y procedió a encenderla emitiendo aquel sonido insoportable de la máquina. Snape abrió los ojos inmediatamente. ESE INSOPORTABLE RUIDO.

—¡CÁLLENSE! —Gritó con la poca voz que le quedaba en su garganta seca. La licuadora siguió sonando durante un par de minutos más hasta que se detuvo. Snape escuchó lejanamente unos pasos hasta que estos se hicieron más fuertes y llegaron hasta la sala.

— Ya levántate, preciosa, te hice el desayuno — El hombre de la voz sedosa encendió la luz de la sala. Snape se tapó la cara con la almohada y se cubrió por completo con la sábana.

—APAGA ESA MALDITA LUZ.

— No, es hora de levantarse, ya salió el sol. Te hice el desayuno. — ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Con quién había pasado la noche? ¿Habría hecho algo estúpido?

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y retiró la almohada de su rostro para verse a sí mismo en una bata blanca con puntos rosados parado en el umbral de la entrada a la sala de una casa que no reconocía para nada. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado en el sofá y que ya debían ser cerca de las diez de la mañana por la intensidad del sol colándose por las ventanas.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En tu casa, bueno, en MI casa — Dijo Hermione acercándose con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro — Anoche me divertí como nunca y por lo que veo, no fui la única. Hiciste un espectáculo y de seguro debería estar avergonzada por tu conducta pero me divertí viéndote.

—Baja la voz, me duele la cabeza — Encontró un vaso grande repleto de una sustancia de color anaranjada que se veía un poco espesa, también encontró un delicioso desayuno inglés. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que moría de hambre y no tardo en empezar a devorar todo.

—Eso te quitara la resaca, luego tomate la poción si aún te duele — Hermione se sentó frente a él mirándolo comer — Debí advertirte que no resisto más de la segunda copa antes de perderte de la barra libre con todos esos tragos. Aunque por otro lado, pude tomar más de lo que había tomado en toda mi vida y no me pasó nada, tu cuerpo es resistente.

—Y el tuyo débil.

—Sabes, estabas muy borracho anoche —Snape levantó la cabeza y enarcó una ceja como preguntando qué fue lo que hizo — Pues, primero trataste de ligarte a tu reflejo en el espejo, lloraste cuando te diste cuenta que no podías tocarla, luego te subiste a cantar en el escenario junto a tres personas más y lo peor fue que ni siquiera sabias la letra, más tarde bailaste hasta que te caíste en la pista de baile, también empezaste a coquetear con un chico y felicitaciones, tienes su teléfono. Y por último, te tomaron fotos en el baño de mujeres sentado en el inodoro.

Snape casi se le cae la comida de la boca, eso no era posible, claro que no. Hermione no pudo aguantar la risa y le tendió a Snape lo que parecía ser un celular en la cual había fotos de ella que confirmaban lo dicho. Snape siendo arrastrado por Ginny, Snape cantando en el escenario con un vaso de whisky en la mano, Snape bailando sin importarle caerse por los tacones, Snape sentado en las piernas de un hombre, Snape posando sentado en el inodoro con los ojos cerrados del cansancio y una sonrisa jocosa en el rostro.

—Pienso tenerlos como recuerdo, lástima que no seas tú en realidad sino yo.

—Me siento avergonzado —Dijo ocultando su cara en la almohada.

—Sí, yo también pensé que estarías avergonzado y por eso te traje aquí, a casa. Al menos no tendrás que enfrentarte a nadie hasta mañana —Severus se sorprendió cuando vio que la pantalla del celular cambiaba y aparecía la imagen de un teléfono verde y otro rojo y en medio de ellas el nombre de " _Paul ;)"._ Un extraño y casi borroso recuerdo golpeó su cabeza y en él se vio al cuerpo de Granger sentado en las piernas de un hombre que no podía mantener las manos quitas y que usaba el dichoso celular para ingresar su número. —Parece que tu nuevo " _novio_ " te está llamando.

El profesor levantó la mirada hacia su alumna que trataba de contener la risa. ¿Qué otras cosas habían pasado ayer?

* * *

 **REVIEWS?**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJARON UNO, TRATO DE CONTESTARLES LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDO Y SI NO PUDE LES VUELVO A PEDIR DISCULPAS. MUCHAS GRACIAS, BESOS!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**HOLA HOLA!**_

 _ **LAMENTO EL RETRASO, OTRA VEZ, PERO NO PENSÉ QUE ME DEMORARÍA TANTO EN ESCRIBIR UN CAPITULO Y... SABEN, VOY A SER HONESTA ESTÁ VEZ, CADA VEZ QUE INTENTABA AVANZAR ALGO PASABA Y PARECE QUE EL UNIVERSO ESTUVO EN MI CONTRA ESTA VEZ Y POR ESO ESTE CAPITULO ES CORTO. POR CIERTO, QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS, SABEN QUE SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI Y SIEMPRE TRATO DE CONTESTARLOS. USTEDES SON LAS QUE ME MOTIVAN A CONTINUAR, ASÍ QUE LAS DEJO PARA QUE SE DIVIERTAN.**_

 _ **A claraciones: En el capitulo anterior, puse por un momento que Angelina se casó con Fred. Esto no fue así, se casó con George y si leyeron el capitulo completo verán que fue así, lo que creo que pasó es que cuando leí la biografía de Angelina vi tantas veces el nombre de Fred que por un impulso lo escribí y no me di cuenta T-T lo siento. **_

_**A** dvertencias **: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JKR, solo la idea de este fic es mía. :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5 :**_ _ **Las rosas son rojas al igual que mis sábanas**_

Los dos días siguientes fue una calma total tanto para Hermione como para Severus. Ambos confinados a su simple rutina con altibajos. Para Hermione, tratar de controlar a un mar de alumnos entre asustadizos, hormonados y en cierta forma idiotas. Para Snape, sus días consistían en escuchar conversaciones extrañas de mujeres en el baño de mujeres estando ellas en ropa interior después de los entrenamientos de Quidditch, clases que ya conocía de memoria, evitar los besos y manoseos de Ron Weasley y tratar de fingir ser la señorita perfecta yo no rompo un plato que todos en el castillo conocían.

Hasta que un día, todo cambio.

—¡Me estoy muriendo! ¡Necesito un medimago! ¡Ahora!

—Mione, estás exagerando — Dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco sin quitar la mirada atenta de los párrafos que leía de la revista _Corazón de Bruja_.

—Tengo una hemorragia interna.

—Claro que no, deja de ser tan dramática.

La castaña se dejó caer sobre la cama con toda la gracia que tenía una piedra cayendo al fondo de un lago. La joven se encogió sobre sí misma y se sujetó con fuerza su vientre hinchado y adolorido por aquel proceso metabólico femenino que ocurría cada 28 días. Snape siempre pensó que las mujeres exageraban cuando de su periodo se trataba pero entendió que no.

—Siento como si me hubiesen acuchillado. Me duele mucho.

—¿Tan fuertes son tus cólicos?

—Lo son. ¡Quiero algo caliente! ¡Quiero que paré! ¡Necesito una poción!

—Ya calma, ya pasara. Le pediré a un elfo que te prepare un té caliente, espérame aquí — Dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta mientras la joven castaña se ponía una almohada en la boca y gritaba.

Esto era horrible, no podía caminar, no podía usar la misma ropa interior durante más de treinta minutos antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba manchada y tenía que correr hacia el baño más cercano a cambiarse, no podía sentarse mucho tiempo ya que cada vez que se movía sentía como toda la sangre descendía desde su útero hasta mojar la toalla higiénica, no podía levantarse rápido, no podía hacer nada. Lo peor era que esto recién iniciaba y lo indicado por Granger y todas las chicas que habían hablado con él, esto duraría unos cinco días por lo menos, de los cuales esperaba no tener que soportar todos ya que de ser así tendría que pasar todo el día metido en la ducha viendo la sangre ser limpiada por el agua.

El pobre profesor estaba más irritado de lo normal. De por sí, para todos, era terrible tener a una malhumorada Hermione Granger así que pueden imaginarse lo horrible que era tener a una malhumorada y hormonada Hermione Granger que se detenía cada tres pasos sujetándose el vientre. Por otro lado, Snape había aprendido algo que toda mujer hacia y que hasta a él le había parecido raro.

—Voy al baño, ¿me acompañas?

Últimamente, desde la llegada de su periodo, Snape no podía evitar pedir que alguna de las amigas de Hermione lo acompañara al baño y una a otra terminaba en el baño como unas diez mujeres. Tampoco había podido evitar tener que avanzar un poco más que ellas y preguntar.

—¿Me he manchado?

Por otro lado, Madame Pomfrey estaba cansada de ver a Snape asaltar su almacén de pociones en busca de pociones contra el dolor y le decía todo el tiempo que no necesitaba tantas, que estaba exagerando. Por supuesto, él solo cambio del almacén de Pomfrey a su propio almacén ordenándole a Hermione una tanda diaria de pociones lo más rápido posible.

Hermione por otro lado se sentía en las nubes. Nunca pensó que esa semana pudiera ser tan tranquila y sobre todo, sin dolor. Se sentía con total plenitud, podía salir a correr, podía dormir sin temor a manchar las sabanas, podía usar esos pantalones blancos que tanto le gustaba —por supuesto que no ahora ya que Snape no tenía ropa con variedad de colores—, podía sentarse todo el tiempo que quería y pararse con gran velocidad sin sentir que se derramaba por completo. Esto era el cielo… Aunque sentía un poco de lastima por Severus, él no había hecho nada malo… bueno, no había hecho nada que fuese irreparable contra ella.

—Hola, pensé que te gustaría verme.

—Muérete.

—Vine a cuidar de mi cuerpo antes de que termines matándolo, así que hazte a un lado. Te traje algunas cosas que me animan cuando estoy en mis días.

—Ah — Soltó desganado mientras se dejaba morir de dolor en la cama totalmente solo. Hermione dejó algunas cosas en la mesita de noche y tomó el resto con sus manos una por una, para mostrárselas a Snape o al menos intentarlo ya que acababa de enterrar su cara en la almohada.

—Una caja de varitas y calderos de chocolate; un paño caliente para el estómago, creme te calmará; también tienes esta radio y conozco una emisora en donde pasan mis canciones favoritas, puede que te animen un poco. Creo que te gustara esto, son artículos de limpieza para tu, bueno, mi zona intima. También unas compresas higiénicas nocturnas que supongo que serán las que más usas, son las más grandes, esto evitará que te manches tan seguido. Oh, casi lo olvido, aquí te traje una infusión y pociones contra el dolor.

Snape empezó a levantar poco a poco la cabeza después de escuchar sobre los regalos que Granger había traído para él. La idea del chocolate sonaba bien y las compresas calientes aún mejor, pero nada se compararía con las pociones contra el dolor.

—No sé qué es lo que te motiva a ser buena conmigo, Granger, pero te pediré que no te detengas y sigas consintiéndome más —Pidió abriendo la caja de calderos de chocolate.

—Creo que estás siendo dramático.

—YO NO SOY DRAMATICO —balbuceo con la boca llena de chocolate.

—Por supuesto que sí. Yo he tenido que lidiar con esto desde que siempre y nunca me había dolido de tal forma en que he tenido que faltar a cinco clases así como tú comprenderás —Enfatizó el "tú" antes de encender la radio en donde la voz de Glenda Chittock anunciaba la siguiente canción —Esta canción te queda como anillo al dedo.

—Que graciosa, Granger —Respondió luego de escuchar el título de la dicha canción, " _Blood everywhere"_ —Te lo juro por la barba de Merlín, cuando vuelva a mi cuerpo le haré un favor a todas las mujeres del mundo y elaboraré una poción para que las mujeres no tengan que volver a menstruar en su vida.

—Estoy segura que eso no pasará. Lo odio, pero es un mal necesario. Échate bien, te pondré este paño caliente en el vientre — Las grandes manos de Hermione levantaron despacio la camiseta gris de la Gryffindor para poner el paño caliente envuelto en otro para que aliviara sus dolores.

—Eso se siente bien — Suspiró mientras solo percibía con sus sentidos el calor en su vientre y las palabras de aquella " _sangrienta_ " canción romántica. Hermione tomó con su mano libre una de las tantas varitas de chocolate y mordió un trozo esperando en silencio a que la canción terminara, anunciaran algún patrocinador del programa y luego pasaran a otra canción.

—¿Te importa si me recuesto? —Preguntó aunque más parecía un anuncio ya que sin esperar la respuesta, Hermione ya estaba recostada al lado de su profesor mirando al techo y sin apartar la mano de su vientre.

—No intentes nada y cuidadito con tus manos, Granger, no quiero que ni suban ni bajen.

—Eres un enfermo, Snape, que tú habas eso no significa que por estar en tu cuerpo también lo haré.

Hermione se acurrucó en su cama. ¡Ay! Como extrañaba su cama, no es que la cama del profesor pese incomoda ni nada parecido, pero no cambiaría su cama por nada del mundo. Severus se dio la vuelta para tener una posición mucho más cómoda y Hermione hizo lo mismo para poder seguir sosteniendo el paño caliente en su vientre.

—Nunca he estado con un hombre así— Dijo Hermione cambiando de brazo.

—Yo tampoco, Granger —Ambos terminaron riendo al entender el peso de las palabras adormiladas de Snape.

—Me refiero a que nadie ha estado así conmigo, junto a mi durante mi periodo mimándome, poniéndome canciones con un paño caliente en mi vientre y regalos, ni siquiera Ron. Creo que esto es lo que quisiera que hagan conmigo y pues si nadie lo hará, tendré que hacerlo yo.

—Deberías buscarte a alguien así, Granger. Después de esto, si tuviese que convivir con una mujer haría esto cada vez sin que ella me lo pidiese porque esto es horrible — Severus se acurrucó más al pecho de Hermione. En la radio, alguna antigua canción de Las Brujas de Macbeth.

—Sabes, esto es algo que jamás pensé que pasaría. Que un profesor estuviese en mi cama acariciando mi vientre y tratando de hacerme dormir en su pecho. Bueno, lo estoy haciendo yo pero tú estás en mi cuerpo y yo te estoy haciendo eso así que es como que tú lo hicieras.

—Me estás mareando.

—Lo sé — Hermione se besó a si misma sus rizos castaños cortos y siguió masajeando su vientre esperando que los cólicos desapareciesen. Severus se estaba quedando dormido poco a poco, aunque no pudo concretar su sueño ya que alguien apareció en la puerta.

—Herms, te traje tu correo y… — Ginny s quedó parada inmóvil después de cerrar la puerta, en su rostro se reflejaron mil emociones que iban desde la sorpresa, el miedo y el enojo. La joven dejó que sus ojos casi se salieran de sus cuencas, que en su boca se formase una "o" y la tacita de té con las cartas cayeran de sus manos desparramándose por el suelo y rompiéndose y mojándose.

—Ginny yo —Habló Hermione levantándose de la cama empujando a Snape en el acto quien rodó por la cama hasta el suelo —Puedo explicártelo todo, en serio.

—No te me acerques. Usted es un enfermo, profesor. Yo sabía que había algo raro aquí, lo sabía desde que preguntaste por él, Hermione, pero jamás pensé que te estabas acostando con un maestro — Exclamó la pelirroja dirigiéndose a su amiga que se levantaba torpemente.

—Weasley, yo puedo explicar, sé que tienes una idea errónea de lo que pasa por lo que acaba de ver, pero tenemos una muy buena explicación sobre esto.

—¿Y cuál es? ¿Ya no quieres a mi hermano y decidiste meterte con el profesor, Hermione? Eso es muy bajo y tú no eres así. Contéstame Hermione.

—Ginny yo…

—No es con usted con quien estoy hablando, Snape, es con Granger —Gritó al profesor.

—No te voy a responder —Habló la pequeña castaña que estaba con los brazos cruzados —porque la estas callando. Yo no soy Hermione, yo soy Severus, al hombre que estas gritando es tu amiga sabelotodo.

—Cambiamos de cuerpo, es lo que trataba de explicarte — Dijo Hermione volviéndose a acercar a su amiga.

—¡Ay! Por supuesto que no creo sus mentirotas, ¿acaso creen que nací ayer? —La pelirroja tenía razón, nadie creería esa verdad.

—Es la verdad y puedo probarlo. Yo estuve ahí cuando George se le declaró a Angelina, yo estuve ahí cuando te rompiste la licra deportiva y tuve que prestarte mi casaca para que te cubrieras, yo estuve ahí cuando tú y Harry… ya saben — La pelirroja abrió los ojos cual búho ya que esas cosas solo las sabia Hermione — Puedo decirte una infinidad de cosas más y de las cuales todas son verdades. Tienes que creerme, Ginny.

La mencionada no lo podía creer, su mejor amiga estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de su profesor. Eso explicaba todo: el repentino cambio de ánimo, la falta de feminidad, que la nombrara por su apellido, que nunca supiera las cosas de las que hablaban.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? —Susurró sentándose en la cama atónita.

—¿Recuerdas la pelea de hace unos días? La de los chicos de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

—Sí.

—¿Recuerda que a mí me cayó el hechizo y para mi mala suerte aterrice sobre Granger?

—Sí.

—Eso hizo que cambiáramos de cuerpo al día siguiente. Severus ha estado en el mío y yo en el de él, hemos tratado de llevarlo lo mejor posible pero no ha sido fácil. McGonagall nos está ayudando y esperamos que antes de que acabe la semana todo vuelva a la normalidad, pero…

—Un momento… Si tú has estado siendo el profesor Snape y Snape estaba ocupado siendo tú, eso quiere decir que pasé todo este tiempo saliendo con usted — Dijo señalando el cuerpo de Hermione siendo Snape el aludido.

—Es lo que tratamos de decirle Weasley y debo decirle que no queremos que nadie…

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —Exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca — Eso quiere decir que metí al profesor Snape al baño de mujeres cuando nos estábamos bañando.

Sería un trauma eterno para la jovencita Weasley y para la cambiada Hermione.

* * *

Muy temprano esa mañana, cuando todos aún estaban en el Gran Comedor disfrutando de su desayuno, Minerva McGonagall mandó a llamar a la joven castaña y al profesor de pociones a su oficina. Tenía buenas nuevas; sus amigos del Departamento de Pociones en el Ministerio habían logrado crear una fórmula que ayudaría a la pareja a volver a la normalidad, más o menos.

— Por lo que me dijo mi contacto, esto no los devolverá a sus respectivos cuerpos aun pero lograra crear un efecto similar. Harán que sus mentes se conecten momentáneamente con sus cuerpos, para que cuando ocurra el cambio puedan adaptarse más rápido y la poción sea más efectiva.

—¿Eso quiere decir que los inútiles del ministerio no hicieran nada aun y nos están dando ese intento de poción para que creamos que están trabajando? —Dijo Snape llenando totalmente su comentario con sarcasmo y reflejando en su rostro su mueca de inconformidad eterna que con el tiempo el cuerpo de Hermione había aprendido a adaptar a su rostro.

—No seas así, Snape. Perdónelo, profesora McGonagall, está irritable desde que mi cuerpo decidió iniciar su periodo.

—¡Cállate, Granger, no sabes por lo que estoy pasando! —Gritó amenazándole con el dedo índice mientras se paraba de puntitas delante de él.

—No saben cómo odio cuando pelean —Dijo la directora masajeándose la cabeza una vez más.

—No saben lo tiernos que se ven ahora —Agregó Albus desde su cuadro. Snape lo mandó a la mierda.

—Gracias, profesora, sé que esto ayudara de alguna forma. ¿Solo debemos esperar y ver qué pasa?

—Exactamente —La mujer mayor entregó a cada uno un vial con un contenido de color rojizo que se suponía que los conectaría más de lo que ya estaban. Snape podría controlar su cuerpo momentáneamente al igual que Hermione.

—Bueno… salud, Granger — Snape se llevó el vial a la boca y se tomó todo de un sorbo, Hermione lo imitó. Sintieron como el líquido rojizo corría por sus faringes quemándolas por completo. Hermione se sujetó la garganta tratando de no aplastar su manzana de Adán, esa habia sido una mala idea, ¿Cómo era posible que una poción pudiera quemar tanto?

—Si yo hubiese hecho la poción esto no pasaría.

—Deja de quejarte, Snape.

—Ya váyanse los dos, me provocaran una migraña —Exigió la bruja sentándose detrás de su escritorio. Los dos receptores se callaron y dieron una reverencia forzada antes de salir a carrera por la puerta del despacho, golpeándose los hombros al intentar cruzar el umbral. Minerva necesitaría alguna pastilla de esas para los nervios tan famosas entre los muggles por culpa de esos dos.

* * *

Hermione tenía clases con cuarto año ese día más tarde. Sus alumnos habían mejorado tanto; al principio, todos ellos estaban tan callados que estaba segura que pronto se escucharía el cantar de un grillo, pero ahora, al igual que ella, participaban en clases respondiendo a las preguntas que ella lanzaba al salón en general con la recompensaba de un punto extra para sus casas. Por supuesto, entre los mismos alumnos se peleaban entre ellos para alcanzar la atención del maestro.

Hoy verían una nueva poción, la poción agudizadora de ingenio, lo cual emocionaba mucho a Hermione ya que había preparado varias preguntas para sus alumnos. Se sentía tan bien enseñar y que te aparecieran por ello, tal vez debería cambiar de profesión y abandonar la idea de la escuela de leyes y prepararse para ser profesora.

—¿Cuál es el ingrediente principal de esta poción?

—La raíz de jengibre cortada.

—Hmmm… No, ¡tú!

—Escarabajos machacados.

—Correcto, un punto para Slytherin.

Sin duda se sentía bien ser maestra, se sentía tan orgullosa de lo que había hecho por esos niños. Les había devuelto las ganas de aprender, estaba creando pequeñas versiones de ella.

Snape estaba más irritable que nunca. Sentía como su ropa se le pegaba a su cuerpo, como su sujetador se aferraba a su piel quemándola por completo e irritándola de tal manera que estaba a punto de romper protocolos, quitarse la maldita prenda, quemarla y empezar a rascarse por todo el torso.

Pero debía controlarse, debía hacerlo. Estaba en el patio del colegio rumbo a su siguiente clase y si lo hacía ahora todos lo verían. Aunque claro no sabían que era él ya que pensaban que era Granger. Alguien golpeó su hombro y siguió de lado, ¡¿quién era el estúpido desgraciado que quería morir en las manos de un hormonado Severus Snape?!

El chico que lo había golpeado ni siquiera dijo perdón, solo se reía con sus demás amigos. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! ¿No sé daba cuenta de que no querían que nadie lo tocase, lo mirase, le hablara, que no quería estar ahí, que quiera sacarse el brazier, correr a su cama y morir en paz?

—¡Oye tú! ¡IDIOTA!

Todos en el patio se giraron para ver quien estaba gritando aunque no era sorpresa para nadie descubrir que era Hermione Granger quien por su actitud tan obvia, todo el colegio sabía que estaba en los días más difíciles de sus " _días de muje_ r". Los ojos multicolores de todos aquellos alumnos se posaron sobre la chica castaña. La amiga pelirroja que estaba junto a ella dio un par de pasos al costado, tratando de pasar desapercibida.

No era posible que ese pequeño cuerpo contuviera tanta ira, pero al parecer sí. Snape olvidó por completo que estaba en el cuerpo de Granger y avanzó hacia el chico… O eso creyó.

—¡No me vuelvas a tocar! —Hermione dejó escapar ese gritó de su garganta sin poder evitarlo, estando en medio del salón de clases. Se tapó rápidamente la boca con las manos al darse cuenta de que ella no había autorizado que esas palabras salieran de su boca. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¿Profesor?

—Eres un idiota, ¿acaso no tienes ojos? ¿No te das cuenta de que estoy caminando por aquí? Yo… —Severus se detuvo abruptamente cuando sus manos sin proponérselo subieron a su boca para callarlo.

—Yo… Lo siento, chicos, no sé qué me sucede.

—Sev, digo, Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? —Preguntó la chica Weasley tomando del brazo a la castaña.

—Déjeme, Weasley, yo sé que estoy haciendo. Y tú, niño, eres un…

—Callate, Granger, desde que te vino tu regla estás tan irritable que te volviste una molestia para todos — Respondió el chico provocando las risas de sus compañeros.

Hermione sintió como sus ojos querían llenarse de lágrimas y como no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, tampoco podía hacer nada para que el cuerpo de Snape se conectara con esas emociones y en serio no quería llorar ante los alumnos pero había algo que no estaba en su control.

—¿Cómo se atreve? — Gritó delante de los alumnos quienes estaban totalmente confundidos.

—¡CINCUENTA PUNTOS MENOS PARA SLYTHERIN! —Gritó Snape delante de todos los alumnos del patio que se burlaron aún más de él — ¡CINCUENTA PUNTOS MENOS PARA HUFFLEPUFF! ¡CINCUENTA PUNTOS MENOS PARA RAVENCLAW! ¡CINCUENTA PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!

Hermione se agarró la garganta irritada con ambas manos sin poder levantar la mirada apenada hacia sus alumnos. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¡Había bajado cincuenta puntos a cada casa! ¡Acababa de eliminar doscientos puntos en un minuto! Levantó su cabeza y la dirigió hacia el monto de alumnos asustados, confundidos y recelosos que se habían alejado de los primeros asientos y ahora se amontonaban junto a la puerta.

—Mione, vámonos de aquí — Dijo Harry quien fue en rescate de su mejor amiga y se la llevó por algún pasillo muy lejos de los demás estudiantes que seguirían con sus burlas por el resto del día. Por alguna razón Hermione fue la que sintió las manos de su amigo en sus hombros y no Snape, él en su lugar visualizo su amada aula de pociones y a sus alumnos de cuarto año asustados frente a él.

—Chicos, yo lo lamento… La clase terminó — Dijo Hermione cuando sintió que había retomado el control del cuerpo de Snape y cuando se sintió lista salió del salón dejando solos a los chicos para irse a esconder en sus aposentos.

No fue un buen día para ninguno.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO QUE SE DIVIRTIERAN Y PARA LOS QUE NO ENTENDIERON ESTA PARTE, LO QUE PASA ES QUE DESPUÉS DE TOMAR LA POCIÓN, POR MOMENTOS HERMIONE RECUPERA LAS SENSACIONES DE SU CUERPO AL IGUAL QUE SNAPE Y VICEVERSA, ESTÁ VEZ SNAPE TOMÓ EL CONTROL DE AMBOS CUERPOS SIN DARSE CUENTA.**

 **REVIEWS?**

 **BESOS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**BIEN, ME DEMORE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTABA SIN INSPIRACIÓN Y SOLO PODÍA MIRAR LA COMPUTADORA POR UNA HORA Y ESCRIBIR MEDIA PALABRA. LAMENTO HABERME DEMORADO, POR ESO HICE EL CAPITULO LARGO Y ME DIVERTÍ HACIÉNDOLO, ESPERO QUE USTEDES TAMBIÉN LO HAGAN LEYÉNDOLO.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS EL CAPITULO PASADO, Y LAMENTO SI NO RESPONDÍ ALGUNO, SIEMPRE ANDO UN POCO OLVIDADIZA Y A VECES CREO QUE YA LOS RESPONDÍ. COMO SEA, DISFRUTEN EL CAP, ESPERO CUMPLIR CON SUS EXPECTATIVAS. :3**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6: De regreso a la normalidad**

Hermione estaba asustada, muy asustada. Sudaba en frio, apretaba las piernas, miraba de reojo a las personas sentadas delante de ella y se preguntaba na y otra vez como es que había terminado en eta situación. Ella, en el cuerpo de Snape, sentada en un lujoso club mágico junto a magos mayores amigos de su profesor tomando un par de copas.

Ah, ya lo recordaba. Recordaba claramente haber estado leyéndole a Severus mientras este tomaba un té para calmar sus cólicos. Ambos estaban en el despacho cuando la chimenea se activó y de entre las llamas verdes apareció la cabeza de Lucius Malfoy quien lo invitaba tomar unas copas con unos amigos.

Severus le había rogado ir y le recodó muy bien cuando ella le obligó a ir a esa despedida de soltera. Hermione no pudo negarse y aceptó la invitación y unas horas más tarde ella se encontraba en medio de un mar de testosterona con personas que ella no conocía fingiendo una risa por sus chistes y anécdotas las cuales ella ignoraba.

En la mesa se encontraban, por lo que tenía entendía, tres compañeros de promoción de Severus, Lucius y otros dos amigos que supuso serian un par de promociones mayores que él. Hermione iba por su tercer vaso y se había mantenido gran parte de la noche escuchando a los amigos de Snape hablar lo que para sus amigos tal vez les había resultado fuera de lo común.

—¿Qué sucede, Snape? Has estado muy callado.

—Sí, espero que el vapor de tus amadas pociones no te haya afectado el cerebro —bromeó uno que tenía el cabello rojizo, recordó que le habían dicho Banner o Danver.

—No, no. Lo que pasa es que me duele un poco la cabeza, mucho trabajo.

—¿Cuándo piensas dejar ese trabajo tan aburrido? Siempre digo que podrías trabajar con nosotros.

—No seas tonto, Scabbior, Severus es demasiado bien portado últimamente —bromeó Lucius— aunque eso no le impide hacer travesuras con algunas niñas.

Hermione casi se ahoga con su trago. Era obvio que Lucius se referia a las chicas como Jade de la casa de citas a domicilio, pero todo se daba claro para que la mente de Hermione creyera que hablara de alumnas de Hogwarts.

—Cierto, Snape, rodeado de hermosas jovencitas que usan falda todos los días. ¿Alguna mocosa que valga la pena? —Preguntó Scabbior con una mirada lasciva en sus ojos negros.

—No… ninguna —respondió incomoda.

—Oye, mira, ¿ella no es Jaimie McAdams? —todos se voltearon a ver a una mujer que vestía elegantemente sentada en la barra junto a un grupo de señoritas que conversaban amenamente. Era bonita, pelinegra y e movimientos gráciles.

—¿No habias salido con ella hace como un mes?

—¿yo? —preguntó Hermione asustada de que toda la atención habia vuelto a recaer sobre ella.

—Sí, nos abandonaste por ella. ¿Y cómo estuvo? Dicen que llevártela es muy difícil, pero vale la pena.

—Ah pues… yo.

—¿Por qué no la saludas? — Hermione fue obligada a levantarse de la mesa a trompicones y se quedó parada como una tabla sin saber que hacer —¡Hey, Jaimie!

La mujer elegante volteó con una gran sonrisa que desapareció lentamente en cuanto vio a Severus parado en medio de la gente al frente de una mesa de hombres mayores que se reían disimuladamente. Ella se disculpó con su grupo y se levantó para avanzar hacia ellos.

—¡Severus Snape! —la elegante señorita se acercó a paso veloz en su dirección, ahora se arrepentía horriblemente de haber hecho caso a los amigos de Snape. —¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme como si no hubiese pasado nada?!

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Qué hice? —preguntó Hermione retrocediendo un paso.

—Más bien ¡¿Qué no hiciste?! —Corrigió evidentemente exasperada— no contestaste ni una sola de mis cartas, no me buscaste. ¡Me ignoraste por más de un mes! ¿Y aun así te atreves a preguntar qué fue lo hiciste?

—Yo… eh, lo siento mucho, no pensé que lo tomarías…

—Exacto, no pensaste, Snape. Me heriste y mucho. Espero que te pudras en el infierno, Snape, tú y tus estúpidas mentiras para niñas inocentes, siempre tan falsas como tú.

—Lo lamento tanto, pero..

Jaimie ni siquiera la dejó excusarse ya que su mano larga cayó con toda su fuerza sobre su mejilla volteándole la cara con un sonoro golpe. Eso había dolido mucho, fue como si su cerebro fuese sacudido en algún juego mecánico.

—Y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra nunca.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza tratando de mantener en lo más alto su nariz sin dejar de temblar como un chihuahua por la furia contenida. Se dio la media vuelta y se perdió entre la masa de gente.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó Hermione aun con mano en cara y en shock por lo que acababa de pasar mientras Lucius la ayudaba a sentarse tratando de no reírse en voz alta aunque los otros hombres en la mesa lo hacían.

—Pues te metiste con Jaimie y sufriste las consecuencias, viejo amigo.

—Sí, Severus, esa mujer está loca y cree estar en una relación con cualquiera que le hable bonito y luego se acueste con ella, para tu mala suerte…

—y diversión de la nuestra —agregó el pelirrojo.

—Tú hiciste más que hablarle bonito, Snape, recuerdo que le juraste bajarle el sol y la luna y luego te la cogiste— Lucius dio palmaditas en su espalda —; sin embargo, amigos, eso fue una gran hazaña, nadie se acuesta con Jaimie y sale intacto y Severus rompió el record por más tiempo.

—Brindemos por las conquistas de este profesor de pociones tan pavo —chocaron sus vasos y bebieron el líquido ambarino.

—¿Conquistas? — preguntó Hermione tratando de procesar toda la nueva información.

—Y no son pocas debo agregar.

—¿Cuántas hubo? — el profesor miró a sus amigos con una desbordante insistencia que a ellos les pareció chistosa por lo cual no tuvieron mesura al empezar a nombrar cada una de las mujeres que recordaban haber visto salir con Snape y por supuesto, no habían sido pagadas porque si no hubiese sido una lista más larga.

—Está Scarlett, Rita, Abigail, Lupita.

—Louisa, Daphne, Mariana, Alethea.

—Linda, Celeste, Joannie, Anaximena, Adhemia.

—Genoveva, Marilla, Anne, Ruby.

—No te olvides de la dulce Pam, Alysia, Venia, Nadya, Claudiette y ahora Jaimie al parecer.

—Sabes creo que hay más.

—Creo que ya escuche suficiente —interrumpió Hermione tratando de recordar los nombres. Scarlett, Rita, Abigail y… muchas más. Eso estaba mal, Severus no podía r con mujeres y jugar con sus sentimientos de esa manera, era cruel y egoísta y bárbaro y… No podía hacerlo, estaba mal y eso era todo. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba mucho —Iré al baño.

¿Cómo podía? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Debió contarle de todo lo que había hecho antes, ella podría estar atrapada en un cuerpo con sida o alguna otra enfermedad sexual que de seguro desconocía. Snape era un puerco. No entendía como alguien que había sido tan " _tierno_ " con ella también era del tipo de personas que ella odiaba con toda su alma. Sintió una pequeña puñalada en su corazón, en sus sentimientos, ella quería que Snape fuese feliz pero no de esta forma, no yendo de mujer en mujer.

Entró en los servicios y se encerró en un cubículo. Estaba llorando, Merlín, estaba llorando por los ojos de su profesor. No sabía si era por el golpe o era por la rabia que le tenía a ese hombre en ese momento, pero dejaría que sus emociones la desbordaran por un rato.

Para alguien como Snape, que estaba solo, debía ser reconfortante en alguna manera buscar parejas como si de un helado se tratase. Pensaba con la cabeza de abajo y no la de arriba. No le importaba los sentimientos de esas chicas… ni los de ella. ¿Acaso no pensó en como ella se sentiría cuando se enterase? ¿No pensó en cómo podría cambiar la forma en como ella lo ve? Odiaba que hubiese salido con esas mujeres, no podía ni recordar sus nombres pero las odiaba por haberse dejado engañar por él y lo odiaba porque había jugado con esas mujeres.

No era odio… eran celos. Celos de que esas mujeres hubiesen disfrutado tocar el cuerpo en el que ella estaba y eso la hacía sentir sucia. Si bien sabia por experiencia propia de que Snape no era un hombre puro y casto, había tenido su relaciones pero creía que todas habían sido con señoritas de trabajaban de eso, no con "amistades". Pensó que ella había sido la única mujer que había estado bajo la piel del profesor y que no había tenido que pagarle, la única que había tenido una conexión especial.

Estaba celosa, celosa de todas las que habían pasado por la cama de Snape y por el cuerpo en donde ella habitaba… pero, ella no debería sentirse así, tenía una relación estable con Ron y no debía importarle lo que haya pasado en la vida de su profesor, ¿no?

Estúpido Snape.

Hermione se lavó la cara una vez disfrutando de la frescura que el agua helada le brindaba a su irritada cara. Sea lo que sea que Snape le haya hecho a esa tal Jaimie debió ser horrible para merecer todo el odio de esa mujer, se notaba que ella había esperado mucho tiempo para hacer eso.

Secó sus manos y salió del baño. Divisó a los hombres mayores conversando levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo sus abrigos. Lucius levantó la mano indicándole con señas que iban a la puerta. Ella se apresuró a alcanzarlo y por ello no se dio cuenta de que una mesera iba caminando con una bandeja con vasos entre llenos y vacíos. Chocó con ella y los vasos se derramaron sobre él mojándolo en el acto.

La bandeja cayó al suelo y alguno que otro vaso se rompió pero no era nada grave, si los arreglaba, pensó la mujer, nadie se daría cuenta y no lo descontarían de su salario. Ella se apresuró a recogerlo y ponerlos en la bandeja, trató de repararlos al instante.

—Oh, lo siento —La mujer levantó su mirada azul y los posó en los oscuros ojos de Hermione —fue mi culpa, lo lamento tanto.

—No, no, fue mi culpa, no vi por donde iba —la desconocida sacó un pañuelo de no sé dónde y trató de limpiar la bebida derramaba de la ropa de Snape.

—Déjeme ayudarle y acepte mi disculpas, señor…

—Snape —respondió avergonzada la Gryffindor— Severus Snape.

—Elizabeth Bettany, venga, le secaré eso en un santiamén —La ojiazul la condujo a la barra en donde con su varita lo limpió con magia, Hermione volteó buscando con la mirada a los amigos de su profesor pero ya no los veía, la habían abandonado —¿Puedo ofrecerle un trago gratis, para compensar el que tire sobre usted, por favor?

Hermione asintió. Le agradaba la mujer, parecía amable. Les enseñaría a esos hombres supuestamente amigos de Snape, que su profesor podía mantener una relación sin tener que tirarse a una mujer en los primeros cinco minutos.

* * *

Severus nunca entendería que era lo que Hermione había visto en el zanahorio Ron Weasley. No era el más inteligente como lo era ella, tampoco era atractivo como lo era ella, muchos menos tan habilidoso como lo era ella. Era muy opuesto y sin embargo había capturado la atención de la joven castaña de alguna manera, por ende era comprensible que estuviese detrás de ella todo el tiempo. El único problema era que no estaba precisamente detrás de Hermione, estaba detrás de él quien a su vez estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de Hermione.

—¡MIONE!

Severus entró corriendo —si es que lo que dar pasitos de bebé se le podía llamar correr— a la biblioteca en donde estaba dispuesto a esconderse un rato del pelirrojo ya que tenía la teoría de que no lo buscaría en un ambiente de estudio al que él era "alérgico". Oculto entre una pila de libros más alta que él, Severus vio con Ron entraba en la biblioteca y hablaba con la Sra. Pince probablemente preguntado si la había visto por ahí.

—Debe estar por allá —Respondió señalando la parte interna de la biblioteca. Ron agradeció y se dirigió por las mesas en donde pensó encontrarla ignorando por completo la pila de libros y a la castaña que se escondía detrás de ellos.

Aprovechando el despiste del Gryffindor, Severus salió corriendo de la biblioteca rogándole a Merlín que Ron no lo viese.

—¡Mione! ¡Espérame!

Muy tarde.

—Weas… Ronald, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó mientras avanzaba lo más rápido que podía por el pasillo.

—Estaba buscándote. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te busque durante toda la tarde.

—Bueno… Yo estaba ocupado, ocupada —se corrigió—. Tengo un par de cosas que hacer y pues nos veremos luego.

—Pero, Mione, prometiste que pasaríamos la tarde juntos.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo? —Preguntó confundido tratando de sacar el brazo de Ron de su cintura pequeña. Aun seguía en sus días y odiaba que lo tocasen, mucho más si eran hombres. ¡Aléjense!

—¿No lo recuerdas, tontita? —Preguntó divertido mientras le tocaba la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice— Lo prometiste en la sala común cuando me dijiste que te dejara tranquila.

¡Circe! Era cierto. El pelirrojo no lo dejaba en paz y pedía pasar "tiempo de calidad", por supuesto, Snape entendía muy bien que significaba eso y no estaba dispuesto a compartir ese tiempo con un adolescente hormonado estando en el cuerpo de una adolescente con demasiada progesterona en el cuerpo. Debía cuidar su lengua y no volver a prometer cosas que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

—Oh, claro, lo prometí. Sabes… Yo tengo algo importante que hacer ahora así que podemos dejarlo para mañana — Pidió mientras se alejaba lentamente de él por un pasillo.

—Pero, Mione… —Ron hizo un puchero y la sujetó de su mano.

¡ _No me toques, Weasley! ¡Las malitas hormonas_!

—Ron…

—Estás actuando rara. ¿Acaso hice algo malo? Si es así te pido perdón, Herms, pero no me merezco ser tratado con tu indiferencia y frialdad. Por favor, dime que todo está bien entre nosotros.

¡Ay no! Esto era patético e incómodo. El chico Weasley estaba abriendo su corazón ante la persona equivocada y no sabía qué hacer. Nunca se había preparado para algo como esto, entendía muy bien lo que significaba amar a alguien y que las cosas no salgan como esperas, lo había vivido en carne propia y sabia el dolor que podía causar. Tal vez Ronald Weasley era un idiota y su persona menos favorita en Hogwarts pero si Hermione lo había elegido era por una buena razón y esperaba que la chica supiera lo que hacía. Estos últimos días habían entendido el extraño cariño que le tenía la castaña al pelirrojo y entendería si ella estaba dispuesta a mantener una relación que tal vez tuviera un futuro o no con él. Hermione se había convertido en una persona especial en su vida esta última semana y pues podría decirse que en una amiga…

Está bien, está bien… Lo haría por ella.

—Todo está bien… Ron. Es solo que me he sentido extraña estos días. Siento que no soy yo misma, que algo en mi cambio. Lamento si te lastime de alguna forma, no fue intención —Snape se estaba luciendo con su disculpa, tanto que el mismo se sorprendía de lo bien que podía fingir ser Hermione— Eres un gran chico, y no mereces que te trate como te traté estos días.

—Mione, tranquila —él acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y luego lo acarició todo el largo el cual no era mucho–. Entiendo que hayas estado algo gruñona, pero no quiero que te sientas mal.

—Entonces… ¿Todo está bien?

—Todo está bien.

 _Acabo de salvar tu relación con el zanahorio, Hermione Granger, recuerda que me debes un gran favor en el futuro_ , pensó para sí mismo.

—Ven aquí —Weasley atrajo su cintura entre sus brazos hacia él y con una mano le sujetó el mentón para darle un beso en los rosados labios.

 _¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO!_

Snape no podía apartar al Gryffindor porque en primer lugar, se supone que acaban de arreglar y segundo, porque él tenía mucha fuerza como para que él pudiera zafarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Ron bajó su cabeza para cerrar el espacio entre ellos uniéndose en un beso con ella, uno tierno en el cual los labios de él rozaron, primero, los de ella como si de un inocente juego se tratase y luego tomó intensidad por todos los días que no la había besado antes.

¡ _Ayúdenme_!, suplicó mentalmente.

Severus abrió los ojos y solo vio frente a él una forma difuminada de Ron Weasley con los ojos cerrados y el cabello cayéndole sobre la frente. No sé movía de su sitio más que para temblar con sus rodillas por la rabia que contenía su pequeño cuerpo en ese momento. Cuando sintió que el pelirrojo trataba de obtener un beso son lengua de él, pisó su pie y se soltó apartándose jadeante.

—Yo… eh… gracias por eso —hizo una reverencia con su cabeza y salió corriendo del pasillo en busca del baño más cercano en donde vació el contenido de su estómago en el retrete y se lavó la boca con el jabón de tocador unas diez veces como mínimo.

Ron Weasley lo había besado… en los labios. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Eso había ocurrido! Iba a necesitar terapia después de eso, sin duda alguna, de solo recordarlo le daba ganas de volver a vomitar o lavarse la boca de nuevo.

Hermione no le debería solo un favor, esa mocosa estaría en deuda con él toda su vida y esperaba que fuese una muy larga.

* * *

Y así como de rápido había sucedido el cambio, así de rápido pasó la semana y con ella el plazo estipulado para que los contactos de Minerva McGonagall lograran a exitosa elaboración de la poción que lograría volverlos a la normalidad. Aquella mezcla había llegado muy temprano vía lechuza y Minerva reunió a Hermione y a Severus luego de que abandonaran el Gran Comedor con los estómagos llenos.

Ahora ellos se encontraban en medio del despacho de la directora esperando que ella les ofreciera el tan ansiado líquido retornador de sus vidas normales. Severus miraba de reojo a la Gryffindor atrapada en su cuerpo y esta a él. La verdad era que no había sido una experiencia totalmente desagradable, pensaron ambos, si bien había incomoda la mayor parte del tiempo sobre todo cuando querían usar el baño, había sido divertido ver cómo era estar en el cuerpo de otra persona y entender que ser hombre era tan difícil como ser mujer y ser mujer era tal vez casi tan difícil como ser hombre.

O tal vez más, pensó Snape recordando cómo había batallado con el sujetador esa mañana.

Hermione no había sentido que fuese una experiencia horrible del todo. Sintió que pudo conocer más a una persona que ella creía era la peor del mundo y entendió que estaba casi totalmente equivocada. Severus tenía sus lados tiernos, no solo los amargos; poseía también un gran corazón, estaba dispuesto a ayudar y a dejarse ayudar si sabias como hablarle. Sabía cómo darse su lugar y darte un lugar. Entendió que él era como era porque estaba solo, a pesar de los amigotes que tenía, estaba solo y no tenía mejor forma que sacar su mal humor que con castigos hacia sus alumnos.

Severus también entendió algo sobre Hermione y todas las mujeres en general, no era fácil ser ellas y entendía porque seguía solo. No había sabido cómo tratarlas y había sido un estúpido todo el tiempo cuando de mujeres se tratase, pero ahora entendía como era el día a día de una mujer y lo horrible que podían ser los hombres faltosos. Y sobre todo, había recordado lo que se sentía ser estudiante otra vez, lo difícil, aburrido, interesante, complicado y divertido que puede ser y tal vez entendió que fue exagerado con su actitud hacia ellos.

—Buenos, chicos, esto es incómodo —Dumbledore, quien los había estado observando desde su cuadro en lo alto decidió hacerse notar — Esto es el fin de una etapa, deberían decirse algo bonito.

Severus pensó que sería una pésima idea, sin dudarlo, pero tal vez sería necesario ya que después de todo, él había compartido su intimidad con Hermione y ella también, pero no diría nada, no iniciaría a pesar de que sentía que tenía millones de cosas que decirle como por ejemplo, decirle que sentía que habían entablado una conexión tan fuerte que ya no podría verla como una simple alumna y esperaba que, si ella quisiese claro está, que algún día fuesen muy buenos amigos.

Pero por supuesto, no lo diría.

—Oye… Me divertí. Fue extraño, eso sin dudarlo, pero me divertí mucho —Dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio entre ambos—, fue la experiencia más extraña en mi vida, claro está, pero fue divertida. Jamás pensé que aprendería tanto estando en otro cuerpo que no fuese el mío y pues hubo situaciones incomodas.

—Sí, lo recuerdo bien —respondió dejando ver una sonrisa al igual que ella cuando imágenes de ellos yendo al baño, en la ducha o cuando hubo el pequeño inconveniente de los "calores" — debo decir, Hermione, que tampoco considero que esta fuese una horrible experiencia. Me sirvió mucho para entender cosas que eran un misterio para mí y tan comunes para ti.

—Creo que ambos aprendimos de esto y espero que el regresar a la normalidad no cambie la forma en como nos llevamos, porque usted me agrada, profesor, y mucho.

—Es curioso, yo iba a decirle lo mismo— el profesor sonrió y tomó la pequeña mano de su estudiante apretándola fuerte y con cuidado al mismo tiempo.

—Sí que son tiernos, ¿no es así, Minerva? —intervino Dumbledore rompiendo el momento.

—Sí, sin duda—respondió con desgano— ya tómense la poción a menos que quieran quedarse así más tiempo.

—En realidad encuentro muy agradable este cuerpo, me gusta usar pantalón en lugar de falda todo el tiempo —bromeó la Gryffindor mientras se llevaba el vial a los labios —Salud.

—Salud.

Ambos sintieron como el líquido caliente recorría sus gargantas y descendía por ella descendiendo bruscamente de temperatura. Era extraño, a pesar de que lucía viscoso había sido como beber agua. No sintieron nada después de ello, lo cual fue raro ya que esperaron que hubiese dolor intenso y tuvieran que retorcerse en el suelo o algo así.

Tal vez debía darle tiempo solamente.

—Tal vez deberían besarse.

—¡¿Que?! —dijeron todos volteándose al ver al cuadro sonriente en la pared.

—Bueno, ustedes tuvieron contacto cuando pasó su cambio, tal vez necesitan eso.

—Es una tontería, Albus.

—¡No pierden nada intentándolo!

Un Severus Snape sonrojado trató de ocultar su vergüenza. Entendía bien que después de lo que había pasado, un beso no sería nada pero no lo haría. Hermione pensaba lo mismo, no habría beso, en cambio solo levantó su mano a lo alto para que todos la vieran y luego la coloco sobre la cabeza de Snape.

—Ya lo toque, ahí está el contacto —indicó con un tono sarcótico como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo.

—Pues esperemos.

—Les dije que deberían besarse —comentó luego de cinco minutos de espera en los cuales no había sucedido nada al parecer.

—No se hará eso, Albus.

—Que después no digan que no doy buenas ideas —respondió ofendido ante Minerva.

—Tal vez tenga razón—comentó Hermione quien trató de no sonrojarse aunque no fue un gran esfuerzo ya que era imposible que la cara de Snape sufriera alguno de esos — podríamos intentarlo y no perdemos nada, ya hemos pasado por cosas peores.

—Bueno… Si no hay otro modo.

Inmediatamente Albus volteó ansioso de ver como sus dos personas favoritas en este momento aceptaba su propuesta. Hermione se inclinó un poco para alcanzar la mejilla de Severus y este se quedó tan tiazo como una tabla esperando el ansiado beso. El contacto fue cálido, como la caricia de una pluma blanca y suave.

—Yo no me refería a eso —Dijo Dumbledore cambiando de cuadro.

—Pues es todo lo que…

Snape giró la cabeza para discutir cara a cara con el retrato parlanchín pero se topó con su propia cara, con Hermione controlando su cara en su cuerpo, y se encontró también con sus labios finos sobre los carnosos de él. Ambos tenían los ojos abiertos a más no poder, no hubo roces ni caricias de ninguno, ni siquiera hubo alguna respiración, solo el contacto estático de sus labios que Hermione decidió cortar luego de un par de segundos que parecieron horas.

—Eso era todo lo que necesitaba ver por hoy, gracias.

—Tonterías, Albus, mira lo que provocas. Qué extraño, esto debería funcionar —recordó la directora mientras miraba bien los viales y la carta con indicaciones que había llegado con ellos.

—Yo… —Severus quiso decir algo pero no sabía que exactamente. Odiaba cuando su cerebro actuaba como si fuese el de Granger y se quedaba mudo de la nada.

—…Lo siento —terminó por él inconscientemente.

Fue en ese instante que empezó el dolor en el cuerpo de ambos, un retorcijón fuerte en el estómago, visión borrosa, ganas de vomitar, mareos, perdida del equilibrio y ambos cayeron revolcándose sobre la alfombra. Hermione miró el techo como si estuviese en estado absoluto de concentración mientras percibía como iba perdiendo lentamente cada capacidad motora del cuerpo de Snape hasta que finalmente ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos y los cerró dejando en su memoria la iban del techo pintado de la oficina.

Severus abrió los ojos, la cabeza le dolía mucho. El techo se veía igual, tal vez solo se había desmayado. Se tocó la cabeza esperando que no hubiese ningún golpe potencialmente mortal como para enviarlo a la enfermería. No, todo bien, excepto que su cabello castaño no estaba ahí y había sido reemplazado por la cabellera negra y ahora algo corta.

Hermione tocó sus rizos cortos y castaños, los observó, los olió y beso contenta de tenerlos de vuelta. Se tocó la cara e inspeccionó que su pequeña y respingona nariz, labios carnosos y ceño no fruncido estuviesen también en su lugar. Miró hacia abajo y sintió el sujetador apretando sus costillas regalándole esa sensación que, no podía creer, había extrañado.

—¡Volví a ser yo!

—¡Y yo ya no soy tú!

Severus se apresuró a levantarse, aunque tambaleante al principio pudo ponerse en pie y se dirigió hacia la pequeña castaña y le ofreció su ayuda para levantarla con lo que ella recompensó con su sincero abrazo. Minerva miró con satisfacción la escena contenta y agradecida de devolverles sus vidas a sus alumnos o los que alguna vez fueron sus alumnos.

* * *

El aula de pociones no es el lugar favorito de todos y sobre todo no sería tu lugar favorito si fueses una chica en los " _dulces_ " inicios de tu periodo ya que con todo el calor formado por los vapores de los calderos y a eso aumentarle los cólicos, se vuelve la peor hora del día.

Una chica Ravenclaw de tercer año lo sabía perfectamente ya que solo quería darse cabezazos en la pared de piedra para tratar de olvidar su dolor aunque sea por un momento. No prestaba atención a nada que saliese de la boca de su maestro, ella había dejado de escuchar algo coherente desde el "buenos días" típico.

—Y ahora… ¡Russo!

La niña levantó su cabeza de la mesa y trató de recomponerse para que el oscuro profesor no la castigará. Sus compañeros de clase voltearon para verla y no fueron muy discretos al hacer eso. Snape examinó la cara de la niña, conocía muy bien esa expresión en los rostros femeninos ya que el mismo había pasado por eso no hace mucho.

—Dejen de mirar y presten atención. Las instrucciones ya están en la pizarra así que trabajen.

Los alumnos voltearon de nuevo y empezaron a elaborar la poción de la semana. Severus se acomodó la capa y avanzó entre las mesas hasta llegar a la más cercana a la pared en donde se encontraba la Ravenclaw quien se sujetaba el vientre con una mano y con la otra trataba de pelar una semilla.

—¿Qué tan fuertes son tus cólicos, Russo? —Susurró para ella. La niña se sorprendió cuando el profesor le preguntó ello. Es que acaso era tan obvia, se preguntó tratando de aparentar normalidad pero el repentino sonrojo en su cara la delató aún más.

—Me duele mucho —admitió después de unos segundos.

—Ve a la enfermería para que te den algo, dile a Madame Pomfrey que yo te mandé — dijo ayudándola a levantarse y abriéndole la puerta para que ella se fuera — Ah, y Russo —llamó antes que se fuera.

—¿Sí, profesor Snape?

—Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw… Por soportar eso.

El hombre dejó a la niña sonrojada y atónita parada en medio del pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta del salón; estaba seguro que la niña había soltado un tímido "gracias" antes de eso.

Hermione levantó la mirada fastidiada, hoy hacia demasiado calor como para pensar en hacer algo productivo y sus amigos pensaban igual que ella. Ron ya se había quedado dormido apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, Harry tomaba un vaso de limonada fría y buscaba del airecito que creaba Ginny al abanicarse con una libreta. A pesar de estar bajo las sombras de los árboles en el patio, parecía que hubiese más calor. El día sin duda pasaría lento. Era uno de los últimos días del verano y parecía que esta estación quería irse dejando una gran impresión.

—Perdona pero no me gustas, prefiero a los altos.

Luego se escucharon risas de chicas a lo lejos. La castaña miró a un grupito de chicas de quinto año riendo en a viva voz y lanzaban comentarios hirientes y burlones ante el rechazo de un chico Hufflepuff por una de sus compañeras a un intento de salida. Hermione podía entender muy bien que la chica no estuviese interesada o que sabría ella, pero sentía que ella no tenía el derecho a fijarse de su estatura cuando ella media igual que él.

Harry movió el brazo soporte de Ron y este dejó caer su cara al vacía antes de despertarse totalmente asustado y desubicado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?

—Oye, mira —habló Harry señalando en dirección al muchacho tratando de enfocar la mirada de su pelirrojo amigo hacia donde quería— lo rechazaron.

—Pobre soldado caído.

Hermione pudo ver como el chico bajaba la mirada triste intentando contener sus lágrimas ante la humillación. Se supone que los hombres no lloran y eso había sido algo estúpido que alguien alguna vez dijo, pero no era cierto. Tienen tanto derecho a llorar como nosotras, pensó en cuanto una de las chicas que se burlaban le dijo a las otras: " _Uy, ya va a llorar_ ".

—Herms… ¿Adónde vas? —Ginny fue la única que notó como su amiga se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia el chico de uniforme amarillo.

—Oye… Sí, tú —el chico levantó la mirada sorprendido de que ella le hablara al igual que las otras chicas —Creo que preferirías mil veces mi compañía que en lugar de la de ella.

—Eh… Sí —Hermione lo tomó del brazo y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla mientras se lo llevaba lejos ante la mirada atónita de las compañeras burlonas y las de los otros chicos en el patio ya que no era nada común que un chico de grados inferiores saliera con una de grados superiores en especial una que está por acabar el colegio y que además era una heroína.

—Oye, no tienes por qué avergonzarte ante un rechazo y menos ocultar tus emociones —le dijo tratando de romper el silencio incomodo que el sonrojado niño tenía con ella.

—No soy un llorón y no necesitaba que me salvaran — respondió avergonzado.

—A mí me pareció que sí —Hermione soltó una risilla y se acercó al oído del chico para decirle —No dejes que se burlen nunca de ti, no te sientas mal si te rechazan por no tener algo o no ser alguien, ellas se lo pierden. Y si te sirve de algo, yo creo que eres muy apuesto y lo suficientemente alto como para que me acompañes a Hogsmeade pronto.

—Gracias — parecía que la confianza había vuelto al joven y Hermione se sintió bien.

* * *

Hermione corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían en medio de tanta nieve en la dirección ya conocida de memoria. Se sujetaba con fuerza la pequeña boina rosada con una mano y con la otra sostenía un papel arrugado. Después de dar la vuelta, divisó el objeto de su búsqueda.

El amargado profesor de pociones leía muy concentrada algunas cartas que acababan de llegar por correo mientras bajaba las escarchadas escaleras. Hoy si hacia frio, aunque no era tan malo, su bufanda y guantes eran suficientes.

—¡Severus!

Severus se encontró a si mismo tirado en medio de la nieve y con un peso extra sobre su espalda. Odiaba cada vez que Hermione hacia eso, le quitaba poco a poco su reputación de "Alejarte de mí a no ser que quieras ser hechizado", pero la castaña no entendía.

—Más vale que haya un buen motivo para esto, Granger —dijo haciéndola a un lado y levantándose sacudiendo la nieve residual de su capa. Hermione se apresuró a recoger las cartas de su amigo y se las entregó.

—Claro que sí, tenía que entregarte esto —La Gryffindor le entregó el papel arrugado y se dirigió junto a él de vuelta al castillo.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Léelo.

Sus botas se hundía lentamente sobre la nieve recién caída provocando que avanzar fuese cada vez más difícil teniendo en cuenta de que trataban de subir la pequeña colina. Hermione sacó sus mitones rojos de los bolsillos de su abrigo y se los puso para calentar un poco sus congeladas manos.

—¿Quién es Elizabeth Bettany?

—Es una bruja que conocí cuando estaba atrapada en tu cuerpo. Es muy linda, nos hicimos amigas, bueno tú y ella, y te invitó a tomar un café el sábado —contestó sonriente ya divisando las columnas del patio del castillo.

—¿Y?

—Pues debes ir, es una cita. Te divertirás, hemos estado hablando durante un mes y es muy tierna, inteligente y está interesada en ti.

—No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para meterte en mi vida amorosa, Granger —respondió de mala manera—, y no pienso ir a ninguna cita con una mujer que no conozco.

—¡Ay, no seas así! —Exclamó dándole un pisotón al suelo despejado del patio— Hazlo por mí, ¿sí? —Ella alargó ese "Sí" durante un buen rato en donde Severus temió que se quedara sin aire en los pulmones y se desmayara en sus brazos.

—Podría considerarlo— la brujita soltó un chillido de alegría y saltó a sus brazos casi tirando sus cartas otra vez —, no sería tan malo "socializar".

—¡No te acostaras con ella la primera cita, Snape! —Advirtió soltándose de su agarre el cual Snape no permitió —Bájame ahora.

—Usted no puede darle órdenes a su profesor, Srta. Granger, recuerde muy bien eso.

—Voy a gritar.

—No te atreverías —el profesor acomodó mejor sus brazos en el cuerpo de la castaña para que fuese más cómodo cargarla, ella no se quejó.

—¡Ya te dije que te alejes de ella!

Ambos se separaron tan rápido como si de fuego se tratase y buscaron con la mirada quien los había descubierto. No había nadie en el patio, los gritos venían de adentro. Se dirigieron a ver quiénes estaban peleando y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que eran los mismos niños que habían estado peleando y provocaron su accidente.

—Collvey ya es suficiente, McKenzie deténganse ya— gritó McGonagall quien hacia su aparición en el salón en medio del salón seguida por Ron y Draco. Ambos se adelantaron a corriendo con varitas en manos dispuestos a parar todo ese circo y no alentarlo como la primera vez.

—¡Confundus!

—¡Crinus Muto!

De nuevo los hechizos volvieron a juntarse y se fusionaron, todos los alumnos corrieron temerosos de que les cayera alguno el rayo pero fue para su mala suerte que el pelirrojo quien estaba más adelante fuese el receptor de este que lo lanzó volando por los aires hasta que fue detenido por un cuerpo blando.

 _Aquí vamos de nuevo_ , pensó Hermione.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **NO PUEDO CREER QUE YA ESCRIBÍ ESTÁS PALABRAS, ESTA ES LA HISTORIA MÁS CORTA QUE ESCRIBO PERO CREO QUE ME QUEDÓ MUY BONITA. DECIDÍ CORTARLO AQUÍ, NO QUERÍA QUE LA HISTORIA FUESE LARGA Y CREO QUE HASTA AQUÍ ESTA BIEN, QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE FIC A TODAS USTEDES QUIENES LEYERON ESTA HISTORIA TAN LOCA, EN ESPECIAL A:**

 **-XERXES ELI**

 **-RENBELLATRIX**

 **-PAPERDOLL13**

 **-CEECYC**

 **-FERNIIBOWIE**

 **-VRUNETTI**

 **-PHOENIX1993**

 **-AURA-VON-LEAU**

 **GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ME MOTIVARON A CONTINUAR, Y BUENO A LAS QUE LE DIERON FOLLOWS Y FAVORITE, ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA TAMBIÉN CON USTEDES, ESPERO VOLVERNOS A ENCONTRAR EN ALGUNA OTRA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRA ESCRIBIR O CONTINUAR. NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO.**

 **CON AMOR,**


End file.
